


Golden Boy

by alotofphandoms



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shop, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Drugs, Drunkenness, Eskild Tryggvason the Gay Guru, Evak - Freeform, Even just wants Isak to feel so special, Even knows all those movie facts, Extraordinary Dates, Falling In Love, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Holding Hands, Hooking up, Isak hooks up with lots of boys, Isak is a science nerd, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morning Cuddles, Movie References, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, SKAM, Sick Character, Worry, a lot of flirting, mostly fluff and flirting, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: “Guys, not every guy is gay and wants to bang me.”“I beg to differ.” Isak jumps when a boy sits down next to him. “Hi, I’m Even.”~~~“A date?” Isak almost exclaims. Even chuckles again, shaking his head slightly.“You’ve been on a date, right?” Even jokes but his face turns slightly more serious when Isak just looks at him dumbly and shakes his head. Even gives him a smile. “I just want to get to know you, golden boy.”~~~Or, Isak thinks his life is great until Even Bech Naesheim waltz in and starts taking him out on dates. (Mostly fluff and flirting but I live for angst so there's a little bit of that to keep it interesting)





	1. Here To Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm someone who usually plans out evERYTHING, and for once I didn't plan every second of this so if it's not perfect, I'm sorry but I think it's cute. Also, in this fic, Noora is still in London but she's happy and loves it. And of course, Eva and Vilde are dating. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and can deal with all the sappy flirting.

“Isak, you can’t keep leaving your dirty socks everywhere!”

“It was _one_ time!”

“Yeah, and Travis slipped on them!” Eskild yells and Isak can’t stifle a laugh.

“Well, he should’ve been watching out.” Isak tells him and Eskild huffs loudly.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Eskild snaps, “otherwise, boys would not be able to deal with everything else about you.” Isak laughs loudly, feigning offence with a hand on his heart.

“Eskild, I am so much more than my good looks.” Isak says and finally gets a laugh out of Eskild. Eskild eventually leaves the kitchen to disappear back into his room before he can insult Isak some more. Isak continues to eat the cheese toastie he actually managed to make before Eskild barged in. Isak loves his roommates though; he loves his life. He’s getting his undergraduate to then go to school again to be a veterinarian and has great friends, so far everything is perfect. He isn’t missing out on anything and living his life to the fullest.

That’s about when Jonas calls and Isak gets invited to a party that may just change the way he thinks about his life.

_Okay enough meta shit, the phone call:_

“Halla, what’s up?” Isak calls into his phone. Jonas greets him with a hoot into the phone and voices in the background sound familiar.

“Isak, there’s a party at Eva’s and you gotta come with!” Jonas shouts, Magnus and Mahdi hollering in the background.

“Jonas, I told you I’m studying tonight. I’ve got a test on Monday.”

“Study tomorrow when you’re hungover, it’ll be fine. Come on, you gotta come.” Jonas giggles and starts yelling at Magnus.

“Maybe…” Isak is tempted. He hasn’t gotten totally drunk at a party in a few weeks because of midterms, but maybe tonight he can.

“Isak!” Magnus screams into the phone and Isak feels a bit comical as he pulls the phone a foot away from his sensitive ears. “Buddy, best bud, my favorite gay on the planet... Well Ellen is up there but, Isak, bro! You gotta come!” Isak laughs at his friends; they’re such dumb asses.

“Alright alright, send me her address again. I’ll probably be late though!” Isak tells them, since he’s still got to help Linn with her biology essay on haploid cells. Jonas agrees to send him the address and ends the call abruptly. Isak chuckles to himself about his dumb friends. He finishes up is toastie before heading into Linn’s room.

All the lights are off and the lump on the bed is presumably Linn. Isak flips the lights on. “Linn, do you want me to do your essay?” Isak asks her, feeling bad for waking her up. Linn is curled up into a blanket burrito like usual, opening her eyes slowly. She nods with a permanent frown on her face. Isak takes a seat at her desk and begins to plan out her essay.

Eventually, it’s been about an hour and Magnus has been drunk texting him for the last ten minutes so Isak decides he should head over to Eva and Vilde’s apartment. Isak left a note for Linn, telling her what else needs to be done and then said goodbye to Eskild.

“Be careful, baby gay!” Eskild shouts after him. Isak chuckles while putting on his shoes.

“Eskild, I’m not a baby gay anymore.” Isak reminds him and Eskild makes a distressed noise like he can’t handle the truth that Isak’s not a baby anymore and that he’s hooking up with guys every week. Isak shouts another goodbye, grabs his keys and heads out the door.

~~~

Once at the party, Isak realizes he should’ve gotten drunk before coming. Or at least high because he is way to sober to talk to any of these people right now. He pushes through the crowd to find the kitchen. Eva and Vilde are making out against the counter slowly and there’s only around four other people in there, hiding from the huge crowd. Isak slips past someone to grab a beer from the fridge. Soon enough, Isak’s gone through a good number of beers and is starting to feel tipsy. Definitely not drunk enough. Thankfully, that’s when he finds Jonas and the boys out on the balcony, sitting on some chairs and leaning on the fire escape. They all are sharing a few joints and a bottle of tequila.

“Ayy, you made it.” Jonas slurs and Isak claps his hand against Jonas’ outstretched one. Magnus and Mahdi give their own greetings and Mahdi passes over a joint for him.

“Thanks, I’m way too sober still.” Isak announces. He takes a drag, blowing the smoke out slowly. “Where’d you get this? This is good shit.” He asks no one in particular.

“Even.”

“Even? Who the fuck is Even?”

“Bro!” Magnus shouts, “You don’t know Even? He’s like the coolest guy at UiO, he’s a filmmaker and everything, man.”

“How do you guys know him?” Isak asks, confused as to why he doesn’t know this guy.

“He might even be my new favorite gay.” Magnus tells them.

“Bro, he’s pansexual, not gay.” Mahdi corrects and Isak is far more interested now.

“How’d you meet him?” Isak asks again.

“There was a party at Julian’s place last week, you didn’t go cause it was at Julian’s place.” Jonas explains.

“Wait, what’s your thing with Julian?” Magnus questions Isak.

“He’s just not my type, but he’s constantly coming on to me. I don’t know bro, it’s uncomfortable.” Isak explains, shrugging his shoulders. Julien’s nice and all and yeah, Isak likes the attention so sometimes he just lets the flirting happen but he can never let it go past that.

“Bro, that remind me, Elias is like obsessed with you.” Jonas blurts out. Isak makes a face at that.

“What? He hates me.” Isak points out.

“Nei, he’s like constantly talking about you, it’s ridiculous.” Jonas rolls his eyes before going back to his joint.

“He probably wants to bang you.” Magnus exclaims. Isak makes a face.

“Guys, not every guy is gay and wants to bang me.”

“I beg to differ.” Isak jumps when a boy sits down next to him on the window ledge Isak was leaned against. His blue eyes stare intently into Isak’s green ones. “Hi, I’m Even.” He offers his hand to shake and Isak just stares at him for a moment before all the guys burst into laughter.

Isak looks around at all of them to realize he is still way to sober for this. He decides to make that clear again with another, “I’m way to sober for this.” comment. The boy next to him, Even, laughs and scoots just a bit closer to him so that their shoulders are pressed together. For the first time in a very long time, Isak feels flushed. He feels flustered and slightly embarrassed. Even is… beautiful and Isak’s never seen a man more radiant or, to put it bluntly, hot as Even.

“Oh my god, Isak’s blushing! Isak! You never blush!” Magnus cackles and Isak feels like strangling his blonde head. Isak goes back to his joint, trying to ignore the body pressed against his side softly.

“So how are you guys doing?” Even asks them.

“Good, good. You?” Jonas answers for them all.

“I’m great.” Even answers then he bumps Isak’s shoulder slightly. “I’ve never seen your pretty face around here before, but I know I’ve heard a lot about you. Isak, where have you been?” Isak feels like his body has been set on fire as he stares back into Even’s bright eyes.

“Uh, I couldn’t come to the last party. And then I had to be late for this party.” Isak tells him, his voice sans any charm or smoothness. Usually, Isak is able to charm any non-straight boy in the room to go home with him. What happened?

“Well, I hope you’ll be around more often, golden boy.” Even says and now he’s dropped his cool-guy tone and he sounds more sincere. Isak is taken aback slightly. Boys don’t usually talk to him like this. They’re usually just interested in getting into his pants and Isak is fine with that. He’s comfortable with that. This though, he doesn’t know how to respond to this. Isak nods awkwardly and picks up the bottle of tequila. He takes an admittedly way to large of a swig from the bottle and wonders who he can get to take him home to take his mind off the beautiful boy next to him. Julian would be easy but Isak doesn’t want to play with the poor boy’s heart. Lukas probably isn’t here, and he’s been flirting with Isak for weeks. David, what about him? Isak takes another big gulp of alcohol when he meets eyes with Chris inside the apartment.

“Fuck.” Isak mumbles but all his friends pick up on it.

“What?” Jonas asks, looking to wherever Isak was looking.

“Chris is here.” Isak answers, standing and stumbling slightly. Hey, he’s finally getting drunk. “I’m gonna hook up with him.” Isak tells his friends as Chris eyes him hungrily.

“Okay, be safe.” Mahdi reminds him.

“Go get him Isak!” Magnus yells and Isak hits him across the head as he walked past him, back into the house. Chris met him halfway and cornered him, making Isak press his back against the wall behind him. He’s half aware that his friends can probably see all of this, but the hungry look in Chris is really what he’s focused on.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, baby.” Chris murmurs, lowly. Isak smirks at him.

“I’ve been busy.” Isak curls his arms around Chris’ neck to bring him slightly closer. “You look good.” Isak tells him, his voice low.

“You’re so hot, Isak.” Chris almost growls and goes right in to start sucking on Isak’s neck and Isak has completely forgotten about the blue eyed beauty just ten feet away. Chris feels warm and nice, pulling on Isak’s clothes and wrapping his strong arms around Isak’s waist. Isak’s closed eyes suddenly feel the need to look up and he’s stuck looking right outside at the boy, at Even. Even’s staring right at him, and Isak feels flustered again. He pulls away from Chris slightly to bring their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Chris tastes like beer and something sweet. Isak lets himself get lost in the kiss and eventually, Isak is being dragged into Chris’ car and then dragged into Chris’ bed.

~~~

In the morning, Isak slips out of Chris’ apartment at about seven and heads back to his own apartment. His head is throbbing and thankfully the tram is mostly just people on their way to work so most of them are caught up in checking their emails and not looking at the boy who very obviously is going home after a one night stand.

“You know, it’s not very nice to skip out on breakfast after a hookup?” Isak jumps at the sound as a boy sat down loudly on the seat next to him. Isak looked up to see those same blue eyes. Even is staring at his messy hair with a soft smile on his face. Isak feels his neck flush red.

“Are you following me or something?” Isak snaps, trying to run his hand through his fluffy mess of blonde locks but he knows it just makes his hair stick up more.

“No, I actually have class on Sunday. I know, it sucks.” Even answers, gesturing to his backpack. Isak’s head hurts way too much right now.

“Alright…” Isak mumbles and rubs at one of his temples.

“You okay? I have aspirin.” Even offers, already digging into his bag.

“No no, it’s fine-“

“Here.” Even pours two out of a little travel bottle and shoves it in Isak’s hand. Isak just stares at him for a second before swallowing the pills dry.

“Thanks… Even, right?” Isak asks, pretending he doesn’t have those blue eyes ingrained in his brain by now. Even smiles and nods. Isak nods and turns back to staring at his hands. He remembers his phone and starts to turn it on. As he waits he feels eyes on him again, so he looks over to see Even staring at his necks. Shit, there’s probably hickeys all over his exposed neck. Isak assesses Even’s blank face and can’t help but feel insecure, which has not happened since he was in high school. “Stop staring at me, I can hook up with whoever I want.” Isak groans, trying to hide his neck with his jacket somehow. Even chuckles.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…” Even apologizes and it makes Isak sputter a little. Why is he apologizing? Who is this guy and why is he so kind? Isak just shakes his head and looks at his phone to check his messages. There’s the usual drunk messages from the boys and worried messages from Eskild. He texts Eskild back to tell him he's coming home before stuffing his phone into his pocket.

Even bumps his shoulder slightly and Isak looks over at him to see Even already staring back at him. Even smiles softly.

“Do you want to get coffee?” Even asks him, and Isak is thoroughly thrown off.

“I’m sorry, what?” Isak questions, wondering if he heard something wrong.

“You look like you could use some coffee and I usually go to KB before class anyway. Join me.” Even tells him and Isak stares at him suspiciously. Even chuckles slightly, “Why are you looking at me like that? I promise I’m not a murderer or anything.”

“You want to get coffee with me?” Isak asks, wondering why this guy he literally just met yesterday was suddenly asking him to get coffee.

“Yeah, your friends told me all about you and I just want to hang out with you. It doesn’t have to be a date, if you don’t want it to.” Even says and Isak is even more thrown.

“A date?” Isak almost exclaims, earning him a shush from the women across from him. Even chuckles again, shaking his head slightly.

“You’ve been on a date, right?” Even jokes but his face turns slightly more serious when Isak just looks at him dumbly and shakes his head. Even gives him a smile. “I just want to get to know you, Isak Valtersen.” Isak watches in awe as Even stands and walks towards the door. He turns around, “This is our stop, if you’re joining me.” Even jumps off and before Isak can think twice about it, he scurries after him, quickly jumping off and stretching his long legs to catch up with Even.

They both walk in silence until they enter the coffee shop and join the busy line. Even turns to him and Isak can feel him look him up and down. Isak has always been so confident around other boys, what’s so different about Even? Probably the fact that he’s suddenly asked Isak on a date, and Isak does not go on dates. Boys don’t usually ask for dates, just sex, because sex is unattached and Isak would like to keep it that way.

“No, I haven’t.” Isak suddenly blurts out. Even raises his eyebrows in question.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never been on a real date. Guys don’t ask me out like this and that’s what I’m comfortable with.” Isak tells him, looking around at the KB so he doesn’t need to look at Even’s bright eyes.

“You’re more comfortable having sex with guys who aren’t even nice enough to ask you out on a real date?” Even asks him and Isak looks over to his face. Isak shrugs.

“This isn’t a date though. This is coffee.” Isak makes sure that’s clear. Even nods.

“Okay. I’m good with that.” Even says, smiling. “As long as I get to talk to you.” Isak makes a face and decides to ask the question that’s been drilling through his head.

“Who the fuck are you? You know, you don’t have to go through this much effort to fuck me, if that’s your end game. Just wait till I’m drunk at a party.” Isak tells him, a bit harshly and Even crinkles his eyebrows together, eyes looking apologetic for some reason.

“Isak, no, I don’t just want to have sex with you. I-“ Even is cut off by the barista (who looks a little flustered and appalled, probably overhearing what they were talking about) asking what Isak wants to drink. Isak orders a black coffee and starts to pull out the total. “I just want a flat white.” Even orders and hands them his card before Isak can do anything.

“What are you-“

“This is a date.” Even decides and Isak raises his eyebrows at him and laughs, a little incredulously. Even takes his card back and leads Isak over to a table for two. “I’ve heard some things about you and…” Even smiles brightly at Isak confused face. “You seem amazing. Jonas probably told me too much about you but he was sure you wouldn’t mind. I just think you seem interesting and want to get to know you. Also, now I have plans to take you on some pretty extraordinary dates.” Isak blushes, a smile sweeping across his face as he shakes his head.

“Why? I’m sure you could have any boy you wanted.” Isak tells him and Even smiles brightly, a hand over his heart.

“Isak, was that a compliment?” Even makes Isak smile wider, looks down at the table and shakes his head. “And I think beautiful, smart, interesting boys deserve extraordinary dates and not meaningless sex.” Isak looks up with wide eyes, his face blushing even pinker.

“Who the fuck are you?” Isak giggles and Even’s heart sings.

“Hi, I’m Even Bech Naeshiem,” Even holds out his hand, “and I’m here to sweep you off your feet, Isak Valtersen.”


	2. Sounds hot, and what are you wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, Isak!” Eskild squeals. “You went on your first real date! Who is this golden boy making you smile so wide?”
> 
> “Even. He’s a film major at UiO. He’s way too nice to me.” Isak answers, smiling still.
> 
> “This is amazing, I’ve got to call Noora! She owes me two hundred kroner!” Eskild shouts.
> 
> “What?” Isak asks.
> 
> “She said you would never fall in love but I knew the day would come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you still like it

Eventually, Isak just lets it happen. They spent over an hour drinking coffee and talking about everything and nothing. Isak let himself relax, and he realized that this date-thing wasn’t so bad. He didn’t feel any pressure on him, all Even wanted was to get to known him and soon, Isak just wanted to get to know Even too.

“Shit, we’ve been here for like over an hour.” Isak blurted out, interrupting Even mid-story. “Don’t you have class?”

“Class started at 8.” Even waves a hand in the air, dismissing the idea.

“It’s almost half past nine!” Isak exclaims.

“It’s alright, I’m just missing biology, it’s one of those mandatory classes that I can afford to miss.” Even says. “Besides, I can’t leave now, you’re way more interesting than I originally thought.” He smiles at Isak easily and Isak blushes for the millionth time that day.

“Alright, but I’ve got to go home.” Isak checks his phone, another text from Eskild coming through. “Eskild is asking if I’ve gotten kidnapped.”

“Eskild?”

“My roommate, I live with him and another girl.” Isak explains. “Okay, I’ve really got to go.” Isak says, texting Eskild back and getting tons of mad emojis in return. Even smiles warmly up at him as Isak stands.

“This was really fun.” Even tells him. “Next time though, we’ll do something more exciting.” He says, already formulating a plan of action.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Isak tells him and hands over a napkin he wrote on about half an hour ago. Even takes it, smiling brightly at Isak and Isak feels a little lightheaded from how happy Even looks.

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” Isak blushes and leaves Even sitting there. He’s only about a mile away from the kollektiv, so he starts to walk it, a blush and a smile plastered comfortably on his face the whole time. What is happening?

As soon as he’s entered the apartment, he’s bombarded by questions from Eskild. The one Isak actually registers though is, “Why do you look so happy?”

“I was on a date.” Isak answers, smile still soft on his face and Eskild makes a dramatically confused face.

“A date? Chris took you on a date after you hooked up?” Eskild asks and Isak laughs.

“No.” He answers, going to the sink to pour himself a glass of water, even though his hangover doesn’t feel as horrible anymore. “I ran into a boy on the tram after I texted you. I had met him last night with Jonas and then I left to hook up with Chris but I guess he really liked me. He gave me this whole speech about how he just wants to get to know me and not just have meaningless sex with me… and then we were on a date at KB.” Isak tells him, like it was a dream.

“Oh my god, Isak!” Eskild squeals. “You went on your first real date! Who is this golden boy making you smile so wide?”

“Even. He’s a film major at UiO. He’s way too nice to me.” Isak answers, smiling still.

“This is amazing, I’ve got to call Noora! She owes me two hundred kroner!” Eskild shouts.

“What?” Isak asks.

“She said you would never fall in love but I knew the day would come!”

“What? Eskild, I’m not in love! And also, how rude! Why are you guys talking about my love life?” Isak exclaims, defensive.

“Oh, baby Jesus, you’re so going to be in love with him!” Eskild runs over to hug Isak tightly. Isak squirms in his grip. “I’ve never seen you look so happy talking about a boy.” Eskild reminds him and Isak lets a blush color his cheeks a soft pink, even though the prospect of falling in love is terrifying him right now.

“Alright alright, get off of me.” Isak pushes Eskild off of him and makes his way into the bathroom to shower. As he goes through his day, studying and rewatching Narcos on Netflix, he couldn’t get Even’s words out of his head. Isak was in the middle of studying for his biochemistry text tomorrow when he got a text from Even.

 

Even

_Today **17:34**_

Hey Isak. It’s Even :)

Can I call you?

 

Isak smiled and went ahead and called him first.

“I was supposed to call you, Isak.” Even says, in place of a greeting.

“Well, too bad. What do you want?” Isak asks, like he doesn’t just want to talk with Even.

“I just wanted to ask you what your plans are for Wednesday night.” Even says and Isak quirks an eyebrow.

“Wednesday?”

“Yeah, Wednesday. I wanna take you out.” Even says, like it’s that simple. Isak doesn’t have to worry about his blush being embarrassing now that he’s alone but he still has the urge to hide his face in his bedsheets.

“Are you going to be skipping class again?” Isak asks.

“No,” Even laughs, “I promise I don’t have a class Wednesday afternoon.”

“Good, because I do not condone skipping biology class.”

“Nerd.” Even says but it sounds so fond that Isak smiles.

“My last class ends at 16:30.” Isak tells him and he can almost hear Even’s smile when he replies.

“I’ll wait outside the school library.”

“What are we gonna do?” Isak asks him and Even chuckles.

“Isak, it’s even more extraordinary if it’s a surprise.” Even tells him and Isak just laughs at him.

“Why am I agreeing to this?” Isak asks, not really looking for an answer.

“Because maybe you’ve realized you deserve to go on dates with cute boys that really like you.” Even says and Isak laughs again.

“Whatever.” He says, because he can’t think of anything else besides _“yes, you are very cute”_.

“So what are you doing right now?” Even wonders and Isak looks around his bed at all his notes and books.

“Studying, I have a biochemistry test tomorrow.” Isak tells him.

“Ooo, sounds hot, and what are you wearing?” Even teases and that gets a laugh out of Isak.

“I’m gonna hang up now.” Isak says, and Even gasps.

“You wouldn’t!” He exclaims, dramatically.

“Bye, Even.”

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, my love.” Even teases and Isak hangs up before he can say anything stupid. The phone call leaves Isak feeling a little breathless and takes a minute to think before going back to studying.

A boy likes him. A boy really likes him and not just in a _“I’m flirting with you to get in your pants”_ way but more like in a _“I’m flirting with you because I want to get to know you and date you, like actually date you”_ way and Isak doesn’t know what to do with all these feelings in his stomach. Isak’s smile doesn’t leave his face until he’s going to sleep that night.


	3. The Average Weight of a Male Hammerhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But maybe I wanna brag about how I have all your attention and no other boys get to take you out on dates now.” Even says and Isak quirks an eyebrow.
> 
> “Who says I can’t go on dates with other boys?” Isak questions and Even’s face falls for just a moment before he continues with his teasing.
> 
> “Are there other boys cuter than me that are asking you out?” Even asks, “Because I’m not afraid to fight for you. You’re the smartest person I know, I need you to help me pass my biology class.”

Even

_Today **16:36**_

I'm finishing up now.

Okay :) I'm waiting by the library

Can't wait to see you again.

You're so dumb.

And you're so cute <3

Shut up

;)

 

 

Isak could not believe this boy. He made his way over to the library to see Even sitting on a bench, looking around until he met Isak’s eyes and Isak tried not to notice how bright Even’s face got when they met each other’s gazes. He’s probably like this with everyone, Isak reminded himself, even though in the back of his mind he could admit that this attention was wonderful.

“Hello, ready for our second date?” Even asked as Isak got close enough to hear him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Where are we going?” Isak questioned, again. Even stood up and towered over Isak but not in an intimidating way. He smiled brightly down at Isak.

“Just trust me, okay.” Even tells him and Isak lets this ethereal boy take his hand in his. Isak looks down at their joined hands and Even lets him take in the sight of pure affection.

The aquarium. Isak looks at Even in complete awe as he leads him off the tram and to the huge building in front of them. Isak can’t even believe this boy. How did Even manage to pick the most adorable and appropriate date for him? Isak chuckles, breathlessly.

“Are you kidding?” Isak asks, smiling wide and Even mimics his bright smile.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, I haven’t gone to the aquarium in… a long time.” Isak sighs, looking towards the building, excited. Even stared down at the beautiful boy next to him. He squeezed their hands together tighter and Isak pulled on his arm as he started to walk inside. “What are you waiting for?” Isak questions, pulling on Even to get into the line. There’s one family in front of them, taking way too long to pay.

“I’m paying for you.” Even tells him when Isak starts to pull out his wallet. Isak looks up at him, shocked.

“No, it’s like two hundred kroner just for one ticket.” Isak argues, taking his hand away from Even’s hand to reach into his wallet.

“Isak, this is a date. This is how dates work, I pay because I asked you out.” Even tells him, closing Isak’s wallet and slipping it in his own jacket.

“Hey, that’s my-“ Isak is cut off by the ticket salesmen.

“Two tickets?” He asks and Even smiles.

“Yes, please.” He hands over the money and then hands Isak his ticket. Isak pouts, taking the ticket anyway. Even can’t help it, he kisses Isak on the cheek affectionately and Isak looks at him with wide eyes. Even just giggles at his surprised expression and pulls him away from the ticket station, to take him into the actual aquarium.

Isak stared at him in awe. Had anyone ever kissed Isak on the cheek like that? He couldn’t remember and he doubts it ever happened before this moment. He leaned forward and intertwined their fingers together again. Even looked over at him and smiled softly. He was shocked at how easy all of this was. It was so easy to walk through the aquarium and feel like he’s known Even far longer than barely five days. It’s so easy to hold his hands and point out all the different types of fish. Isak can feel how nerdy he’s being but Even hasn’t said anything about it. Eventually, they’re standing in a dark area watching through the glass as sharks swim around on the other side. Isak feels like a kid again with his hands and face pressed against the glass watching closely and rattling off facts. Suddenly, it’s glaringly obvious how annoying he’s being. He stops and leans back slightly, looking down.

“Sorry, I’m sure you don’t care about the average weight of a male hammerhead.” Isak apologizes, feeling bad for rambling. He looks over to see Even already staring at him in something like awe. He’s leaned up against the glass, body facing Isak and looking at him like he’s the most fascinating thing in the room.

“You are officially the smartest person I know.” Even says after a moment of silence and Isak doesn’t even know what to say to. “And I do care about the average weight of a male hammerhead, because you obviously care.” He tells him and Isak just stares at him, mouth falling open just slightly. Even chuckles, “Don’t look so surprised, of course I want to hear you talk.” Isak continues to stare at Even before looking down, a deep blush flooding his cheeks.

“Sorry, just, I don’t go on dates so I don’t usually have the chance to embarrass myself in front of boys.” Isak mumbles, looking back to the sharks. He feels Even’s hand intertwine their fingers again and pull them slightly closer.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. You’re so smart, Isak, everyone should know.” Even tells him, squeezing his hand slightly. Isak lets himself smile and look at Even.

“Even, can I kiss you?” Isak asks, leaning closer. Even smiles.

“I would love to give you whatever you want Isak, but this is only the second date. I can’t let you fall in love with my kisses yet.” Even says and Isak lets out a nervous laugh at the word love but nods and tries to act unaffected.

“Alright, when’s the next date then?” Isak asks and Even rests their foreheads together.

“Hmm, how about dinner on Friday?” Even asks him and Isak leans back, tilting his head with a confused but playful glance.

“How is that so extraordinary?” Isak teases and Even kisses his cheek again.

“That’s a surprise, Isak.” Even says and Isak hums.

“Alright, well I’ll have to see if I’m busy on Friday. I might have plans with the boys.” Isak tells him, sighing dramatically. “You know I’m very popular.”

“I know you are.” Even laughs. He then leaned back slightly, placing his free hand on his heart, “Hopefully you can find time in your busy schedule for such an insignificant person like me.” Isak shakes his head.

“You’re so weird.” Isak tells him and Even laughs again. They revel in the silence for a moment before Isak excitedly pulls Even to the next exhibit and they spend another two hours exploring the entire building. Ultimately, Isak does admit he’s getting tired so they leave after a full three hours spent at the aquarium.

“Okay, so, is this goodnight?” Even asks as they exit the building and head to the closest tram stop. Isak pouts like a little kid.

“I don’t want to go home yet.” He admits and Even raises his eyebrows.

“Well, what do you want to do?” He asks. Isak takes his phone out and see it’s almost 20:30.

“I’m starving.” Isak announces. “Let’s get food. I’m paying.” He insists, pointing a finger at Even.

“Ugh, fine, but only this one time.” Even agrees, with a playful groan and a smirk. Isak smiles at him and they start walking towards Isak’s favorite Chinese restaurant. Once they arrive, Even gasps dramatically.

“Oh Isak, how romantic.”

“Shut it, I’m hungry and I’m paying.” Isak reminds him, punching his shoulder lightly. They both sat down across from each other in a booth and ordered their food.

“So, do you know if you have plans on Friday?” Even asks again and Isak laughs.

“Alright, I’ll ask Jonas, but I’m not telling him about you. Don’t go talking about me with my friends, or anyone really cause it’ll get back to Magnus somehow.” Isak tells Even, taking his phone out and shooting Jonas a text.

“But maybe I wanna brag about how I have all your attention and no other boys get to take you out on dates now.” Even says and Isak quirks an eyebrow.

“Who says I can’t go on dates with other boys?” Isak questions and Even’s face falls for just a moment before he continues with his teasing.

“Are there other boys cuter than me that are asking you out?” Even asks, “Because I’m not afraid to fight for you. You’re the smartest person I know, I need you to help me pass my biology class.”

“Oh so that’s all you’re dating me for, isn’t it? Free tutoring?”

“Who says it’s free? Didn’t I just pay for our only other dates?” Even teases and Isak laughs, throwing his head back. Even smiles wide, knowing he could get used to hearing such a beautiful laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, if you are maybe leave a comment? If you aren't, feel free to request something that you might want to happen cause boy I only have so many ideas for this fic and it could go everywhere. Thanks so much for reading this, by the way, it means a lot that you would actually care to read an unfinished fic. Have a nice day!


	4. Other Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re just, really nice. It’s weird.” Isak answers, looking anywhere but down at Even’s piercing gaze. Even scrunches his eyebrows together.
> 
> “Isak,” Even murmurs, making Isak finally look down at him. “Are other boys not nice to you?” Isak just shrugs and adverts his eyes.
> 
> “I don’t know, I guess not if this is what nice is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my other fics if you want, I posted another little evak fic and then I'm also gonna post another chaptered fic kind of based on the song "Super Rich Kids" by Frank Ocean so yeah look out for that.
> 
> Also that reminds me, this title is from the song Golden Girl by Frank Ocean but only because that's all I listen to while I write this lol if you like Frank Ocean comment below! haha
> 
> okay, anyway, enjoy!

That night as he laid in bed alone, drowning in his own sappy thoughts, Isak couldn’t help but think about Even. Even, with his bright blue eyes and soft hands. Isak had never felt so light on his feet than when he was with him that day, walking through the aquarium. He never knew he could have something like that, he’d always assumed things like that were reserved for the movies. He always thought that going on dates like that only happened in Adam Sandler rom-coms. Isak couldn’t help but shudder with excitement at the thought of seeing Even again on Friday. Seeing his swoopy hair that always seemed to look so perfect and his long legs that continued for miles, and his pouty lips. Maybe on Friday Isak would finally get that kiss he asked for. He shook his head, this is going too fast. What if Isak really likes him? What if he even falls in love with Even? Isak shook his head again, determined not to sink into those knee-deep feelings. He can’t end up getting hurt by the first good thing that’s waltz into his love life. Isak cannot fall in love with this boy, because if he falls in love, he’ll end up falling on his face and he knows that. Things are good in his life, things are perfect. He doesn’t need a boy with golden hair and bright azure eyes coming and breaking his heart.

Before falling asleep that night, Isak promised himself he wouldn’t let this get out of hand.

~~~

On Friday, they have dinner together.

“We’re going to see opera?” Isak questions, genuinely confused as they stand outside of the Oslo Opera House. Isak knew Even could not possibly afford that and also, the Opera???

“Nope.” Even answers simply and Isak looks over at him but he just answers with raised eyebrows and nods his head to the building. “Follow me.”  Even intertwines their fingers and leads him around before their walking up a ramp and it feels like he’s just leading Isak in circles until they reach a little blanket on the edge of the back of the building. Isak realizes, looking out at the sunset over Oslo, that they’re on top of the Opera House. Even breaks apart their hands to sit down on the blanket.

“Date number three!” He says, spreading his arms out and Isak laughs at him.

“I thought we were having dinner?” Isak teases, not even making a move to sit down yet. Even takes his backpack off and starts pulling out different sized containers and Isak just watches in awe. Even places some silverware down and then looks back up at Isak.

“Viola.” Even smiles and Isak sits down across from him, slowly. He looks at all the different containers.

“What? Where’d you get all this?”

“I made it.” Even says and Isak gives him a squinty-eyed look. “Okay, my roommates helped me but still, I made it.” Isak just chuckles, and he can’t say he was expecting this.

“Okay, you got me, this is pretty extraordinary.” Isak admits and Even grins triumphantly. They spend the rest of the evening eating pretty decent food and amazing deserts.

“One of my roommates, Emma, is a baker so I took up all her chores for her to make all these.” Even tells him when Isak’s eyes roll back in his head while biting into a red velvet cupcake. Isak hums.

“Mmm, if I wasn’t so gay, I’d be all over her.” Isak moans, taking another huge bite and Even laughs loudly.

“Hey, you’re not allowed to make me jealous.” Even warns.

“Oh, I’m not allowed?” Isak teases, quirking an eyebrow at Even.

“No, you’re not.” Even smirks and goes back to his own cupcake. Isak smiles at him and the next hour is filled with teasing and comfortable silences as they watch the sun disappear below the sky and the city lights up.

“I should be getting home.” Isak says, after a particularly long moment of just watching the city.

“Ugh,” He sighs dramatically, placing a hand over his heart, “Well I guess I’ll go home and I’ll think of some other way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day!” Even exclaims and Isak can only look at him in extreme confusion.

“I mean, we can go out again tomorrow?” Isak offers, confused.

“Isak, you’ve never seen Gone With The Wind?” Even questions, eyes wide.

“What?”

“Well, this was fun but I don’t think I can look at you anymore.” Even tells Isak, beginning to stand up.

“Alright, see you later.” Isak waves and Even can’t help but chuckle.

“Nevermind, you’re too fucking adorable.” Even lays down, setting his head in Isak’s lap. Isak laughs, shaking his head. “What?”

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” Even questions, confused.

“You’re just, really nice. It’s weird.” Isak answers, looking anywhere but down at Even’s piercing gaze. Even scrunches his eyebrows together.

“Isak,” Even murmurs, making Isak finally look down at him. “Are other boys not nice to you?” Isak just shrugs and adverts his eyes.

“I don’t know. I guess not if this is what nice is.” Isak mumbles, looking around. “But, I don’t know, I’m just not used to nice. Unless it’s my roommate giving me food when I run out of money for the month.”

“Yeah, that’s really nice of him.” Even tells him but Isak can hear pity in his voice. He doesn’t want pity. “But like, the boys you… hook up with. They don’t… like do they make you breakfast? Do they show they care about you or something?”

“No, why would they?” Isak answers, like it’s so absurd that boys would do that for him. “And anyway, if you’re just doing this because you feel bad, then I don’t want to do this anymore.” Isak says, gently pushing Even’s head up and scooting back. Even gets a panicked look in his eyes though, as he sits up across from him.

“No no no, that’s not what this is, Isak.” Even rebuttals, shaking his head. “I really like you. I wanted to take you out since the moment Jonas first started telling me about when you were so high you tried to shove your phone down the garbage disposal.” Even says, with a light chuckle in his voice. Isak huffs, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

“I told Jonas to stop telling people about that.” Isak grumbles, crossing his arms. Even laughs lightly but returns to the matter at hand.

“Isak, I really do like you and I want these dates to turn into something more. I didn’t mean to sound like I was pitying you or anything I just think you deserve more than random hook ups.” Even says, treading lightly. Isak looks slightly shocked, watching Even’s face and searching for any dishonesty. Even holds their stare, showing just how serious he is about all this. Isak feels too overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry I’m just-“ Isak pauses gesturing to the whole picnic set up. “I’m not used to all this; to the touching and flirting without the other person just wanting to take me home.” Isak sighs, wanting to continue but taking a second to collect all his thoughts. “I thought everything in my life was good. I thought, it couldn’t be better but then you come along asking me if I’ve ever been asked out on a date before and I’ve realized that that whole part of my life has been empty.”

Even nods, face blank of emotion, “And how do you feel about me coming into your life, asking you out on dates?” Isak stares at his hands for a while, trying to decide how to tell Even that they’re going too fast. Isak is falling for him and he swore to himself that wasn’t going to happen. If anything, he’ll break Even’s heart before he has a chance to break Isak.

“I feel a bit uncomfortable…” Isak murmurs, sparing a glance at Even as his face falls.

“Oh.” Even says after a moment, frozen in his spot. Isak feels his stomach clench. “Oh, alright. I thought… I thought you liked this?” Isak doesn’t know how else to explain himself without saying he doesn’t want to fall in love with him.

“I… I did. Until you said you wanted more and I’m just not sure I’m comfortable with that right now.” Isak answers, hesitantly. He looks back up to see Even looking so crushed that Isak wanted to take it all back and pull Even close again, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had the right to be selfish and think of his own heart. Although looking at Even right now made him want to say _“fuck safety, fuck heartache, I’ll risk it for you.”_ , he couldn’t do that.

“Oh, okay.” Even answers, nodding his head like he was on auto pilot.

“I should go.” Isak announces after a minute of stillness in the air.

“Isak…” Even blurts out before Isak can actually stand up.

“Yes, Even?”

“I can take this slow. I can wait for you to be ready.” Even tells him and it feels like such a sincere promise that Isak’s heart twists. He swallows thickly, going over the rushing thoughts in his brain. “I didn’t mean to scare you by saying I want this to turn into a relationship or something. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” Even continues and Isak feels like pulling his hair out. Why does this sweet boy have to be so goddamn kind and accommodating? Why can't he just be like the other boys?

Isak can’t help but nod, “Okay, Even.” He barely whispers but he knows Even heard him because some of the tension in his tight shoulders relaxes slightly. Even nods too and then starts to lean closer to Isak. “I just need to think… about this.” Isak blurts out and Even nods, giving him a small smile that doesn’t exactly reach his eyes.

“I understand.” Even says and this time his smile is genuine, but soft and small. “I’ll wait.” Isak gives him a smile and can’t help but kiss Even’s cheek softly, lingering for a moment before standing up and walking away with lead in his shoes.

Isak can’t help but feel like he just broke his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donT freak OuT, everything will be fine. i promise my little chicken nuggets.
> 
> thanks for reading babes <3


	5. This Isn't A Fucking Romantic Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But Eskild, I can’t fall in love. I’ll get hurt. I know it.”
> 
> “How do you know how it’ll end?” Eskild questions and Isak feels himself tense up.
> 
> “Love isn’t forever.”
> 
> "Neither is life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there isn't much angst lol 
> 
> well actually, there's a little but don't worry <3
> 
> i even threw in some platonic cuddling, because who doesn't love that???

Eskild watched closely as Isak closed the front door behind him and steadied himself against it, sighing loudly. Isak closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Don’t ask, Eskild.” Eskild jumped into worried parent mode and walked up slowly.

“Isak you know I have to ask, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Eskild’s eyes flutter all over Isak’s body, still slumped against their front door.

“I’m okay. I just need to get to bed.” Isak tells him but doesn’t make any indication that he’s moving any time soon.

“I’m sorry, Issy.” Eskild says and Isak feels bad for worrying him. He shakes his head and pushes himself off the door, making his way to his bedroom. He changes into some more comfortable clothes and leaves his door open when he crawls under his sheets. Isak only has to wait a minute before Eskild gets the message and slips under the covers next to Isak, pulling him into his chest. Isak relaxes into his roommates arms.

“I just didn’t want to fall in love but… I think I broke my own heart when I told him I didn’t want the dates to go any further than just dates.” He explains and Eskild strokes his arm soothingly.

“Why don’t you want more? Isn’t he nice?” Eskild asks, voice low and gentle.

“He’s so perfect. He’s this ethereal, golden boy that shouldn’t exist in my universe but he does and he really likes me.” Isak feels himself getting emotional. “But Eskild, I can’t fall in love. I’ll get hurt. I know it.”

“How do you know how it’ll end?” Eskild questions and Isak feels himself tense up.

“Love isn’t forever.”

“Neither is life. Love can last as long as you want it to, baby Jesus.” He tells Isak and Isak can’t think of anything to respond with. “Isak, you can’t go about this with an analytical brain, you just need to let yourself feel. And how do you feel with him?” Isak doesn’t have to think long to answer this.

“Happy. I feel like… my life was missing a puzzle piece but the piece wasn’t big enough for me to notice at first and then suddenly the piece was super important and making me feel so full inside.” Isak says, shamelessly. Eskild nods and runs a hand through Isak’s curly hair.

“Then maybe it’s worth it to take a risk with this boy. If he makes you happy now there’s no point in focusing on the heartbreak that _might_ happen later.” Eskild says and Isak keeps quiet, thinking hard. “It’s okay to want to be treated right. It’s so beyond amazing that you’ve found a boy who’s nice to you, who cares about your feelings. What did he say when you said you needed to think?”

“He said he understands… and that he’d wait for me.” Isak swallows. Eskild rubs Isak’s arm, with a light chuckle on his breath.

“Isak, this boy is worth giving a chance. He seems like he really cares.” He says, quickly adding, “And if he does end up breaking your heart you know I’ll break his legs.” Isak giggles, quietly. “And I’ll be here for you, _if_ he breaks your heart and I say _if_ because, you never know Isak. Because you know, in my opinion, the best thing you can do is find someone who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, and you’re a grumpy, pretty boy that needs to let himself fall in love with a nice boy that’s probably out of his league.”

“Asshole.” Isak giggles, shoving Eskild but Eskild just squeezes Isak tightly in his arms and Isak lets it happen. “But thanks…”

“Are you going to listen to your guru?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Isak tells him, smiling privately. Eskild smiles wide.

“See, you’re still a baby gay. You still need my great advice.” Eskild says, squeezing Isak again.

~~~

For the next few days, Even left Isak alone which Isak was thankful for. He still just needed to think without any flirty text messages. He needed time to get his feet back on the ground before jumping head first into a completely new concept for him. Isak knew Eskild was right about Even, that Even was worth the risk. Even was nice and caring. He felt comforted by Eskild’s words and felt like it was okay to just relax. Maybe Isak could have this one.

On Wednesday, Isak texted Even.

Even

_Today **12:12**_

Hey Even

Golden boy! You’ve returned to me.

Golden boy ? wtf

How are you? :)

I’m good. Maybe we can get coffee later?

Of course. I’ve missed talking to you.

You finish up at 16:30?

Yeah. Meet at the KB?

No, I want to see you when you come out of class.

I’ll be waiting by the library again ;)

Fine

See you then

:)

 

Isak couldn’t help but smile at the messages before heading out to get to his chemistry lecture, and if he couldn’t stop thinking about Even the whole time then who can blame him?

Just like he said he would be, Even was sitting at the same bench he was at last Wednesday, looking down at his phone. Isak watched as Even searched around for him, leg bouncing slightly. He smiled when Even checked his watch and then his phone. _He’s actually excited to see me_ , Isak let himself think and smiled wide at just the thought. Suddenly, Even was looking right up at him and his whole face lit up. He stood up and met Isak half way.

“Hey.” He greeted with a smile that lifted his whole face. Isak grinned up at him as they so comfortably began walking to the kaffebrenneriet.

“Hi.” Isak looked down at the ground, too nervous to look up at Even.

“It’s really nice to see you again.”

“Yeah.” Isak says and then they look up at each other, and they laugh. “Why is this so fucking awkward?”

“I don’t know.” Even says, “I’m nervous that you’re about to tell me you never want to see me again.” Isak looks up at him and Even has an easy smile on his face but his eyes look darker.

“I’m not…” Isak trails off. “I’m not gonna do that.” He tells him and he feels Even relax next to him when he bumps their shoulders together comfortably. They walk in silence together until they get into the line at KB. For a moment they argue over who’s paying but eventually Isak gives up when Even hands his card over to the barista.

“You guys are cute.” She tells them and Isak can’t help the blush on his face. Even smiles at her, taking his card back and letting Isak lead him over to a table in the corner. Even sits across from him and Isak grins at him.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Even asks.

“We don’t have to talk about anything specific but I guess I wanted to tell you that I’ve been thinking.” Isak tells him and he feels his face heat up when he sees Even’s eyes light up and his eyebrows raise. Even nods at him to continue when the barista brings over their coffees. “I’ve never been in anything close to a relationship. So, I just wanted to remind you that… I don’t really know how to do this. I know how it all is in movies but… those are movies. This is life.”

“So, are you saying you want to keep dating me?” Even asks, cautiously and Isak grins down at his drink.

“I’m saying that I want to take this slow and that I need you to understand that I’ve never done this before. I’ve never let myself like someone like this.”

“Never?” Even asks, and Isak feels a bit self-conscious. Isak shakes his head, picking at the paper cup sleeve. “Well, then I’ll make sure you have fun.”

“Have fun?” Isak chuckles at the weird response.

“Well, yeah, I want you to be happy with me.” Even defends, an easy laugh bubbling out of his throat and Isak knows he can get used to that laugh.

“I am happy with you.” Isak tells him and Even grins.

“Good, because I’m absolutely enamored when I’m with you.” Even answers like it’s second nature and Isak kind of loves it.

“You’re a dork.”

“Aw, you’re such a romantic Isak. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” He teases and Isak huffs out a laugh through his nose, shaking his head.

“Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?”

“Hopefully the start of something amazing.”

“This isn’t a fucking romantic comedy, Even!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! There's more coming soon, I promise. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment if you're liking it so far :)
> 
> (also yes, that thing Eskild said, about the best thing you can do, that was a quote from the movie Juno)


	6. I Need A Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” Even carefully wraps Isak’s arms around his neck and stands up with one arm under Isak’s knees and one around his shoulders. He opens the bathroom door to find the boys waiting anxiously. Even didn’t even realize they had followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, not gonna lie, this gets kind of angsty, iM sorRY, i don't know why i did it but i wrote it and i had to ah i just couldn't stop myself

After their coffee date, Isak felt like cotton candy, light, airy and probably a little too sweet and sugary. Even walked him home and kissed him on the cheek before Isak disappeared behind the door to smile so wide his face hurt a little. This was good. This felt great.

On Friday, there was a party at Julian Dahl’s house. Isak definitely did not want to go, but the boys were talking about getting weed from Even which means Even has got to be there for them to get weed from him. Isak told the boys he would go.

Upon arrival, Jonas greeted him at the door and told him that Magnus, Mahdi and Even were smoking in the backyard. Quickly, Isak texted Even.

 

Even

You have to pretend like we don’t really know each other.

 I don’t want to tell the guys we’re going on dates and shit, not yet.

“Dates and shit”, how nice of you Isak, I like spending time with you too

Wait, does that mean that you’re here?

You know what I meant, asshole

Yeah I am

:D

Come outside :)

I need a drink

 

Isak stuffed his phone back into his pocket and made his way into the kitchen. He really needs to start pre-gaming before coming to these things. As soon as he had gotten his beer open, he was cornered by none other than Julian Dahl himself.

“Hey, Isak. You look good tonight.” Julian tells him, leaning in and making Isak uncomfortable.

“Hey, how are you?” He asked, trying to make this conversation friendly and not flirty.

“I’m good.” Julian’s eyes darkened, “Better now that you’re here.” Isak took a deep breath, it’s okay. It’s just Julian, he can flirt with him and leave whenever he feels like it. “How are you?”

“Not drunk enough.” Isak answers immediately and Julian’s laugh echoes through the half empty kitchen.

“Here, I have stronger shit.” He leans over and reaches up to grab a bottle of vodka off the top of his refrigerator. Isak is definitely interested in this. Julian grabs some plastic cups and pours Isak a drink.

“Take a fucking sip, babe.” Isak says in a form of cheers as they clink their cups together. Julian gulps his down and leans in closer to Isak. They have a semi-normal conversation, refilling their cups a couple times and Isak is starting to feel that heaviness in his eyes when he realizes he’s drunk. He starts to wonder where Even is and when there’s a lull in the conversation, Isak sets his cup down next to Julian’s and takes out his phone. He can vaguely register Julian filling his cup with more alcohol as he tries to remember his passcode. After a few minutes he gets into his phone and then immediately forgets what he was trying to do.

Isak shrugs and goes back to his drink, talking to Julian some more.  In the back of Isak’s mind, he knew he should tell Julian to slow down (and maybe he should slow down as well) but he can’t really get the words out. He can feel Julian getting to close but Isak’s got nowhere to go, caught between the counter and Julian’s tall body. His brain tells him to push Julian's body away but it's like his arms can't hear the command.

“Why haven’t we hooked up yet, Isak?” Julian leans in, his words slurred and his breath uncomfortably hot on Isak’s neck.

“Uh… I…” Isak can’t even string together a response that isn’t _“because maybe I don’t want to hook up with you???”_.

“Better yet, why haven’t we fucked already?” Julian almost whines, setting his cup down and gripping Isak’s waist and grabbing a clump of his blonde hair, pulling his head back roughly. He's sucking hickeys onto Isak's neck and it's like Isak's brain can't even comprehend what's happening for him to push away.

“Isak!” Jonas. Oh thank God. Isak’s eyes dart over to where Jonas is standing in the doorway, looking disgusted and afraid. “There you are, we’ve been looking for you.” Jonas grabs Isak’s arm and pulls him away roughly. Jonas turns to yell at Julian but can’t even get the words out. He huffs and pulls Isak by the hand until they’re outside and standing in front of the rest of the boys. Jonas almost needs to support all of Isak's weight when he walks, not being able to pick his feet up properly. Isak feels… dizzy.

“Isak?” He looked up to see Even, staring at him with one raised eyebrow. Isak was suddenly aware how much he was swaying and how sick he was feeling.

“I dunn fweel sooo whell.” Isak slurs, words all jumbling together and not really sounding like words. He feels himself shaking and he's hot all over. Was he sweating?

“Shit, how much did you drink?” Jonas giggles, too drunk and high to realize Isak might be in trouble. Even gripped at Isak’s shoulder to keep him up right. He looks into Isak’s eyes, seeing how unfocused and dilated they are. Isak's skin was coated with sweat and when Even put his hand on his neck to steady his bobbing head, he could feel how rapid his pulse was.

“Isak, can you hear me?” Even asked him but Isak just squinted at him, confused. Quickly, Even pushed Isak back into the house and through the crowd, to this first bathroom he could find. Looking at Isak in the light, he looked terrible, and not just drunk person terrible unless he had just drank a vat of tequila. Even watched as Isak stumbled into the bathroom before Even, placing his drink on the counter and then accidentally jamming his leg into the counter and tripping over his own feet.

“Isak!” Even bent down next to him as he tried to assess where we was. Even tried pulling Isak up slightly but that just ended with Isak dry heaving. Faster than he’s ever moved before, Even readjusted Isak just in time for the younger boy to begin vomiting into the toilet. “Shit, what is happening?” Even ran his fingers through his hair, feeling scared for the boy. Even didn’t know why he thought of it, but suddenly he was looking into Isak’s drink.

“Fuck… Fuck, no. Isak… Your drink is blue.” Even felt like crying. What was going to happen? Does he take Isak to the hospital? Should he just take him home? Who would’ve done this too him? Who fucking drugs someone’s drink? Even poured the spiked vodka down the drain and went to rub a soothing hand across Isak’s back.

“Even-“ Isak was cut off by another dry heave but it seemed like he had nothing else to throw up.

“Isak, are you okay? Can you hear me? Nod if you understand what I’m saying.” Even tells him but Isak just continues to stare at the vomit in the toilet so Even makes quick work of flushing the toilet and grabbing Isak’s face.

“Where am I?” Isak slurs and Even’s stomach drops.

“I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” Even carefully wraps Isak’s arms around his neck and stands up with one arm under Isak’s knees and one around his shoulders. He opens the bathroom door to find the boys waiting anxiously. Even didn’t even realize they had followed.

“Bro, what happened?” Magnus shouts over the music.

“Someone drugged him, I don’t know who.” Even answers, looking for the exit.

“Julian.” Jonas seethes. Even doesn’t really register what he just said though because he sees the front door.

“I’m taking him home, Eskild will know what to do.” Even tells them and they all look at him confused.

“How do you know Eskild?” Jonas questions.

“Fuck Jonas, I’ll explain later. Isak is not okay, and I need to help him.” Even yells but the boys are so out of it they can’t even look offended. Even pushes past everyone and makes his way outside.

“Shit.” How are they gonna get to Isak’s from here? Even walks about two blocks away before he sits on the curb, awkwardly and calls an Uber. Even continues to hit at Isak’s face in an attempt to keep him awake.

“Fuck off, Julian. I’m not gonna fuck you…” Isak slurs, so incredibly out of it. Even feels like crying, what the fuck is going on? There’s a few more minutes of Even trying to keep Isak conscious before a car drives up and Even hauls Isak into the back seat with him. He briefly explains to their driving what’s going on, on the way there but all of his attention is focused on Isak as he’s slowly losing consciousness.

“Isak? Isak?” Even repeats until finally they’re in front of his building and Even is hauling Isak up the stairs to his apartment. The door swings open and the man looks confused for half a second before he sees Isak. This must be Eskild. His eyes widen and he immediately has tears in his eyes.

“Isak? What happened?” Eskild exclaims.

“We were at a party. He was drugged. I think it was rohypnol, his drink was blue.” Even tells him, a little breathlessly. Eskild quickly grabs his coat.

“We need to get him to the emergency room.” Eskild says, suddenly serious and almost mother-like. Even felt his own heart beat faster at just the thought that it’s that bad. Eskild lead the way, running down the stairs with Even in tow. Even climbs into the back of Eskild’s car and they haul ass to the emergency room. Even finally feels the tears streak down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> Sorry it ends like that, but obviously everything is gonna be okay and I just wanted some angst for Isak to see how random hook ups are bad and he should stick with Even who is gonna save him. Anyway, I hope you still liked it ????????


	7. I Like Being Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What… What happened?” Isak asked and they finally pulled away completely so he could survey where exactly he was. It took him only a moment for it to click. “Why am I… in a hospital?”
> 
> “Baby Issy, you don’t remember anything?” Eskild asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did research on how people feel the morning after they've had their drink spiked but they've gotten medical attention and most medical websites told me that people have memory lose and usually just feel like they have a really really bad hangover and they're really tired so yeah that's what this is.
> 
> I'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible but I hope you like this one!

Opening his eyes felt like they were glued together. Eventually Isak was able to attain his vision and was immediately blinded by the bright white lights above him. Those aren’t supposed to be there. Those aren’t his lights.

_These aren’t my sheets. This isn’t my pillow. This isn’t my bed. Where am I? What happened? What the fuck happened last night?_

Isak shook his head, groaning and trying to squeeze his eyes shut tighter to try and remember something. His brain felt like it was throbbing in pain. He was with Julian. He remembers that. He remembers Julian. And the vodka. Did he vomit last night? Suddenly, there were hands on his arms and shoulders.

“Isak?” Eskild. Isak pried his eyes open again and looked up to see two blurry heads floating above him against the stark white ceiling.  “Isak, are you alright? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can fucking hear you Eskild.” Isak groaned, his throat hurting. He rubbed his eyes until they focused and he could see Eskild’s worried, tear stained face and… Even. Even, who didn’t look much better than Eskild. “Even? What are you doing here?”

There was silence for a moment, the both of them just staring at him and Isak continued to wonder where the fuck he was. Both of them looked close to tears when Isak just sniffled, rubbing at his runny nose, staring up at them.

“What?” Isak asked, squirming under their gaze.

“I can’t believe you’re okay.” Eskild whimpers, collapsing onto Isak and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Isak watched as Even joined him, pulling Isak’s head into his neck and Isak would normally be fine with Even holding him like this if Eskild hadn’t just whimpered that.

“What… What happened?” Isak asked and they finally pulled away completely and Isak could survey where exactly he was. It took him only a moment for it to click. “Why am I… in a hospital?”

“Baby Issy, you don’t remember anything?” Eskild asked, running his hand through Isak’s hair a few times.

“I remember… talking to Julian. He was really drunk.” Isak thinks harder, looking over at Even. “Were you there?”

“Not when you were talking with Julian. Afterwards, do you remember afterwards?” Even asks him, keeping a warm hand on his shoulder. Isak tried to sit up a little but Even just pushed him back down.

“Um... I remember Julian. He was giving me drinks and we were talking about school.” Isak rubbed his head, trying to understand why he thought he remembered Julian’s hands on him. Rough hands.

“And who did you hook up with?” Eskild asks, cautiously, stroking Isak’s neck, making him shiver. He looked over to Eskild, eyes wide.

“Did I…”

“Someone put those marks on your neck.” Even says and Isak looked over at him, a bit scared.

“I think… Julian did. I remember him grabbing at my waist and uh… pulling my hair.” Isak mumbled, trying to remember anything else. He heard Eskild sigh deeply and then he was standing up.

“Isak, please tell me you remember pushing him off or something.” Eskild pleaded, beginning to pace in the room.

“I don’t know what I remember.” Isak murmurs, feeling more than panicked. Looking over at Even, he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember. Why don’t I remember? What happened?” Isak pushed himself up, realizing his bones ached and he felt like he had a hangover times ten.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” Even grumbled. “It’s that fucker Julian. I’m gonna kill him.” He pushed himself out of the chair and started pacing as well.

“What-What did he do?” Isak was getting increasingly close to having a panic attack. Eskild and Even kept pacing and huffing. “Guys, can you stop thinking about whatever the fuck you’re thinking about and talk to me? I’m scared…” He exclaimed and they both stopped at the sound of Isak’s panicked voice. His throat closed up looking at their worried glances.

“Baby…” Eskild climbed next to Isak in the tiny hospital bed and held him close and any other day, Isak would be grumpy and complain but right now he needed this. “You were drugged. Julian slipped rohypnol into your drink.” Eskild explains, voice soft and hands running through Isak’s greasy hair. His breath hitched. Isak didn’t even know what to say to this. Why didn't he remember this?

“And… did I sleep with him?” Isak whispers, feeling like he was going to cry. Suddenly, Even made a noise of surprise, looking like he had remembered something himself.

“Did Jonas pull you away? Do you remember Jonas being there?” Even asks him and Isak squinted.

“I think I remember him yelling my name at me…” Isak answers, not completely sure. He felt like throwing up and not because he was hungover.

“That’s when I got to you, when he pulled you out of the house I knew something was wrong so I took you into the bathroom and then I saw your drink.” Even elaborated, rambling slightly. “I’ll call Jonas and tell him to come to your apartment, okay Isak?” Isak nodded at him, then turned to look up at Eskild who was still cuddling him.

“So I can go home now?” Eskild nodded and soon they were on their way back to the apartment.

Once they were back, Even lingered in the hallway for a moment and Eskild left them alone.

“Will you come in?” Isak asked him, voice quiet.

“Are you sure?” Even asks, “I know you want to take this slow and I just-“

“Even, I just need you to hold me right now, okay? Nothing else.” Isak told him, tip toeing closer and taking Even’s hands. Even nodded and they went inside. As soon as they were in Isak’s room, he went to get into more comfortable clothing, noticing he still had the stench of alcohol and probably vomit still sticking to his clothes.

“Do you want some clothes?” Even nods, so Isak hands him some sweatpants and Eskild’s Jesus tee shirt. They both turned away from each other to change but came together afterwards, Isak pulling Even into his warm bed.

“Do you feel better?” Even whispered in to Isak’s hair. He situated his head onto Even’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and slipping a leg between Even’s. The older boy followed, clutching Isak’s waist and running a hand through his golden curls.

“A little. I always feel better when I’m with you.” Isak whispers back, nuzzling slightly into Even’s neck.

“I thought this wasn’t a romantic comedy, Isak?” Even teased back and Isak just gave a breathy laugh, finally feeling an easy smile on his face. Even was so warm and Isak could feel himself just melt into his body. It shouldn’t be this easy but he was okay with it right now. He needed this.

“When is Jonas coming over?” He asks, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“All the boys are coming in a couple hours for pizza and hang out time.” Even tells him and as if he feels Isak’s confusion, “They’re all really worried about you, so they insisted.” Isak gave him a little smile.

“I’m sure we’ll have to tell them that we’re going on dates and shit.” Isak rolls his eyes but Even smiles.

“Are they gonna be okay with it?” Even asks him.

“Are you kidding? They’re gonna be through the roof and then probably jump in to telling you every embarrassing story about me that they have.” He grumbles. Even just laughs softly and Isak can’t get over how beautiful all of Even’s laughs are. There’s a moment where they just huff soft laughter before Isak speaks, “I’m glad they’re coming over though. I need a chill night.” Even hums an agreement. “You’ll stay, right?”

“You want me to stay?” Even asks and Isak feels like laughing again.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Isak says, rubbing soft circles into Even’s skin. “I like being around you.”

“I love being around you.”

“Okay, do you always have to one-up me?” Isak challenges, with a grin on his face, looking up to Even.

“What?” Even laughs, one eyebrow raised.

“I can’t say one nice thing without you trying to beat me at affection.”

“Beat you? This isn’t a competition!” Even’s giggles, reverberate through his chest, making Isak laugh with him. Isak places his head back onto Even’s chest.

“Well if it was, I’d be winning.” Isak grumbles.

“Oh yeah?” The older boy teases.

“Yeah, I’m the master at… affection.”

“Shut up, you dork.” Even kisses the side of Even’s head and Isak reaches for Even’s hand, intertwining their fingers once their giggling dies down.

“I love being around you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw cute lil cuddly ending <3
> 
> if you are liking the story so far please comment, it really motivates me to write faster. also, if you want something to happen, don't be afraid to comment and tell me you want like cute cuddling and watching movies or maybe a fight scene with Julian and Even???
> 
> hope you liked this chapter! thanks so so much for reading! :)


	8. That's True Love and Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just…” Isak shrugs. “I don’t wanna cry any more today.” Even’s faces softens and he brings his arm down to wrap around Isak’s.
> 
> “I don’t want you to cry either.” Even tells him, kissing him on the forehead, lingering for a moment before Isak’s elbowing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of angst but I think I make up for it with all the fluff lol
> 
> hope you enjoy this and a new chapter will be coming soon! <3

Even woke Isak up with kisses all over his face and he blushed as soon as he realized what was going on. Isak smiled up at him, feeling a bit more rested but still kind of felt like shit, which was understandable.

“The boys will be here soon and I thought you might want to shower.” Even whispers into his hair, making Isak shiver at the sound of his sleep-ridden voice. Isak nodded, really craving a shower but he didn’t want to get up from Even’s embrace. A few minutes later, Even spoke up again, “Isak, you do realize you have to stand up and go to the bathroom to be able to take a shower, right?” Isak shoved his shoulder before hauling himself up and out of Even’s arms.

“I still feel like shit…” Isak grumbles, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his bed. Even sat up beside him and gave him a sideways hug with his gangling legs on either side of Isak's body, kissing his cheek affectionately.

“The doctors said it might take a day or so before you feel healthy again.” Even mumbled into his skin and Isak wanted nothing more than to turn and pull his head up and kiss his plump lips. Instead, Isak leaned into his body for a few more moments before finally standing up and making his way into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Isak wanted to vomit. He had deep, dark purple marks _all_ over his neck. He felt violated and vulnerable. The bruises looked disgusting and so prominent again Isak's pale skin. Staring at the damaged skin, he felt tears burn at his eyes and bile rise in his throat just looking at the hand shaped bruise on the base of his neck. Suddenly, Isak was on his knees vomiting water into the toilet bowl and tears were streaming down his neck. He vaguely registered the bathroom door being swung open at some point.

“Isak? Isak? It’s okay… Everything’s gonna be okay.” Even. When did Even get here? When did he start holding him up so he didn't fall onto the tile? He felt a towel wipe at his mouth before he was collapsing into Even’s body. He felt sobs erupt from his scratchy throat.

“What’d he do to me, Even? What happened?” Isak sobbed and Even could feel his heart ache and sink to his stomach. All he could do was hold Isak tighter and tell him it’ll be okay. Isak felt a million feelings rush through his chest but the loudest one was the one Isak listened to. The feeling,  _that_ feeling telling him that he couldn't be without this boy. He needed Even, Isak could admit that to himself. He felt like everything was going to be okay as long as Even's arms were around his body. He felt so full with this boy that he felt like his heart would burst if he continued to hold all that affection in. Maybe not even just affection. Maybe it was love.

~~~

Eventually, Isak was clean and changing into fresh clothes when he heard the boys arrive. He threw on his sweatshirt that thankfully covered up his neck perfectly. Heading out of the room he heard the boys all shush each other and Even suddenly asking them where to order pizza from.

“Hey, Isak!” Magnus shouted once they all turned to him and Isak felt small under all of their heavy, worried gazes.

“Hi.” He says, sitting down at the kitchen table. They all tracked his movement, not sitting down with him yet. “Can you guys stop staring at me like I’m going to break?”

“Sorry bro… We’re worried.” Magnus apologizes and Isak gave him half a smile.

“I’m fine… I just feel really… hungover.” Isak tells them as they each start sitting down at a chair, Even sitting on the counter behind Isak’s head and brushing a hand down his arm comfortingly. Magnus watches the movement closely though, but before he can comment, Jonas is speaking.

“You don’t remember much though?”

“Shit, I don’t remember anything after talking with Julian.” Jonas tensed up hearing his name.

“Fuck, I’m so mad at myself.” Jonas groans, rubbing a hand down his face. Isak tilted his head in confusion. “I wish I would’ve grabbed that vodka bottle and smashed it on his fucking head.”

“What?” Mahdi asks, confused and a bit shocked. Jonas looks over at Isak cautiously.

“I don’t even know what the fuck happened so just, tell me.” Isak sighed, wanting to get it over with. He felt Even’s hand squeeze his shoulder and Isak couldn't voice how thankful he was that he kept his hand there, a comforting weight.

“In the backyard I could see you guys through the kitchen window and I didn’t even think…” Jonas shakes his head at himself. “I didn’t even think something was wrong for a while, I was so fucking out of it, but then all of a sudden it clicked and I realized you probably didn’t want to be talking to Julian and he was just getting so close to you.”

“He’s so disgusting.” Magnus commented, offhandedly.

“Yeah, the fucker.” Jonas replied, shaking his head and getting back on track. “So I went in and it took me a few minutes to get to the kitchen but when I got there he was,” Jonas’ faced twisted into one of disgust as he continued, “pulling on your hair and had one hand on your waist like a death grip and his other hand was gripping your neck." Even's hand tightened on his shoulder. "He was sucking and biting all over your neck and you just couldn’t even do anything, it was disgusting.” Isak felt a shiver go through his body just picturing it all and felt his face heat up.

“Then I pulled you away, tried to yell at him but I couldn’t even comprehend what to even say to him and took you outside.” Jonas huffed, like it was hard for him to retell the story. “Then Even took over.”

“Yeah, Even was like mowing people down to get you to the bathroom. He was like a superhero.” Magnus says lightly, making Isak smile a small private smile.

“On a lighter note, what’s with you guys? How’d you know Eskild?” Jonas asks, looking up at Even. Isak looks back to Even and he shrugs, raising his eyebrows.

“They’re your friends.” Even says, making Isak chuckle.

“Wait… Are you guys fucking?” Magnus blurted out and Even laughed loudly while Isak just blushed, shaking his head furiously.

“No, no we’re not. We’re just…” Isak hesitates, looking at all the boy’s faces. “Going on dates… and-“

“Don’t say “and shit”, you little fuck.” Even cuts in, making everyone laugh. Isak rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “We’re literally just going on dates.” Even reiterates to the guys. The all nod, wide smiles on their faces.

“I knew it.” Magnus says, suddenly, clapping his hands together.

“No you didn’t.” Isak tells him, rolling his eyes, there’s no way he could’ve known.

“Yes I did! You’re perfect for each other!” Magnus shouts and Isak just blushes.

“How so?” Even asks, an award winning grin on his soft face.

“You’re like the only guy who can make Isak all flustered; that’s true love and shit.” Magnus explains like it’s so obvious.

“Ugh, fuck off. I hate you guys.” Isak reminds them, everyone just laughs at him while he rolls his eyes so hard he’s sure he’ll hurt himself.

The pizza gets there shortly after and they all pile onto the sofas to watch a movie and eat together. They all put it on Isak to choose what to watch.

“Isak, I’m not watching ‘I Love You, Man’ again. I’ve seen it like eight times with you!” Magnus complains, with his mouth full of cheese and sauce.

“It’s my favorite! There’s no sad parts.” Isak almost whines and all the boys grumble but they know that’s what Isak needs. Isak pops the film in and sat next to Even and Magnus, leaving Mahdi and Jonas on the other couch. As the movie starts, Even swings his arm around the back of the couch, leaning into Isak’s space.

“You don’t like sad movies?” He asks and Isak looks away from the screen to meet his gaze, shaking his head.

“I just…” Isak shrugs. “I don’t wanna cry any more today.” Even’s faces softens and he brings his arm down to wrap around Isak’s.

“I don’t want you to cry either.” Even tells him, kissing him on the forehead, lingering for a moment before Isak’s elbowing him.

“You’re missing the movie. It’s funny.” Isak says, pointing at the screen and Even smiles all bright and wide, his eyes crinkling up and Isak feels his chest warm up at the sight. He rests his head on Even’s shoulder, whispering along to almost every line and feeling a sense of pride when Even would laugh at the funny parts.

“Normally, I would definitely make fun of someone for saying their favorite movie is a comedy with Paul Rudd and Jason Segel but, this is funny and… it’s cute that it’s your favorite.” Even whispers into his ear about have way though the film.

“You’re missing my favorite part.” Isak whines, making Even turn make and pay attention as Isak mumbles the lines, “It was the taste of betrayal… you fucking whore.” Isak giggled and he felt Even laughs shake through his shoulders.

After the film, the guys all said their goodbyes and Isak felt lighter on his feet after a chill night. He turned to look at Even to see him standing their awkwardly.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Isak asks him, watching him fidget, hoping he’d agree.

“Actually…” Isak’s heart dropped and his face probably did too because Even was quickly elaborating, “I just have to stop by my apartment, really quick and then I can come back..?” Isak scrunched his forehead up in confusion.

“Why do you have to go home?” Isak asks and Even bite his lip, eyes wide and serious. “Is everything alright?”

“I can’t lie to you…” Even sighs out, under his breath but Isak still picks up on it, walking closer to him. “Here, come sit down.” Isak was starting to feel scared at whatever Even had to tell him but he walked over anyway and they sat together on the couch. “I have to take my meds.” Even tells him.

“Oh.” Isak nods, “For what?” Even stares at him for a moment like he was trying to decide if he should even keep talking. Isak couldn’t stand to look into Even’s scared, blue eyes. “Even, whatever it is, it’s okay. You shouldn’t feel ashamed.” Even raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath.

“I um… I didn’t really want to tell you so soon but I know I have to.” Even stalls, wringing his fingers together until he finally looked up to Isak. “I… I have bipolar disorder.” Isak let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh okay,” Isak says, “I was afraid you were about to tell me you’re dying or something.” Even lets out a breath before continuing to stare at Isak. He realizes he probably should say more, “Okay. I actually, I know a little about bipolar. Magnus’ mom is bipolar and she helped me with my psychology homework once when we were doing a lesson on it.” Isak explains and Even looks like he’s in complete awe. “As long as you’re good,” Isak shrugs, “I’m good.”

Even lets out a relieved laugh, “What the fuck? Why are you so perfect?” Isak shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not perfect.” Isak tells him. “But, do you think I’m good for you? I mean, you’ll let me help you through… episodes and shit, right?” Even raises his eyebrows, mouth opening slowly.

“You don’t have to do that, Isak.” Even tells him and Isak scoffs.

“I know I don’t have to do anything but, Even, I really like you and I want to support you. That means I just wanna… be there for you like how you’ve been here for me during… this.” Isak explains, words just rattling out of his mouth and Even looks like he wants to hug Isak and never let go.

“Okay…” That’s all Even can think to say, a small smile growing onto both of their faces. Isak scoots closer, climbing into Even’s lap and leans forward, brushing light kisses all over Even’s cheeks, curling his hands around his neck. Isak feels that feeling in his chest again. That all consuming,  _this is the best thing in my life right now_ feeling that has him feeling lighter than air and he knows he's ready. He's ready for this.

“Can I kiss you?” Isak whispers against his cheek, feeling when Even's face heats up with a blush. Even’s hands wrap around his waist slowly, pulling them just a little bit closer when he nods.

“Of course.” Even tells him and then Isak is looking into his bright eyes, gripping the hair at the back of his head softly. He lets his eyes flutter shut and leans in, slotting their lips together. It’s so warm. Warmer than any other kiss Isak’s ever experienced. It’s slow and passionate and Isak’s never felt like this before. He’s never felt like his chest could burst just because of a kiss. He's never felt like he never wants this kiss to end. All the kisses he’s ever experienced were heated, hungry exchanges that Isak never found to mean anything, but this… This meant everything. He felt like he was cared for, he felt like he could walk on air. He felt like cotton candy, but sweeter. He felt like he could get used to this.

He felt like a puzzle that’s finally been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh they finallY kissED! woo! 
> 
> also, i know it's like kind of OOF for isak to totally accept even's bipolar but i just felt like this isak, this smart, college student isak would be more informed and wouldn't say the stupid shit that high schooler isak would say. even's bipolar disorder isn't really a big thing in this fic because i figured he'd probably be on good meds and not have many episodes anymore and i just didn't want tons of heavy angst like that cause i'm bipolar and i just don't enjoy writing that. i'd much rather have all this cute fluff and caring even :)
> 
> as always, comment if you're liking this fic! i'll probably be finishing this fic in the next few days because of how fast i've been writing so look out for updates <3
> 
> thanks for reading xoxo


	9. Why Aren't You Fucking Pissed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak watches as the light flickers in Even’s bright eyes, making them dark and angry. “I don’t want you to be mad…”
> 
> “Isak! Of course I’m mad.” Even exclaims, sitting up completely. “He hurt you, he damaged you, you golden boy.”

Isak has no idea how long they sat there exchanging warm, passionate kisses but eventually Isak pulls away. “We should just stay at your place tonight.” He tells Even and Even nods.

“As long as we get to keep doing this, I’m all set.” He says, kissing Isak’s soft lips again. Isak was content to let Even keep suck on his bottom lip but they had to get up eventually so Isak pulled away and completely stood up.

“Come on, let’s go.” Isak says, holding out a hand for Even to take and Even couldn’t help but pull him close once he stood up. Isak left a note for Eskild and soon they were heading to the tram stop, catching the last tram to Even’s apartment.

Eventually, they were snuggled up together in Even’s bed, limbs intertwined and hearts on their sleeves as they slide their lips together almost lazily. Isak wants to just melt into the older boy and can’t help but let out a soft moan as their tongues glide next to each other. Even wrapped his arms tighter around Isak, pulling them over so that Isak was splayed out on top of him. Even ran his hands through Isak’s golden hair and pulled away.

“Isak, you’re so perfect.”

“If I’m perfect, what are you?” Isak jokes, “Because I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.” He kisses Even’s nose before bumping it with his own nose and Even’s smile makes his eyes crinkle adorably.

“I have another date idea.” He says suddenly, eyes all sparkly and happy.

“What is it?” Isak asks, resting his chin on Even’s chest.

“That ruins the surprise.” Even tells him, squeezing Isak’s waist, making him grimace at the pain but Isak hides it well. “Are you doing anything next Saturday?”

“Ugh, yeah, it’s Vilde’s birthday and Eva’s throwing a huge party.” Isak groans.

“You want to go to another party?” Even asks, voice soft and worry in his eyes.

“I’ll know everyone there. Eva’s just inviting their friends and she’s getting Jonas and them to make sure no one tries to crash.” Isak reassures but Even’s still got a crease between his eyebrows. Isak reaches up and rubs his forehead smooth before leaning down and connecting their lips again. Even makes a content sound, running his hands up and down Isak’s back as they make out.

“Aren’t you hot in this?” Even asks against his lips, tugging slightly on the hoodie Isak was still wearing. He watched as Isak leaned back and flushed red. “I can give you a tee shirt, if you don’t want to just be shirtless…” He offered and Isak pulled away completely.

“I can’t take it off…” Isak told him, looking down at his hands. Even didn’t even need to ask why once he really looked at the sweatshirt. It covered up his neck perfectly.

“Isak… I’ve already seen the bruises.” Even reminds him, his voice careful and quiet.

“You haven’t seen… all of them.” Isak mumbles and Even feels his stomach drop. Isak watches as the light flickers in Even’s bright eyes, making them dark and angry. “I don’t want you to be mad…”

“Isak! Of course I’m mad.” Even exclaims, sitting up completely. “He hurt you, he damaged you, you golden boy.” He huffed, taking Isak’s hands in his, showing him how much it’s hurt him to see Isak hurt. “Why aren’t you fucking pissed?”

“He… he was just drunk.” Isak tries but Even huffs, annoyed.

“He was not drunk the whole time. He got a hold of illegal drugs, he had a plan to drug you. Isak, he could’ve raped you. He was planning to.” Even reminded him, his voice going soft when he saw the pained expression on Isak’s face.

“I just… Why would anyone do that?” He whimpered and Even pulled Isak into his chest before tears could even think of streaming down his face.

“I know, I know.” Even rubbed his hands over Isak’s back soothingly, making the tears in his throat disappear. Isak pulled away, slowly.

“There’s one more bruise.” Isak barely whispers and Even just nods, grabbing on to one of his hands. Isak hesitates before slowly pulling up his hoodie to reveal a dark purple hand mark on his waist. Even couldn’t help the way his breath hitched seeing Isak’s beautiful, silky skin so bruised and hurt. Even watched as Isak squirmed under his heavy gaze so he quickly leaned down to kiss the bruise softly. He pulled Isak into his arms and kissed his temple gently.

“I hate him. I hate him for doing this to you.” Even grumbled into Isak’s fluffy hair. “I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“No, you’re not.” Isak laughs, breaking the tension.

“Yeah I am, he can’t get away with this Isak.” Even tells him, serious toned but his face has lightened up hearing Isak’s laugh. “He has a class with my friend Mutasim so…” Even trails off.

“What, you’re gonna gang up on him?” Isak chuckled, incredulously, staring wide eyed up at Even.

“Yeah.” Even says, like it’s obvious. “He hurt you.” He mumbles, pulling Isak further into his lap and squeezing him tightly before peppering kisses all over his face.

“Even, it’s not that big of a-“

“Isak.” Even interrupted, firmly. “You’re with me now, and it’s the biggest deal to me if someone hurts you.”

There’s a moment of silence before Isak speaks, in complete awe, “I’m with you?” he asks. Even lets a small grin settle on his face.

“If you want to be.”

“Of course I do.” Isak answers quickly, pushing Even back onto the bed and kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, fight scene next chapter? i think so. beat his ass even! i know you can do it bby!
> 
> lol anyway, i hope you all are liking this! i'm so sh00k that people are actually reading this haha so comment if you like this and have any suggestions for more events that can go down
> 
> love you <3 thanks so much for reading xx


	10. Splendid Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby?" Isak asks, a flattered blush on the tops of his cheeks and a warm feeling in his stomach.
> 
> “Huh?” Even, raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t realize what he was doing to Isak.
> 
> “You called me baby.” Isak whispered, leaning into Even’s face with a grin broadening on his face as he watched Even blush.
> 
> “Is that okay?” Even asked, searching his eyes.
> 
> “It’s more than okay.” He told him, kissing his lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took me a little longer to upload this, i was busy ugh, but i think this is a pretty long chapter so i hope you like it :) If there's any mistakes, please tell me because I really wanted to get this up so I didn't proof read it.

Going through the week, it felt like Isak could not be happier. Even was his and finally he had someone that he could unload all this affection onto. Everything was great. Isak felt light on his feet and finally didn't feel like there was all this pressure on his shoulders. He walked out of class on Thursday later than usual and expected to see an almost empty campus.

The campus was not empty.

It took Isak a few moments to realize but suddenly his eyes were zeroing in on the freakishly tall blonde in the middle with about five other boys surrounding him; and Julian Dahl with three other boys on the other side of them. Isak stopped in his tracks. Even couldn't have been serious when he said he would _"kick his ass"_. Even's not like that. _Well,_ Isak thought _, I've only know him for two weeks, maybe he is like that._

Isak snapped out of it when he saw Even being shoved roughly and all his friends stepped into motion. Isak could feel his feet carrying him over to the scene, anger rising in his chest and he didn't know what the hell he was going to do once he was over there.

"Hey!" Isak shouts, once he was close enough but to no avail, the boys were shouting at each other, gross profanity and insults.

"Fuck off man, I didn't even do anything that bad, his friend took him away." Julian yells, shoving Even hard and making Isak’s stomach twist.

"You fucker, you hurt Isak, don't pretend you did nothing wrong." Even spat, shoving Julian particularly hard and then making a move to punch him in the jaw. "Ugly, piece of shit. Don't ever go near him again!"

Isak watched in complete shock from just five feet away as Julian was almost brought down by the force of the punch. Soon, everyone was throwing punches and Isak couldn't take it anymore, Even was gonna get hurt.

Isak started reaching forward and pulling at Even's jacket, trying to pull him away.

"What the- Isak?" Even turns back slightly, his guard going down for a second when one of the guys punched him in the jar, making Even lose his balance for a second. Isak felt concern pool in his stomach, he never wanted to see Even get hit like that again.

"Even, come on, stop this!" Isak shouts above their fighting.  _You're to get hurt. I won't be able to stand seeing you hurt._

"Stand back, Isak." Even grumbles, turning around and shaking Isak's arms off of him. Isak watched in utter shock as Even threw another hard punch to one of the other guys. All of them were getting bruised and beaten and when Isak noticed one of Even's friends bleeding and then Julian's friends were bleeding as well, he had to break this up. Isak found an opening in the group and began pushing Even backwards, away from the other group, and trying to pull one of Even's friends with him.

"Stop it! It's not worth it!" Isak shouts when Even tried to resist. On the other side, he's getting hit with the blows that were supposed to be going to Even.

"Isak-" Even protests but Isak just wraps his arms around his waist, pushing back with his whole body until he could turn around and see Julian and his friends running off, looking back at them. "Hey, come back!" Even shouts.

"No!" Isak yells at Even, shoving him away gently. "Stop fighting, stop this. All of you! What were you thinking?" Isak yells, surveying the whole group of six as they panted, anger leaving their eyes and instead staring at Isak, ashamed of themselves.

"He can't just get away from what he did, Isak!" Even yells and Isak flinches subconsciously from hearing Even yell at him. "We were doing fine!"

"He's bleeding! Those other guys were bleeding!" Isak shouts back, pointing to one tall boy with dark floppy hair.

"Isak, you let him get away." Even huffs, annoyed and running his bruised hands into his hair.

"Well that's life, isn't it." Isak shouts, beyond angry with how they planned this out. "Sometimes the bad guy gets away and you can't do anything about it but sit idly back and watch as he continues to live his life. Sometimes you don't get that perfect fairy tail ending like in the movies. We can't turn back fucking time and change what he did but we can move on! Just, forget about it."

"Isak-"

"Forget it! Just stop, okay? It doesn't matter." Isak didn't realize there were tears in his eyes until he was trying desperately to blink them away. No, fuck off tears, not today. "Follow me, I'll clean up your fucking bloody nose." Isak gestures for them all to follow as he began walking to his apartment, a few steps in front of them all.

As he walked he tried so hard to calm down, tried to stop thinking about the fact that no one has ever gone that far to show they care about Isak. Of course, there were other ways to go about it but Isak couldn't deny that what Even did was still a thing. A thing that was telling Isak to run for the hills because, what if you're in love with him? What if he's in love with you? Isak's heart clenched, because he didn't even know if he knew what love felt like.

Eventually, they were in Isak's kitchen and he had the first aid kit open. The boys all were silent, agreeing to let Isak play nurse for a few moments before they all had to apologize. Isak learned all their names as they quietly introduced themselves and then he got to work.

Carefully, he cleaned up the floppy haired boy, Yousef, and made sure to assess his nose. It wasn't broken, but it continues to ooze blood.

"Tilt your head back." Isak tells him, pulling out some tissue and handing it to him to block the blood from coming out. Yousef hopped off the kitchen counter and Isak went to look at the other boys. He carefully put Eskild’s Mickey Mouse band-aids on any other bleeding scratches and wounds but he completely avoided looking at Even. He didn't want to see the damage that was done.

Soon, Isak was sure he was done with them so he told them they could help themselves to water or tea as he disappeared into the bathroom, never having even glanced at Even. Isak stared at his reflection, he looked slightly pale and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He washed his bloody hands and then went back to the sink to splash cold water on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Isak calmed down. This isn't a big deal, it was just a fight. He opened the door and found the boys all talking about some movie while lounging on the couches. Except for Even. Isak scanned the room to look for him and then went back into the kitchen.

There he was, trying to blindly place a band-aid on his busted lip. Isak couldn't help but smile fondly, even if the swollen eye Even was sporting kind of making him feel guilty. That was definitely going to bruise.

"You're an idiot." He says, walking up and pulling Even's hands away from his lip. Even looked up with wide blue eyes to stare at Isak. Isak carefully dabbed at Even's lip with a wet wipe, making sure the wound was clean. He dug through the first aid kit to find the Neosporin. Carefully, Isak spread the cream onto his split lip. Then, he pulled the lip balm out of the kit and applied that all over Even's lips as well. Isak capped the lip balm and looked down, fidgeting before he began to clean up, placing everything back into the first aid kit. He didn't even know what to say to him right now but thankfully, Even spoke first.

"I'm sorry Isak." He says, a feather-light touch brushing on Isak's arm. "I didn't know it would make you so upset, knowing we fought them... I also didn't think you'd even be on campus, I guess I should've asked you if you had class..."

There's silence and Isak thinks Even might say something else but Isak speaks instead. "Of course I'm upset. I didn't want to see you get hurt, you dumb ass." Isak grumbles and Even gives him a fond smile.

"I'm really sorry." He apologizes again and Isak sighs, turning to look at him. Isak stared up into his gentle eyes.

"Thank you... for hitting him, I guess." Isak says and Even chuckles softly, eyebrows shooting up. "It felt kind of good to see you punch his face." Even smiled. His busted lip making the grin look a little wonky but just as bright.

"It felt kind of good actually punching him, you should try it sometime." Even says, pulling Isak into a tight embrace while rubbing his hands up and down Isak's back soothingly. Even kisses his soft hair gently before they just stand there for a moment, holding each other.

After some more tense apologies from the boys, and giving them all ice bags to ice their wounds, Isak was sat with them and Even, listening to all of them ramble and share stories. It was relaxing, and fun, to just watch Even's best friends laugh and tell stories about him.

~~~

Eventually after just talking and hanging out, the boys announced that they should get going so they said their goodbyes and Even ushered them out.

"Sorry, they're a lot." Even says, turning to him. Isak just smiles and pulls Even closer to him, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. They stood there with their hands intertwined, just looking at each other for a few moments.

"I have a date planned for us." Even says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Really?" Isak asks, looking up and Even nods.

"Of course." Even grins, pulling Isak by the arms and into his chest. "We can go now if you want, it's better in the daylight." Isak smile grows softer just looking up at Even's kind eyes. He really thought all the dates were going to end once Even told him that he's _"with him now"_. Isak still doesn't exactly know what that means or if that changes their relationship at all.

"Where are we going?" Isak questions, as Even picks up his coat and pulls it on.

"Baby, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that it's a surprise?" Even says, pulling Isak into his jacket. Isak just let Even help him even though he definitely didn't need help putting on a coat.

"Baby?" Isak asks, a flattered blush on the tops of his cheeks and a warm feeling in his stomach.

“Huh?” Even, raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t realize what he was doing to Isak.

“You called me baby.” Isak whispered, leaning into Even’s face with a grin broadening on his face as he watched Even blush.

“Is that okay?” Even asked, searching his eyes.

“It’s more than okay.” He told him, kissing his lips softly, cringing at the feeling of kissing the wound.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault.” Even apologized, gesturing to his lip.

“It’s okay, I just feel bad. It looks like it hurts and I can’t even kiss it better.” Isak pouted, making Even giggle. Instead, Isak began peppering kisses all around his bruised eye.

“You’re so adorable.” Even coos, pulling Isak impossibly closer and nuzzling his face into his hair. “Come on, lets go.”

~~~

They rode a tram for almost twenty minutes before Isak started to get fidgety.

“When are we gonna get there?” Isak whined and Even just laughed at him.

“Soon, I promise. It’s like two more stops.” Eventually they arrive and the tram drops them off right in front. Isak is in complete awe.

“Are you kidding?” Isak asks, feeling like he’s bursting with excitement. “The Botanical Garden?” He felt like he was a little kid again but instead of just begging his parents to go, he was actually there. He was finally going to get to walk through and see the Scandinavian Ridge and the Systematic Garden. He gripped Even’s hand tighter, tugging on his shoulder. “How’d you know I’ve always wanted to go?”

“You mentioned it on our first date, just briefly.” Even told him and Isak felt like bursting.

“I didn’t know you were listening…” Even looks offended, creasing his eyebrows together.

“Isak, you know I love hearing you talk.” He says, making Isak blush a deep pink.

For practically, the whole rest of the day Isak shamelessly dragged Even to every garden they could get to before the museum closed and the whole time, Isak was rambling off all the facts he could think of.

“Did you know for almost 200 years, preserved plants, animals, rocks, minerals and fossils have been collected and studied here? So the Botanical Garden isn’t just a part of the museum it’s like a scientific collection on its own.”

“Did you know that around 2000 different types of plants are used by humans to make food?”

“A sunflower looks like just one big flower, but actually, it’s composed of hundreds of tiny flowers called florets, which then become the seeds.”

“Also, the very first certified botanical garden was founded by Pople Nicholas III in the Vatican City in 1278 AD. Isn’t that interesting?”

Even nodded along to every fact Isak rattled off and was thoroughly amazed that a nineteen year old could hold so much knowledge in his brain. He tried to keep up and provide his own brief knowledge of the meaning of some flowers but he was a first grader compared to Isak.

“Did you know that an amaryllis flower symbolizes splendid beauty?” Even asked Isak and didn’t even feel surprised when Isak grinned and nodded.

“It also can symbolize worth beyond beauty, which I like.” Isak tells him and Even just shakes his head with a wide smile.

“You are amazing, I hope people tell you that every day and if they don’t then I’m going to.” Isak just blushes pulling him along to another bush of plants Even’s never seen before.

As the day went on, Even could not imagine anyone more gorgeous than Isak as he floated around the gardens, stopping at every sign and trying to absorb more knowledge and nodding along when he already knew it. Eventually, it was starting to get dark and Isak was rushing, trying to walk faster but Even knew he must be getting tired.

“Isak, we should probably head back to your apartment.” Even tells him, stopping him from walking any further. He gets a sad look in his eyes and a frown emerges on his face.

“There’s just a few more things I want to see…” Isak pleads, tugging on Even’s arm, their hands having never left each other’s grasp.

“Baby, we can come back another time. I promise.” Even reassures him, tucking a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear. “They close in five minutes and we’ve got to find our way out.”

“Alright…” Isak pouts, looking in the direction he wanted to explore still. “You promise we can come back?”

“Baby, I promise.” Even leans forward and kisses Isak’s mouth softly, despite the minor sting in his lips.

“Okay...” Isak says once they’ve separated, and he kisses the edge of Even’s mouth. They find their way out and get back on the tram, Isak curling up to Even once they’ve sat down. He realizes just how tired he actually is and leans his head on Even’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Even asks, smoothing down Isak’s unruly curls but to no avail.

“I’m great.” Isak tells him, stretching up to give him a tender kiss on the neck. “This was the best thing ever.”

“Really?” Even smiles, happy that he could make him so happy.

“Probably because you’re the best thing ever.” Isak answers and Even has to pull him tight and squeeze at his sides to convey how much that means to him. He peppers Isak’s face with gentle kisses and soon the soft boy is drifting off to sleep on his shoulder, but before he could fall asleep, Isak pulled out a red amaryllis flower out of his jacket pocket. It was slightly crinkled and flattened but Even still watched closely as Isak smoothed out the petals and held it up for Even.

"For you." Isak whispered, breath tickling Even's neck. "Because they remind me of you."

"Splendid beauty?" Even teases, trying to control the hammering in his chest at this precious gesture. Isak shook his head as Even took the flower, their fingers lingering as they touched each other.

"Worth beyond beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute lil sappy ending :)
> 
> and guys, i'm a film major okay, i don't know shit about biology or anything so i had to do some research for this chapter, i hope it was okay lol
> 
> anyway, please comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for things that could happen in other chapters. someone suggested they go to an observatory and isak geeks out about the stars and i am all about that so that's definitely happening haha. i also really want a cute chapter with sana coming over to study with isak because ugh what a duo <3
> 
> thanks so much for reading <3 hope you have a great day :)


	11. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took out his phone again to start texting Even to come save him now but of course, Chris was already sliding up against Isak and he was once again forced to put his phone away. 
> 
> “Found you.” Chris smirks, breathe hot on the side of Isak’s face. Isak gives a grimace at the thick smell of alcohol on his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter :) All the comments I've been getting have made me so happy and I'm so so glad you're enjoying this fic!
> 
> i love you guys and the comments mean a lot to me :D hope you like this chapter, i think it's a little long so that's cool

“Eskild!” Isak yells, squeezing his eyes closed as soon as he caught sight of the naked stranger in their kitchen at ten in the morning.

“What!?” He heard Eskild yell from inside his bedroom. Isak huffed loudly and opened his eyes to see the man smiling nervously at him. He quickly walked off, disappearing behind Eskild’s door and Isak waited for Eskild.

“Eskild.” He called again but his roommate was already walking into the kitchen with a robe on.

“Yes, Issy?” Eskild asks, try to sound innocent.

“Can you please tell your hookups to put on pants in communal areas?” Isak crosses his arms.

“You walk around in your underwear sometimes!” Eskild shouts in an accusatory tone.

“He was naked! I saw his dick!”

“You saw someone’s dick?” Even came walking into the kitchen. Isak rolled his eyes, sighing.

“If Even came in here naked, I wouldn’t yell at you!” Eskild tries to deflect.

“Even wouldn’t do that! Don’t try to drag him into this.”

“Chris used to walk around here naked!”

“No he didn’t Eskild, you know that never happened!”

“Well he probably would’ve he was such a douche!”

“Eskild, you didn’t even know him?!”

“Why don’t you just run away already with your boyfriend?!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Whatever,” Eskild shouts and Isak feels his chest constrict, they’re teasing suddenly turned into a fight and Eskild looks so red in the face. “This is your fault Isak. Why do you have to leave me? You and Linn are my only friends, Isak, you know that!” Eskild shouts, storming back into his room leaving Isak frozen in shock. Isak doesn’t know how long he stood there but at one point Eskild was shoving his hookup out of his room and Even was showing him to the door.

“Isak…” Finally, Isak could move and he flinched when he heard Even’s voice right next to him.

“I haven’t spoken to him since we were at the hospital…” Isak murmurs. “I’m such a piece of shit.” Isak huffs, dropping onto one of the kitchen table chairs. Even bent down to meet Isak’s eyes and started rubbing up and down his shoulders.

“Isak, you’ve just been busy. He’s being dramatic.” Even tries to comfort him but Isak just stuffs his face into his hands.

“No, he’s right, I haven’t been a friend to him.” Isak says. “We used to have movie nights, and study together and go to parties together but I’ve been so preoccupied with you that I forgot to ask him how he’s been.”

“You’re a great person, Isak.” Even reminds him, kissing his forehead affectionately.

“I can’t go to Vilde’s party with you tonight.” Isak decides. “I have to go with Eskild.” Even nods, with a small smile on his face.

“Okay baby, I’ll pick you up afterwards and we can get ice cream or something.” Even says, knowing he’s not truly invited and can’t really show up unless he’s showing up Isak.

“Alright.” Isak leans forward and kisses Even tenderly.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Even kisses Isak just one last time before standing up again.

“Do you really have to go?” Isak whines.

“Yeah,” Even laughs, “I have my own coursework to deal with and you do too. Plus, maybe you should hang out with Eskild today and remind him that I promise not to come into the kitchen naked.”

“Good.” Isak teases, kissing Even’s lips one last time before he was leaving.

~~~

Arriving at Vilde’s party, they were already half way to drunk and Isak felt pretty good. Eskild spotted a hot boy across the room so he promptly ditched Isak only five minutes in and honestly, Isak saw that coming. He looked around for a moment before locking eyes with Sana, standing in the corner alone.

“You look very nice tonight Sana, excepting to see someone?” Isak teases, leaning against the wall with her.

“Are you?” Sana sasses back.

“I know you’re crushing on someone, Eva spilled it.” Isak tells her, and Sana makes a face, twisting up her mouth. “She didn’t spill a name though.”

“I’m not telling _you_ , Isak.” She groans, rolling her eyes. Isak copied, rolling his eyes as well.

“I’ll tell you who I’m seeing.”

“I know who Chris is.”

“It’s not Chris. I’m actually dating someone.” Isak tells her seriously, and Sana looks over at him, eyebrows raised.

“Someone is dating you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Voluntarily?”

“Surprisingly.” Isak can’t help but smile, looking over at Sana’s surprised face.

“And you’ve actually let this happen?” Sana asks, with a smirk on her face.

“His name is Even.” Isak grins proudly, and Sana quirks an eyebrow.

“Even? Even Bech Naesheim?” She questions and Isak’s eyebrows shoot up.

“You know him?”

“He’s my idiot brother’s best friend,” Sana groans. “Elias.” He nods in recognition. 

“I met him on Thursday, all of Even’s friends.” Isak tells her, gesturing for her to follow so he could get another drink. Sana followed with a huff.

“They’re so annoying. They’re always making YouTube videos and they’re constantly at my house. Can’t they go somewhere else?” Isak laughed at her, grabbing a beer from the fridge and handing Sana a diet coke. She smiled appreciatively and they made their way back out to the living room.

“Even’s a good guy though.” Sana tells him and Isak nods.

“So now will you tell me the guy you’ve been crushing on?” He asks, nudging her shoulder with his arm. Sana smiles, looking down at her feet.

“You’ve already met him, I guess… One of Elias’ friends… Yousef.” She tells him and Isak’s smile widens.

“Ahh, Yousef.” Isak teases, sounding impressed. “I bet I’ve gone farther with him than you have.” Sana’s eyes bulge out of her skull when she looks up at him. Isak smirks, “I cleaned his bloody nose.” Letting out a huge breath of relief, she punched Isak in the arm.

“You jerk.”

“Sana, we need your help with the cake.” Chris interrupted and Sana turned to her immediately.

“Isak, I’ll see you later.” Sana waved, turning away from him completely.

“Wait-“ but she was already gone and now Isak had to find someone else to talk to before he got anymore drunk. He was already uneasy about going to this party but talking to Sana was really helping his nerves. Isak took a gulp of his beer before taking his phone out.

Even

I really wish you were here

Eskild isn’t keeping you company?

He met someone cuter than me :(

Sounds fake, but okay

I’m all alone, I have no one else to talk to

Baby, I can come get you early if you want?

Maybe in an hour? I don’t want to be rude

Ugh I wish you were here

 

I wish I was there too

Instead I’m watching Burn After Reading all alone

Maybe you can come sooner and hang out a little :)

Okay I think I can manage it ;)

Isak?

Did you die?

Or find someone more interesting to talk to?

 

“So how have you been?” Chris asked Isak, leaning in close to him. Isak was forced to put his phone away, not seeing the last few messages and turned to Chris.

“I’m good, how are you?” Isak tells him and he tries to lean back but Chris has got him cornered.

“Good good, haven’t seen you in a while.” Chris winks. Isak knows this is the signal. This is when Isak should stop talking and start making out with Chris, but Isak doesn’t want to start making out with Chris. He just wants to make out with Even.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Isak says, making Chris raise his eyebrows and place his hand on the wall behind Isak’s head. Isak knows that talking will most likely stop Chris from leaning in. “I’ve had lots of homework recently. Boring stuff. You know what, that reminds me, I have to get some chem notes from Sana.”

“You were just talking to Sana.” Chris says, face dropping. Isak was already inching away from him though.

“Well, I forgot.” He quickly slips out of the living room, promptly making his getaway and finding himself bumping into Magnus.

“Magnus, I need you.” Isak pleaded, surprised at the fact that he never thought he’d be saying that to Magnus of all people.

“Bro, you do know I’m straight right?” Magnus quirks an eyebrow up.

“Yes! I know, ugh, I would never hook up with you.” He cringed, making a disgusted face just at the thought.

“What?! You’d totally bang me!”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Isak shakes his head and Magnus tilts his head.

“Why do I feel like we’ve had this conversation before?”

“Magnus! Not the point, I need you to not leave me. Chris is trying to make a move on me.” Isak says, taking a swig of his beer.

“Why don’t you just tell him you have a boyfriend?” Magnus asks, confused. Isak just sighs.

“Even’s not my boyfriend.”

“What?! Did he dump you? I’m gonna kick his ass.” Magnus threatens and for a moment all Isak can focus on is how supportive Magnus is as a friend, but he quickly snaps out of it.

“No, we’re still dating but like… I don’t know, it’s all really vague and mysterious.” Isak huffs. “It feels like he’s my boyfriend but we haven’t talked about it at all. I don’t even know if this thing is exclusive.”

“Isak, are you hooking up with other people?”

“No!”

“Okay good, I was about to say, how the fuck is it fair that you get a hot guy like Even falling for you and still get to hook up with other guys.” Magnus complains, and Isak can’t help but laugh. “But seriously bro, just talk to him. You deserve a good guy like Even as your boyfriend. He’s golden.” He pats Isak on the shoulder and Isak just shakes his head.

“How are you so nice sometimes and then the next minute you’re asking me what it’s like to suck dick?” Isak says, incredulously.

“Seriously, are you ever going to tell me about that?” Isak rolls his eyes but a fond smile makes his way onto his face.

“Why don’t you ask the next girl who wants to suck your dick… Oh wait.” Isak teases and Magnus punches him the arm. They talk for another twenty minutes, about nothing really but Isak feels comfortable. That is, he feels comfortable until Magnus is leaving him to chase after some girl that happened to glance at him.

“Magnus, no-“ but he was already gone and Isak was left leaning against the wall alone. He took out his phone again to start texting Even to come save him now but of course, Chris was already sliding up against Isak and he was once again forced to put his phone away.

“Found you.” Chris smirks, breathe hot on the side of Isak’s face. Isak gives a grimace at the thick smell of alcohol on his breath.

“You found me…” Isak responds awkwardly, and Chris laughs but it really wasn’t funny. Isak is looking around for some type of escape while Chris goes into some story about some person in some place. He just about makes eye contact with Jonas when Chris grabs Isak’s chin and pulls his face over to look at him.

“Baby, why don’t we get out of here?” Chris moans, pressing his whole body against Isak’s side and Isak tries desperately to pull away from his grip on his face but yet again he’s been backed into another corner. _Stop fucking standing near corners, you idiot._

“Chris, I-“ Isak was cut off by Chris gripping the base of his neck and Isak felt panic set in. He squirmed away, but there was nowhere to go. He reached up and pushed Chris’ arms away, which didn’t really help and only made Chris mad.

“What are you-“

“Isak! Baby, where have you been?” Isak jumps at the loud voice and the strong arms pulling him off the walls and into his body. _Even._ Isak felt Even give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Isak quickly wrapped his arms around Even’s waist, feeling safe in his arms. Even began to rub a hand up and down Isak’s back and he could feel his panicked breath settle.

“Who are you?” Chris growled, rolling his eyes.

“I’m Isak’s boyfriend.” Even extended a hand. “Who the fuck are you?” Isak felt himself tense at the word… Boyfriend? That’s what they are now? Is this it? Is the talk Magnus told him to have? Isak felt a million thoughts jumbling his half-drunk mind.

“Boyfriend?” Chris laughed. “Isak, you… you can’t have a boyfriend?” and before Isak can say anything, Even is jumping in.

“Why not? It’s his life.” Even practically growls, squeezing Isak tighter, possessively.

“Yeah but he… He’s terrified of that shit.” Chris explains, drunkenly. Isak feels Even’s heart racing.

“Well maybe he just didn’t want to be with you.” Even says, voice calm and serious. Chris just scoffs. “Back off, okay. He’s mine.” Even finishes, pulling Isak away and out into the hallway of the apartment building. Isak let out a huge sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding in. “I’m sorry.” Even apologizes.

“For what? You just saved my ass.” Isak tells him, with an easy smile on his face.

“Well… I know we haven’t talked or anything and I… I just blurted out that I’m your boyfriend and that you're mine and like, I know that scares you. I know you wanted this all to be slow and everything and we never even really talked-” Even rambles on and the only way to get him to stop was when Isak kissed his lips tenderly.

“Even.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Even answers, a little breathless. Carefully, he continues, “Do you want to be mine?” Isak feels like laughing from how light he feels. There's a moment of silence before Isak answers, slowly.

“Even, of course.”

“Whew, good, I was worried for a second.” Even teases, even brushing a dramatic hand across his forehead.

“Shut up.” Isak laughed, pushing Even slightly as he began to walk down the hallway to the stairs.

“Anything for you, boyfriend.” Even tells him, a teasing smirk on his face. Isak felt like maybe Even was his favorite person in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comment if you're enjoying the story and have any feedback. what are some things you like? what do you think i could add? i love hearing all of your opinions xoxo also, next chapter will probably have some of isak treating even and taking him on a cool date
> 
> hope you have a great day my little flowers :)


	12. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This definitely beats my dinner date idea.” Even tells him and Isak smiles, leaning in to press a kiss against Even’s cheek.
> 
> “I’d eat dinner in the middle of a desert and enjoy it as long as I was with you.”
> 
> “No you wouldn’t, you’d hate that.”
> 
> “You’re right, but I was trying to be romantic.”
> 
> “Just stick to being smart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter! if you haven't seen Moulin Rouge! (or even just listened to the soundtrack honestly) then you're missing out on some top notch references. Also I reference It's A Wonderful Life, because Isak's having a pretty wonderful life right now, so why not reference such a classic :)
> 
> so yeah, some of the things in italics are quotes from Moulin Rouge (and one from It's A Wonderful Life which is kind of Even's thoughts) and I think you can kind of tell which are quotes and which are just Isak's thoughts but it's kind of supposed to be both... if that makes sense lol
> 
> please comment if you like the story, i really appreciate and it really does make me write fast for you guys. 
> 
> okay, love you all, please enjoy <3

Wrapped up in each other’s limbs, Isak wasn’t sure he was going to be able to leave Even’s bed. Everything was just so warm and comfortable. _Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss, every day._ Isak’s bones felt like jelly and his body sunk deeper and deeper into _his boyfriend’s_ body. He never thought he’d see the day where he would be waking up with a boy who likes him so much that he wanted to be with Isak as his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It was such a heavy concept in Isak’s mind before but now it feels like it could be so easy. Even makes everything seem so easy.

Suddenly, an alarm is interrupting Isak’s train of thought. It’s his alarm. Isak sits up groggily, leaning over Even’s torso to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

“Shit.” Isak curses, making a move to get out from under the soft covers. He completely forgot last night that he has nine o’clock classes on Monday’s.

“Baby…” Even moans, gripping onto Isak’s waist and pulling him back down.

“Even, I have class in an hour. I have to get up.” Isak reminds him, attempting to unwrap himself from the older boy’s long arms.

“Noooo.” Even whined, pressing soft kisses all along the side of Isak’s head and anywhere he can reach. “Stay with me. Just skip class, you’re smart enough already, in fact you’re too smart. Stop learning so much.”

“Even,” Isak laughs, “I need to go to class. I’m going to end up flunking biology like you.” Even frowns.

“You’re mean now that you’re my boyfriend.” He grumbles, letting Isak get up.

“No I’m not, I even planned a date for us.” Isak tells him, pulling on his jeans from yesterday.

“Really?” Even raises his eyebrows, looking a little more awake. Isak nods happily, opening Even’s drawer and stealing a tee shirt and a sweatshirt. “What are you doing?”

“Borrowing your clothes, I didn’t bring anything for today.” Isak explains, pulling on Even’s clothes. He looks over at the sleepy boy to see him smiling brightly.

“You look great.” He smiles and Isak can’t help but lean down and give him a kiss, Even grabbing onto his arm and making the kiss deeper. Isak pulled away reluctantly.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll come around later and we’ll go on our special date.” He grins. Even pulls him in for another affectionate kiss.

~~~

It feels like Isak can never get a break.

As he walks out of the library from checking out a few more books, he’s approached by Chris. _Of fucking course._ Chris smiles at him kindly but Isak knows he’s got to be up to something.

“Hello there, little science nerd.” Chris greets, making Isak stop in the middle of campus, arms full of books and a frown on his face.

“Hi Chris, I’m actually late for something.” Isak tries but Chris won’t let him get around him.

“There’s a party at Lukas’ house on Friday.” Chris tells him and Isak just raises his eyebrows in question.

“Um, alright…” Isak says, sounding completely uninterested but Chris doesn’t get the message.

“Would you go with me?” Chris smiles.

“Go with you? What?” Isak asks, extremely confused. Wasn’t Chris there when Even told him he was his boyfriend?

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun.” He says but Isak is already shaking his head.

“Chris, I have a boyfriend. You met him on Saturday.” Isak tells him. Chris’ face drops, mouth falling open slightly.

“Oh I was… I was really drunk that night. I don’t… remember that.” Chris explains. “You really have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, Chris.” Isak says and as if mentioning it could conjure Even, he suddenly was walking up to Isak with a grin on his face but confused eyes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Even asks, trying to seem casual as he slipped an arm around Isak’s waist, squeezing his sides.

“Chris was just saying hi.” Isak tells him and Chris just smiles politely.

“Yeah but I know you’re busy, Isak, so… goodbye.” Chris waves, backing up.

“Bye Chris.” Isak says before Chris was walking away and Even was leading Isak in the other direction. “He asked me out.” Isak told him, confusion still in his voice.

“Whoa, seriously?” Even asks, surprise evident in his voice. Isak laughs, incredulously.

“Yeah, apparently he was black out drunk when you introduced yourself as my _boyfriend_ so he asked me to come to Lukas’ party on Friday with him.” Isak explains and Even just scoffs.

“Well clear your schedule Friday night because apparently I need to remind more people that you’re taken.” Even says, pulling Isak closer while they walk which was making it a little harder to walk but really, Isak was fine with it. He just laughed at Even’s remark and they walked to KB together to grab a coffee.

“So what’s this date you’ve planned?” Even asks Isak once they’ve sat down with their drinks and a chocolate croissant to share.

“I can’t believe you just asked me that when you’ve never told me about the dates _you’ve_ planned beforehand.” Isak scoffs, ripping off a piece of croissant.

“Alright, fair enough but can you tell me where it is?” Even asks with a teasing smile on his face. Isak rolls his eyes.

“It’s in Norway.”

“Oh, really? Fuck, you’ve gone all out.”

“Shut up. I hate you.” Isak throws a piece of bread at him. Even just laughs at him, smiling so fondly Isak has to look down at his coffee. “It’s outside, that’s your only hint.”

“Ooo, interesting.” Even comments, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I asked your friends if you’d like it so hopefully they weren’t just fucking with me.” Isak tells him and Even looks up abruptly.

“You asked my friends?” Even questions, a confused smile on his face.

“Yeah, I bumped into Elias and started a group chat with all of them to kind of get their input on this.” Isak explains, feeling nervous at the fact that maybe Even didn’t want him doing something like that. “It was nothing…” Isak adds timidly, with a shrug.

“Isak…” Even says fondly, and it makes Isak look up cautiously, “That’s so sweet, I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.” He reaches his hand across the table and grips Isak’s hand.

“Really?” Isak asks.

“Yeah, this is the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me and I don’t even know what you did.” Even laughs. Isak smiles but his heart clenches at the fact that no one’s ever done this for him. Even should be treated like royalty, he should be used to gestures like the one he gives to Isak. Suddenly Isak is even more determined to give Even the most perfect night possible.

“So you went through all that planning and still made it on a Monday night?” Even critics after a moment of comfortable silence and Isak huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“I know but, the guys told me you didn’t have any classes on Tuesday’s, I thought it’d be a good idea.” Isak groans and Even giggles at his over-dramatic scene.

“You’re so amazing.” Even tells him, words coming out so easily as he leans in to peck Isak on the lips.  _I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented boy._

~~~

That night, Isak made them take a thirty minute tram and Even was beyond curious to see what this surprise would be. Finally, they were walking to their destination and Isak was practically buzzing with excitement.

“What’s in the bag?” Even asks, gesturing to Isak’s stuffed backpack.

“Supplies.” Isak answers smugly and then he’s pointing forward. Even looks forward to see a sign. A sign saying, _Showing: Moulin Rouge! 21:00_ and Even felt a bubbly laugh rise in his throat.

“We’re seeing Moulin Rouge?” Even asks, smile broadening on his face and Isak thinks he looks absolutely precious.

“Yeah, but it’s more than that.” Isak answers vaguely and Even just shakes his head in disbelief. Isak led him past the sign and Even saw a huge projection of the title screen for Moulin Rouge. It was completely empty in the lot where usually Isak knew there would be cars parked side by side and people all over the grass. From his spot in standing in the middle of the grass, Mahdi waved them over and Even laughed happily.

“What is all this?” Even asked Mahdi, gesturing to the empty space around them.

“It’s a drive-in theater. I work here.” Mahdi explains and Even just raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah I got that, but… Where’s everyone else?”

“It’s closed on Monday’s so I bribed Mahdi to help me out with this.” Isak told him, with a smile on his cute little face. Even felt like stealing the fucking moon and giving it to this absolutely amazing boy.

_What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon._

 Mahdi and Isak shared a hand shake before Mahdi left, telling them the movie would start in five minutes. Even couldn’t stop staring at Isak.

“What? Is it bad?” Isak’s face twisted into one of fear and hurt so quickly he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Isak lets out a little squeak, making Even laugh and pull back.

“Isak, this is the nicest thing someone’s done for me.” Even tells him and Isak’s face brightens, giving Even a blinding, toothy smile.

“You deserve more than this.” Isak blushes, pressing his forehead against Even’s. Even pulls him in closer so their bodies are pressed together.

“Like what?” Even whispers, teasing and not really expecting a reply that isn’t _“Shut up, you dork.”_.

“The moon.” Isak whispers and Even swears his heart stops, “You deserve the moon.”

Even blushes a beautiful pink, his smile brightening up everything about him and Isak feels so enamored by him, but the movie’s about to start and he knows Even would hate to miss the beginning.

“Come on, the movie’s gonna start soon.” Isak tells him and Even nods, still trying to hide his smile. Isak brushes a thumb across his warm blush, making Even shiver. Isak pulls away hesitantly, taking his backpack off. Even finally looks around and realizes that there’s already a thick layer of blankets and a ton of pillows on the grass. Isak goes and sits down on one side, looking up and patting the space beside him for Even to sit with him. Still in a state of awe, Even sits, watching closely as Isak pulls a fuzzy blanket out of his bag, handing it to Even.

“This is for us to cuddle underneath, and these-“ Isak explains, before pulling out two different containers. “are for us to eat.” Isak giggles, opening one container to reveal steaming pasta and the other container held a huge stack of brownies.

“Dinner and a movie?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah but like, upgraded.” Isak tells him, giggling and Even just laughs at him, nodding.

“This definitely beats my dinner date idea.” Even tells him and Isak smiles, leaning in to press a kiss against Even’s cheek.

“I’d eat dinner in the middle of a desert and enjoy it as long as I was with you.”

“No you wouldn’t, you’d hate that.”

“You’re right, but I was trying to be romantic.”

“Just stick to being smart.”

They cuddled up together, eating pasta out of the same container, both of them leaning back on the mound of pillows and Even resting his head on Isak’s shoulder. Isak felt so light just listening to Even sing along lowly to all the songs and trying to dance along as well, making Isak giggle. He couldn’t even really pay attention to the movie because of Even rattling off all the facts he knew about the film, but honestly, Isak would listen to him talking about grass growing if he had that same passionate tone.

“So Baz Lurhmann put this into a trilogy called the Red Curtain trilogy, but it’s not exactly a trilogy in the traditional sense. It’s because each film follows a specific filmmaking technique. The first film, Strictly Ballroom, uses dance, the second film, Romeo + Juliet uses poetry and language and then this film uses song.”

“You see that necklace Isak, that’s the most expensive piece of jewelry that’s ever been made for a film. It’s worth three million US dollars. Can you believe that?”

“Did you know Leonardo DiCaprio was going to play Christian but he auditioned and they realized he couldn’t sing? I love that, that even someone as perfect as Leo can’t sing.”

“Nicole Kidman broke her rib for this film, Isak, twice! Pay attention, stop looking at me.”

Isak couldn’t even feel embarrassed being caught staring down at Even for the millionth time as he sang along softly to the Elephant Love Medley. He just looked so happy, singing both parts so passionately under his breath. Isak could not be more in love with him. _Because that’s what this, right? This rushing feeling in my chest and the want-no the need to do everything to make him happy. Just to make him smile. I would do anything for this boy._

_Because the greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return._

And Isak knows, this is love. He’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now. this. is. what. i'm. talking. about!
> 
> i'm good at talking about movies because, boy, i'm a film major, i know this stuff lol
> 
> alright, isak's reaLIZED that he's in love and he'S not freaKING out??? isn't that just great? haha, i hope you all enjoyed this and hopefully most of you got my moulin rouge references :)
> 
> thanks so muuuuch for reading my pretty daisies xoxo


	13. Nothing Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jerry Maguire? What is this?" Isak asks, his face contorting in confusion. Even stares at him a little slack jawed.
> 
> "Isak, don't tell me you've only seen Tom Cruise in action films."
> 
> "Mission Impossible is good."
> 
> "No Isak." Even shakes his head, "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's one am, this is kind of a short chapter and i didn't proof read it but i'll try to write a long chapter next
> 
> i hope you like this one, tell me if i made any mistakes that i didn't notice and also watch Jerry Maguire if you haven't

Isak knew he was getting more attention than usual from other boys, and for once, he didn’t like it. Guys he used to hook up with at random parties were telling him he looked good when he passed them in the hall. He was being flirted with in the library and the book store he usually went to on campus. Isak complained about it practically every day that week to Even as it had seemingly just started on that Monday when Chris asked him out.

“Jonas told me you always got that sort of attention.” Even told him on Friday while their sitting in KB sharing a coffee before they would head to Isak’s apartment to pregame with the guys.

“Not in public like this.” Isak said, making a grossed out face. “It’s weird, I don’t like it. I feel like now I get how it feels when girls are cat called and shit.”

“Guys are just telling you that you look good?” Even asked and Isak nodded, a crease between his eyebrows. “I bet you they’ve heard that you’re taken.” He said, smugly.

“What? What does that have to do with this?”

“Boys want what they can’t have.” Even answered and Isak just laughed.

“Seriously? That’s what you think this?” Isak asked, shaking his head incredulously.

“Yeah. I bet you a blowjob that guys will be all over you at Lukas’ party tonight.” Even said and Isak just laughed, taking a sip of their coffee.

“Yeah, right. You’ll be by my side all night though.” Isak told him and the older boy just smirked. Isak rolled his eyes so hard, he was sure he’d go blind.

~~~

Of course, when they got to the party Even did stay with Isak for a while. They shared a beer and Even made fun of Isak’s horrible taste in movies, until Sana was walking up to talk to Even. She looked over to Isak, signaling that he should leave them alone so Isak begrudgingly left to get another beer.

And that’s how Isak ended up where he was now, Even across the room talking to Sana and Isak being cornered by Lukas. _Damnit, how the fuck did I get caught in another corner?_

Isak watched as his boyfriend stared at him from across the house as he  tried to speak to Sana. Isak knew that Even knew he was talking to a former hook up. Isak had hooked up with Lukas a handful of times at a few different parties and went home with him a couple times too.

"Isak?" Isak looked over to him to see Lukas staring at him with a question on his lips. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"How are you finding that chemistry assignment?" He asks again and Isak groans.

"It's terrible, I've been working on it nonstop. I don't even have time to do anything else." Isak says, rolling his eyes and he didn't miss the way Lukas smirked, watching his lips and not his eyes. Lukas leaned in closer, resting his hand behind Isak's head.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to throw this party tonight. I'd probably be pulling my hair out if I wasn't getting drunk." Lukas jokes but his eyes haven't left Isak's mouth and Isak knows this. He's fidgeting and finding himself more and more uncomfortable but he has no clue how to get out of this conversation with Even all the way over there. When Lukas' hand drifts from the wall onto Isak's neck that's when Isak finally flinches away, pushing his hand roughly.

"Lukas-"

"Isak! There you are, I've been looking for you." Thankfully, he was being pulled into Even's arms, face smashing against Even's neck with how hard he pulled at Isak's body.

"Who are you?" Lukas asks, a grimace on his face. Isak watches Even smile brightly but it's too bright.

"I'm Isak's boyfriend, and you are?" Even says, way too loud for someone who's right in front of him.

"I'm-" Lukas starts but Even isn't listening, instead he's pressing Isak against the wall again and kissing him passionately, making Lukas huff loudly and storm off. Even continued licking into Isak's mouth, the kiss turning filthy and Isak moaned into it. Even's hands roamed up and down his body and Isak couldn't stop the full body shiver that ran through his body at the fact that so many people could see them right now. Isak moans louder as Even grinds their hips together perfectly and soon he's pulling the older boy into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, Isak turns back to Even and kisses him like he was starving. Even grabbed under Isak's thighs and lifted him with ease to seat him on the countertop. Isak was practically clawing at Even, trying to get him closer and closer but it wasn't close enough.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?" Even groaned into Isak's lips and Isak looked down to see Even already rock hard in his jeans. Isak leaned down to kiss down Even's neck, leaving him breathless and his lips could feel the pounding pulse beneath his skin.

"I need to suck your dick, holy shit." Isak moaned.

"Isak, here?"

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah." Isak moaned, pulling at Even's belt and unbuckling his pants before looking back up at Even's face. "You're okay with this, right?"

"No. No, stop." Even grabbed at Isak's arms, pulling back to eye level.

"Why?" Isak whines and Even looks at him incredulously.

"Isak. No, because other boys might be okay with fucking you in Eva's bathroom but I want you all to myself. I want to make love to you for the first time and show you that you're all mine in a place where people aren’t going to be banging on the door." Even says, scooping Isak into his arms. "I want to hear you moan and writhe and I don't want anyone else to hear us."

"Okay..." Isak whispers, breathless. "Where are we gonna go then? Our roommates are probably home..." Even smiles and tucks a lock of Isak's hair behind his ear.

"I actually had been planning an _extraordinary_ date at a very nice hotel downtown for a little while later but... it can be for tonight, if you're ready?"

"Even..." Isak feels like he's never been more special in someone else's eyes and he surges forward to press a soft, loving kiss to Even's lips. This kiss isn't heated, this kiss is gentle and kind and tells Isak all he needs to know about tonight. That this is a night about him and Even will take such great care of him.

They make it into their hotel room, clothes still intact somewhat and Even is gentle. He's soothing and makes sure Isak is always comfortable. Isak feels like crying, feeling so cared for and so deserving of these overwhelming feelings. Even makes him feel like he's the most loved person in the world and Isak could not feel more lucky than he did in those moments with Even in that hotel room.

"These are fucking good." Even says, mouth full of food, gesturing to his plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. Isak nods, taking another bite of his own sandwich.

"Yeah..." Isak trails off. "I feel bad for leaving the boys, we didn't say goodbye to them." Even chuckled at him, eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure they will get over it, Isak." Even assures him, shaking his head. "Why are you so nice?"

"What?" Isak huffs out a laugh, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, you're just too adorable and I can't handle it." Even tells him, leaning over on the bed and kissing Isak's face.

"Ew, gross! You got cheese on my face!" Isak cringed, grabbing a napkin but Even beats him to it, brushing his thumb across his cheek and wiping it off of him.

"Sorry, baby." Even whispers, making Isak blush.

They finished eating and cuddled up together under the sheets, Even trying to figure out the TV in their room.

"Even, just lay down." Isak whines, pulling at his arm, but Even just pouted.

"I wanna watch a movie with you to fall asleep too." Even whined back and suddenly it was like his whining paid off because he was brought to a selection of movies. "Yes! What do you wanna watch Isak?"

"Nothing sad." Isak answered, his face pressed against the pillow, watching Even fondly. "Or whatever you wanna watch." Even looked back at him and smiled so brightly Isak had to look away. Even takes at least five minutes scrolling through movies before he picks one.

"Jerry Maguire? What is this?" Isak asks, his face contorting in confusion. Even stares at him a little slack jawed.

"Isak, don't tell me you've only seen Tom Cruise in action films."

"Mission Impossible is good."

"No Isak." Even shakes his head, "No." Even starts the movie, leaning back and burying his head in Isak’s bare chest. Isak tangles his hand into Even’s soft, messy hair and actually decides to pay attention to this movie.

Towards the end of the film, Isak realized Even had fallen asleep on his chest but he was too enthralled into the movie to turn it off. Jerry began his speech in Dorothy's living room, with tears in his throat and Isak couldn't look away.

"But it wasn't complete." Jerry was saying on screen, "It wasn't nearly close to being in the same vicinity as being complete... because I couldn't share it with you. I couldn't hear your voice... or laugh about it with you. I miss my... I miss my wife." Isak could feel his own tears in his throat as Tom Cruise's eyes began to well up. "We live in a cynical world... a cynical world... and we work in a business of tough competitors." There's a long pause where Dorothy and Jerry just look at each other. Until Jerry speaks, "I love you. You... complete me."

Isak feels a tear run down his cheek at hearing him get choked up as Dorothy interrupted him.

"Shut up." She whispered. "Just shut up. You had me at hello." More tears streak down Isak's face along with Dorothy's. "You had me at hello." Isak couldn't even watch as Jerry crossed the room to embrace her because he was already nudging at Even harshly.

"Wha-Baby?" Even mumbles, sleep making his voice gravely and low. He looks up to see Isak with tears streaming down his face.

"I told you I didn't want to watch anything sad." Isak whimpered, wiping away his tears and trying to get out of Even's grasp. Even wouldn't let him go though, tightening his grip on Isak's waist.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Even chuckles, peppering kisses all over Isak's skin wherever he can reach and then moving up to kiss away Isak's salty tears. "I didn't know you'd stay awake."

"It's a good movie." Isak whispers to him, trying to wipe at his wet face but Even took hold of his hands.

"Aw you're so cute. I love that you cried."

"What? Who likes when people cry?" Isak asks, scoffing.

"It means Cameron Crowe did his job and made you invested into their characters enough that you cried when they cried."

"You're such a nerd." Isak sniffles but buries his head into Even's warm chest anyway. Even kissed at Isak's head before nuzzling his face into his hair.

"Hey Isak?" Even whispered.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You... complete me." Even said dramatically into Isak's hair. Isak groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm too tired to actually write one of these end note things so comment if you liked this or if you have any suggestions for things that could happen in the next chapters <3
> 
> thanks so much for reading xoxo


	14. Glow In The Dark Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, they don’t know who Isak is.” Mutta says, pointing to the camera and suddenly, Isak is being ushered closer to them.
> 
> “Come on, introduce yourself.” The boys yell and Isak coughs uncomfortably, standing up and walking over to Even’s side of the couch. He waved awkwardly, bending down to be seen.
> 
> “Hi. I’m Isak.” He says, voice quiet and Mutta pulls his arm to come closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right, there's more of the Balloon Boys in this chapter! woo! ugh, i love them. i think Mutta is my favorite (besides Evy) because that 17th of May video ugh he's so adorable and smol
> 
> i hope you like this fluffy chapter, i tried to make it good cause the last chapter was not very good (and i'm sorry)
> 
> hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading xoxoxo

Isak knew he should’ve called first or texted or something but he was too excited. He knocked on Even’s front door eagerly, bouncing with excitement. Isak heard noise coming from the other side of the door and as he raised his hand to knock again, the door was swinging open and six boys were on the other side. Elias, Mikael, Adam, Mutta, Yousef and Even stared at him with knowing smirks. Isak surveyed all their faces before coming eye to eye with a camera. Adam was filming him, giggling behind the expensive camera. Isak felt his face scrunch up in confusion.

“I’m sorry… I’ll just-… I’ll come back later or-“ Isak started but then all the boys were shouting greetings and pulling him in. Even gave him a kiss on his pink cheeks.

“What’s up?” Even asks, throwing a casual arm around his shoulders. Isak looked around again to see all the boys watching with fond smiles and Adam was still filming him. Isak felt silly and insecure all of a sudden.

“Uh, what are you guys doing?” Isak had to ask and Even laughed.

“We’re just about to make a YouTube video for our channel. Usually we’re at Elias’ house but-“

“Sana just had to have her friends over.” Elias interrupts Even with a groan and all the boys laugh.

“Oh.” Isak nods, not knowing what else to say.

“What’s that?” Even asks, gesturing to the piece of paper Isak was still gripping tightly.

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s dumb.” Isak quickly tried to turn his backpack around and shove it in but Even grabbed his wrist.

“I wanna hear what it is.” Even tells him sincerely.

“Yeah, what is it?” Yousef asks, nudging Isak’s shoulder.

“I… I got that internship at the Botanical Gardens…” Isak says, biting his lip to try not to smile but Even’s face was brightening up, eyebrows raising and mouth opening.

“Really? I mean, I’m not surprised.” Even practically shouts, pulling Isak into his chest and giving him a big hug. All the other boys started cheering and Isak just laughed. “I’m so proud of you baby, I knew you’d get it.” Even whispered into his hair and he lifted his head up to give Even a bright smile, kissing him on the lips briefly.

“Okay, let’s get to filming, I only have a few more hours before I gotta go.” Yousef announces, clapping his hands together and ushering the boys into the living room.

“Oh, right, I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Isak asks, turning to Even and looking up at his wide eyes.

“No, Isak, stay, hang out with us.” Mutasim says, hitting Isak on the back.

“No, no, I don’t wanna intrude.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Mikael assures him, “You can just chill and wait for us to finish. Then we can go get food or something.”

“Yeah, come on, stay.” Even tells him, kissing his temple. Isak nodded, still feeling like he was interrupting them. He watched as Adam set their camera up and they all took their seats on and around Even’s couch, squishing together and basically cuddling up to one another to fit into the frame. Elias and Mikael sat on the floor while Adam, Mutta and Even sat on his small couch. Isak sat in a chair behind the camera, taking out his phone to mess around on Instagram so it didn’t look like he was staring at them.

“Hello everyone! You look great, like usual!” Elias greets, leaning in to the camera. “Today we’re gonna be playing Would You Rather.” All the boys started whooping and making random noises, making Isak look up and giggle at them, catching Even’s eyes.

“Oh and excuse Even for staring off; his precious boyfriend is here with us so he’s gonna be a bit distracted.” Adam teased and all the boys laughed, shoving Even around while he blushed. They were right, of course, because as soon as Adam started asking Mikael a question, Even’s eyes were back on Isak’s.

“Okay okay, Yousef, would you rather give up cheese or alcohol for the rest of your life?” Elias asks and Yousef doesn’t even take a moment to think.

“Alcohol. I can’t breathe without cheese, man.” He says and all the boys make noises showing they agree.

“Mikael,” Even spoke up, “Would you rather only be able to listen to Nickelback songs for the rest of your life, or have to read the whole iTunes terms and conditions every single day for the rest of your life?” Mikael groaned loudly, taking a moment to think.

“Terms and conditions, bro, I can’t… I can’t listen to Nickelback.” Everyone laughs loudly, making Isak look up and Elias catches his eyes.

“Oh oh, Even.” Elias winks at Isak, Even making a noise. “Would you rather marry Leonardo DiCaprio or Isak?”

“Ohhhhh!” All the boys yell, erupting into laughter, but Even just smiles and blushes, shaking his head.

“Wait, they don’t know who Isak is.” Mutta says, pointing to the camera and suddenly, Isak is being ushered closer to them.

“Come on, introduce yourself.” The boys yell and Isak coughs uncomfortably, standing up and walking over to Even’s side of the couch. He waved awkwardly, bending down to be seen.

“Hi. I’m Isak.” He says, voice quiet and Mutta pulls his arm to come closer.

“I’d marry Isak.” Even says finally, pulling him down onto the couch and into his arms. Isak hid his blush into Even’s neck, biting his lip so his smile wasn’t so huge, but Even unabashedly kissed Isak’s forehead and grinned brightly. Isak snapped out of it, pushing Even away slightly, but keeping his hands on him.

“No, you wouldn’t. You’d give up your house to marry Leo.” Isak says, and all the boys laugh loudly.

“No, but I’d give up everything to marry you.” Even teases, brushing their noses together and Isak can only shake his head and mumble.

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“Evak! Evak! Evak!” The boys began chanting and quickly Isak made his getaway, climbing out of Even’s arms to curl up in the chair again, trying to desperately hide his blush.

“Aw, you guys are cute.” Adam says, Even nodding before they move on, continuing their video. Isak watches Even as he laughs and jokes with his friends. He can’t help the soft, fond look he knows he gets on his face and he feels lucky to get to see this side of Even. This just makes Isak want to get to know every side of Even, every persona that he puts on for the different people in his life. Isak wants to have the privilege to know all of him, and that sounds selfish, but Isak wants to be selfish when it comes to Even. He wants all of him.

Isak completely zones out when he starts thinking about how deep he’s in this. He’s gotten so deep that it didn’t even bother him when Even joked about marrying him. Isak knows he’s head over heels and he forgot to catch himself. He forgot to stop before it got too much because now he knows it’s too much but it’s weird because, it doesn’t feel like too much. It feels easy and comfortable and… it’s love. Isak knows it and it’s not sending him running. It’s making him want to stay around as long as Even will have him because it seems each day Isak finds a way to fall deeper in love with this ethereal boy. How much more in love can he possibly get?

_But the heart’s not like a box that gets filled up. It expands in size the more you love._

~~~

It’s been half an hour since the boys left, forgetting that they had plans to pregame with some of Adam’s friends. It’s Friday night and Isak doesn’t have any plans so he lingers for a moment after helping Even clean up their filming gear.

“Wanna watch a film?” Isak offers, nervous that Even might have better things to do. Even turned to him and tilted his head, making a face.

“Actually, I have plans.” He says and Isak feels his face drop along with his spirits.

“Oh right, I… Duh.” Isak rolls his eyes at himself, taking a step back and looking down at his shoes.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take this boy out on a pretty cool date.” Even says, making Isak look up quickly to see a smirk on Even’s face as he walks closer to him. Even grasps one of Isak’s fidgeting hands.

“Oh, what boy?” Isak asks, playing along. Even’s smirk quickly turns into a fond grin.

“Oh he’s amazing. The best person I’ve ever met. He’s funny, and hot, and adorable but most of all he’s the smartest person I know.” Even raves while Isak bites his lip, trying not to smile. “And he’s my favorite person in the world.”

“You should introduce me sometime.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you’d love him.” Even leans in and kisses Isak passionately. They spend a few moments in their own world, exchanging sweet kisses and exploring each other’s mouths before Even pulled away reluctantly. He pressed his forehead against Isak’s, wrapping his arms around his waist. “So, would go out with me tonight? I promise it’ll be fun.”

“Hmm, I guess.” Isak says, trying to conceal his excitement. Even bumps their noses together when he laughs loudly.

“You guess?”

“Well, now I don’t know, you just admitted to cheating on me with another boy.” Isak teased, making Even peck his lips.

“Baby, you’re so cute.” Even coos, bringing Isak into a hug. Eventually though, they break apart and walk to get dinner.

~~~

“What is this date that we have to go on at almost 22:00?” Isak questions, mouth full of a McDonald's chicken nugget. Even shakes his head.

“It’s a secret.” Even tells him and Isak just shrugs, stealing a fry from him.

“It was fun today, watching you film the video, even if you guys are way too loud.” Even laughs at him.

“Yeah, it’s always relaxing to just stop thinking about school work and make a dumb video.” He explains. “Sorry if they made you uncomfortable with the marriage comment, thingy.” Even trails off, avoiding Isak’s eyes.

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad they like me enough to, you know, joke with me.” Isak smiles, and Even looks up at him.

“Are you kidding me? They love you!” Even says, making Isak giggle.

“I like them too, they’re cool.” Isak says. “And they don’t ask gross questions like Magnus.” Even laughs loudly and Isak wonders if he’ll ever get used to the feeling he gets when he makes Even laugh. It’s incredible.

~~~

“Even. What are we doing here? They’re obviously closed.” Isak watches closely as Even leads him up to the huge doors of the Teknisk museum. “I’d love to go and it’s very thoughtful of you but they close at like 18, every day.”

“You’re so cute.” Even says, suddenly pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket and sliding a key into the door, unlocking it with ease. Isak stares, in complete shock.

“What the fuck?” Even just giggles. “How the fuck did you just do that?”

“My aunt works here.” He explains, raising his eyebrows. “Are you impressed?”

Isak could easily say he’s impressed but instead he just sputters, unattractively. “Even! This is definitely illegal!”

“That’s debatable.” Even opens the door and gestures for Isak to walk in. “Come on baby, this isn’t even the real date.” Isak walks in, too shocked to argue. He looked around the dimly lit museum, a bit in awe.

“Have you been here before?” Even asks, curving an arm around Isak’s waist.

“Only once, with my parents. I was really young but I remember it being the best day ever. I was so… happy. My dad even bought me some glow in the dark stars from the gift shop to put all over my ceiling.” Isak says, walking a bit deeper into the main room before Even was guiding him away.

“Well, I don’t want to toot my own horn or anything but this may be a little more impressive than getting some sticky glow in the dark stars.” Even says, with a mischievous grin on his face. Isak quirks an eyebrow but Even just leads them deeper into the museum, through all kinds of hallways and even up a flight of stairs.

“Even, where are we going?” Isak asks, keeping his voice down, still afraid they’re going to be caught or something.

“It’s right around the corner. Oh! Close your eyes.” Even says and before Isak can object, Even was covering his boyfriend’s eyes and leading him to the double doors carefully with one hand on the small of his back. Isak held onto Even tightly as he guided him slowly. He was beyond curious to see what Even was hiding from him and couldn’t even begin to guess before Even was pushing open a door and taking his hands off of his eyes.

“Okay. Look up.” Isak opened his eyes and audibly gasped, eyes probably widening comically but he didn’t care how dumb he looked right then.

It was absolutely breathtaking. Isak couldn’t help but laugh because of all the happiness built up in his chest. Even had taken him into the planetarium, already up and running, displaying the whole universe right before Isak’s eyes. He looked around at the domed ceiling, feeling like he had to take everything in right then, that he couldn’t look away.

“Isak.” Even called his name but he didn’t look over at him.

“Yes?” Even chuckled at his adorable boyfriend, not being able to take his eyes off the stars and planets above him.

“Do you wanna lie down?” This made Isak look over at him though, a question in his eyes. Even smiles at him, gesturing down to the middle of the planetarium where usually a speaker would stand in front of all the guests but instead, there was a thick pile of blankets and a mound of pillows. “I kind of stole the idea from you, sorry.” Even apologized but Isak couldn’t even register the words he was saying.

“Even, you did this?” Isak asks, dumbly.

“Of course I did.” Even chuckles, sounding fond and adorable. Isak looks over at his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ His wonderful, beautiful, amazing boyfriend who does the most breathtaking things, that just made Isak sneak into a museum with him and asked to cuddle in a pile of blankets to look up at the stars.

“This is…” Isak starts, trying to come up with the right thing to show how he’s feeling but the sheer lack of words to portray how he’s feeling probably say enough. “I don’t even know, fuck, this is… a lot.” Isak finishes lamely.

“Is it ‘a lot’ in a good way?” Even asks, sounding hopefully and even a little nervous.

“What the fuck, Even? Of course it’s in a good way. Are you kidding me? Am I dreaming?” Isak exclaims, making a big deal out of pinching his arm. Even laughed at his adorably confused boyfriend, taking his arm and leading him down to the blankets. They don’t say anything for a while, curling up under a blanket and snuggling up to each other, faces smushed together. Isak is content with just staring up at the universe but Even breaks the silence.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about all the constellations and stars?” Even asks, teasing but Isak takes it as an invitation to begin his ramble on the stars.

“You know that when we look up at the stars we’re looking into the past, because all those stars are dead.”

“I don’t like that fact.” Even tells him, a serious tone lingering in his voice.

“Well did you know that about 10,000 light-years away in the constellation Aquila, there is a cloud of alcohol with a diameter 1,000 times larger than our solar system?” Isak starts, making Even look at him, with eyebrows raised. “Yeah, the amount of ethyl alcohol in the cloud could serve a little over 400 drinks.”

“Wow, party at Aquila’s.” Even chuckles, and Isak turns his head to kiss his cheek. He looks back at the projection above his head.

“You can’t see it but the Andromeda galaxy is our closest galactic neighbor, it’s just 2.5 million light-years away. Though it is 140,000 light-years across, it isn’t bright enough to be seen in the night sky by our eyes. If it were brighter, it would look six times larger than the full moon and be way better that it in general.” Isak continues to just say whatever facts come to mind, content in showing off for Even. Even seemed to like it, humming when he was interested and running his finger up and down Isak’s arm. Occasionally, Isak could even feel his boyfriend’s heavy gaze on the side of his head but it didn’t make him uncomfortable. If anything, he felt nice being stared at, as weird as it sounded.

“I just remembered something funny.” Even hummed to show he was listening, “According to these recent studies from the Max Plank Institute or something, the middle of the Milky Way smells like raspberries and tastes like rum.” Isak looks over to see Even’s disbelieving face. “Apparently, they found some key chemical components for both raspberries and rum that can be found at the center of our galaxy.”

“That’s so cool.” Even responds, snuggling up closer into Isak’s side.

“Yeah. I love space.” Isak whispers, dreamily. Even suddenly pulls his arm up to point at a particularly bright blob near the Moon.

“What’s that?” He asks and Isak smiles.

“That’s Jupiter.” Isak grabs onto Even’s wrist and guides it up slightly, “And above it is the Black Eye Galaxy... and then a little further up,” Isak guides Even’s arm to point a bit higher. “That’s the Sunflower Galaxy.”

“And over there is the French Fry galaxy,” Even teases, pointing to some random blob. Isak giggles so he continues, “And that’s the Daisy galaxy, and the Butterfly galaxy. Oh, wait that’s the Big Dipper, isn’t it?” Even says, whilst Isak shakes his head, giggles making his shoulders shake against Even’s body. “I know it is because it looks like a spoon and spoons are dippers, apparently. Even though I think it looks like a blob of stars and light. Why are you laughing at me?” Even asks, but he’s laughing at himself as well at this point.

“I love you, but you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Isak giggles and suddenly the air is charged, electrifying their bodies. Isak freezes, body tense and everything is too silent. Even stills against him but he doesn’t even have to think about it. He knows. He knows that Isak didn’t say that on accident and Isak knows it too. Isak knows it was going to happen. It was all inevitable.

“I love you.” Even says into the silence and Isak thinks he’s never heard him sound so serious. “I love you without knowing how, why or even from where.” Isak’s chest feels full and light at the same time. He never wants this feeling to leave him. It’s euphoric. It’s… He’s never felt this particular way before. Isak doesn’t even know exactly what to say, so he says how he feels.

“I’m just, exactly where I want to be.” _With you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im not gonna ruin the cute moment :D
> 
> (but comment if you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions for me <3)
> 
> love you all (almost as much as Isak loves Even) xoxo
> 
> also i have no cLUe how i'm going to end this fic ????? i guess we'll see. do you guys want this to end soon or do we want to go all the way to the marriage proposal? i have other fic ideas so i can always jump on those and give this a nice ending in the next couple chapters or something. let me know!


	15. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak, are you feeling better?” Jonas called out to him, making him realize he was still standing in the middle of the door way. Isak rubbed at his eyes.
> 
> “No.” He grumbled, walking in to grab a beer and crack it open. He felt everyone watch him closely when he took a huge gulp from the can. “I need to get drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so overwhelmed with how many people are actually reading and enjoying this fic! ahhh, i feel so pressured to make this good. thank you so much to everyone who's reading! i've even seen some people leaving kudos and i'm like ay i'm reading one of your fanfictions and you just left kudos on mine wtf
> 
> okay, i hope you all like this chapter <3 also, note, this is supposed to be the following week after that last chapter

Isak knew all of this was going too well. It’s been a little more than three weeks since that very first date with Even and Isak was so happy. Of course it was inevitable that something would go terribly wrong, especially after that amazing planetarium date. Isak thought he’d be good at this. For some reason, he thought he’d be good at having a boyfriend and for a while there it seemed like was. Even and him were good, but like most times in his life, Isak fucked it all to hell within one day.

He wasn’t in the best mood to begin with. Isak had not wanted to attend a party that but Magnus and Jonas were begging him. That morning Even had told him it’d be fun so Isak agreed if only to make out with his boyfriend the whole time they were there. So he woke up more grumpy than usual.

Then, he went to class and it was like the world was suddenly turned against him. It was like the universe realized that Isak had it too good. Isak already knew Even was way too good for him and this whole thing with the dates was way to perfect but the universe just had to give him more shit, didn’t it?

First, there was the quiz. Isak got his grade back to see that he completely flunked it which made his actually want to cry. In the middle of the lecture hall, Isak was close to tears and that’s when Elias sat down next to him. And no, not the nice Elias, not Elias Bakkoush who wouldn’t even be caught dead in an anatomy class. It was the very same Elias who had bullied him all through high school and now even into university, which honestly, Isak wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t changed.

“Hey, Isak. Heard you’ve got a new boy toy.” Elias sneers and Isak just wants to run away. He wants to throw his failed quiz into the sun and hop on a boat and just sail away from this fucking twat.

“He’s not a boy toy, don’t talk about him like that.” Isak grumbled, quickly hiding his quiz in the textbook in front of him.

“Oh really? Well, I know you like to sleep around so I figured “toy” was the appropriate name for your… endeavors.” Elias jabs and Isak visibly cringes.  _Don't you fucking dare talk about Even like that your piece of literally shit. He's the most perfect being on this planet, and I should know._ But Isak didn't say any of that.

“I don’t need to explain myself to _you_.” He spits, not even looking over at him. “What do you even want? Why’d you sit over here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. Ask you about your new… boyfriend.” Elias says, and his tone is friendly.

“I’m not talking to you, we aren’t friends.” Isak responds, because obviously they aren’t friends. _Who does he think he is?_ For the whole rest of class, Elias continues to try and whisper comments to him, trying to get his attention but Isak vehemently ignores him. Until...

“Oh my god, would you shut the fuck up?” Isak finally explodes, in the middle of class. He’s turned to Elias who’s wearing an ugly _fucking_ smirk on his face and the whole class has gone silent, staring at him.

“Mr. Valtersen.” His professor quips and Isak looks over at her, eyes wide. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“What? No, I can’t miss class.” Isak argues, desperately. He’s never missed this class and it’s the hardest course he’s taking. He can’t afford to miss this.

“Mr. Valtersen, I will not tolerate such inappropriate behavior. I’m going to demand that you leave.” She declares, voice strong and unwavering. Isak sits there for a moment, completely shocked before she raises and arm to point at the door and he snaps out of it. He dramatically slams his textbook and gathers his things, storming out of the room and into the first bathroom he sees. Isak locks himself into a stall to try and calm down.

His breathing picks up and he collapses onto the dirty floor, bringing his knees to his chest to stop himself from having a panic attack. Instead, he just cries. How come everything can be so great and then the next moment it feels like he’s back in high school?

Eventually, Isak knows he has to head to another class across campus so he wipes his eyes and makes himself look somewhat presentable. He looks into the mirror, splashing his face with cold water to get rid of the tear stains. After he’s dried off his face and fixed his hair somewhat, he looks at his reflection. _Great, now I just look high as shit._

Isak groans and heads to his next class begrudgingly.

~~~

Thankfully, his chemistry class went a lot smoother and he was able to stop by the library to get some studying in without having any more breakdowns. Of course, the universe decides he should no longer think he is safe in the library because after only half an hour of studying, a body was sliding into the chair across from him. Chris. Great, why the fuck not?

“What do you want?” Isak snapped, and he didn’t mean to sound so harsh but he was honestly so done with today. Chris just glared at him so Isak set down his pen and stared back.

“I see what you’re doing.”

“What?” Isak asks, voice short and angry.

“I saw your so-called-boyfriend with another guy today. I think he’s called Mikael or something. They were getting coffee.” Isak rolled his eyes so hard he saw black.

“That’s his best friend, Chris.”

“You think I believe that? Come on, I know you Isak. You can’t have a boyfriend, you have no clue how. You have no _idea_ how to have a relationship. You should just drop the act.” Chris said seriously and Isak just swallowed, throat tightening up. He was right, Isak knew he was right. Isak had no clue how to be in a relationship but he thought… Even and him were good. He knew how to be Even’s boyfriend. Isak tried to shove the thought out of him, but Chris knew. He knew how terrible he was when it came to relationships and maybe it was easy with Even now but what if it got hard? What if Even changed his mind and realized that Isak was shit at all this.

“Shut up.” Isak snapped but it wasn’t as harsh as he wanted it to sound. “You don’t know anything about my relationship.”

“I know that it’s fake. So just drop the act, and come crawling back to me like I know you want to.” Chris smirked cockily, spreading his arms out and gesturing to his body. Isak rolled his eyes.

“Leave me alone.” Isak snarled, looking back down at his textbook.

“No.” Chris leaned back in his seat, a smirk still plastered on his face.

“Fuck you.” Isak growls, slamming his textbook and packing up his things.

“Oh, come on.” Chris laughed, sounding categorically evil. Isak threw a death glare at him before storming out of the library. As soon as he burst through the doors, the universe decided to put a body right in front of him. He ran right into them, his book falling to the ground along with all of the loose papers inside of it.

“Fuck!” Isak exclaimed, feeling so angry at the world he might just cry again. He squeezed his eyes close and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

“Isak?” Isak opened his eyes to see Even standing in front of him. “Isak, are you alright?” He tried to grab a hold of his arm but Isak quickly flinched away, bending down to collect his things.

“I don’t want to talk right now.” Isak snapped, and it definitely sounded too harsh even for his own ears. He felt Even bend down next to him and collect some of his papers. “Even, just leave me alone!” He practically yelled, looking up to see Even’s shocked eyes.

“Al-Alright.” Even stuttered, leaving Isak’s papers and standing up but not walking away just yet.

“See you later.” Isak growled lowly once he had all his things and stormed away, almost running to the nearest tram station, leaving Even in the dust.

So, Isak knew that was a bit overdramatic to yell at the only person he never has wanted to yell at but he was having a rough day, okay? Actually, he was having a shit day. He even yelled at Linn when he got home to see she had eaten his leftovers from dinner with Even last night. It was half a carton of fried rice and three pieces of sesame chicken but Isak had wanted it, god dammit.

After eating a bowl of dry cereal, he shut off his phone and laid on his bed to try to just sleep this whole day off. He got about ten minutes into closing his eyes to rest before there was a knock at the door. _Fuck you Eskild, can’t you just remember your damn key for once._

Isak huffed loudly after the second set of knocks and got up from his bed, stomping over to the door. Swinging it open, he really just wanted to cry. Even was standing there with a carton of cookies from his favorite bakery and a sad smile on his face.

“Even. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.” Isak sighed, wishing people could just read his mind to see that the universe had pissed him off and he's done with this whole day.

“I just thought I could try to cheer you up…” Even tells him, timid smile still on his face. Isak closed his eyes so he didn’t yell.

“I’ve had a really annoying day and I just want to sleep.” He tries to explain but Even perseveres.

“Well I can lay beside you and we can just be together.” Even suggests.

“No, Even! I want to be alone!” Isak explodes, immediately regretting it once he sees how sad Even’s eyes get.  “I just… I’ve had a shit day. Everything’s gone wrong and I don’t want to see anyone right now. I want to sleep this day off and then go to this party to get drunk off my ass. Okay?”

Even stares at him for a moment like he wants to protest and say that maybe being with him would help and yeah, he’s probably right but Isak doesn’t know how to think properly right now.

“I’m tired and I’ve cried at least twice today. I just… need to sleep.” Isak explains slowly, through his teeth and Even nods. “But… since you’re already here you can sit in the living room until the guys get here to pregame.” Isak huffs, gesturing to Even to walk in and surprisingly he does.

“I’ll be here if you want to talk.” Even says, eyes sad and eyebrows looking concerned. Isak hated that he’s worried Even this much but he just nods. He begins to retreat to his room but not before Even can tell him, “I love you, Isak.”

And it feels like a punch in the gut when Isak has just spent the last couple minutes yelling at him and then begrudgingly letting him into his apartment. So Isak stops in his tracks and turns, voice tight and body still tense but his words meaningful. “I love you too.”

Even gives him half a smile and it hurts to see him upset so Isak quickly turns to go and bury himself under his sheets. Isak gets to sleep for two hours before he wakes up to hear loud laughter coming from the living room. He sits up and it takes him a full two minutes to realize what’s going on. The pre-game. Isak looks at the clock to see it’s almost 18:30. Isak changes his clothes, even putting on the jeans that Even’s practically in love with. He leaves his bedroom slowly, peeking around the corner to see Mahdi, Jonas and Even laughing about something Magnus was saying. They all looked so cozy together and Isak wished he could shake this seemingly permanent grumpy mood. He seemed to be able to sleep off the anger and exhaustion from the day but the crease between his brows didn’t smooth out.

“Isak, are you feeling better?” Jonas called out to him, making him realize he was still standing in the middle of the door way. Isak rubbed at his eyes.

“No.” He grumbled, walking in to grab a beer and crack it open. He felt everyone watch him closely when he took a huge gulp from the can. “I need to get drunk.”

~~~

Surprisingly, the boys let him get drunk and they all arrived to the party at around 20. Even tried to stick by Isak but he just couldn’t deal with all the things Chris said. Now that he’s drunk it feels like Chris’ voice is still screaming all that shit in his brain and Isak couldn’t even put up a fight.

“Isak, baby, are you ever going to talk to me? Is it something I did?” Even pleads once he finds him in the kitchen, trying to open another beer. He doesn’t even know how many he’s had but he needs more. He can still hear Chris.

“I’m fine.” Isak slurs. “Go find a new boyfriend.” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point. Even makes a noise of disbelief.

“Isak, what the fuck? We’re _not_ broken up.” Even practically shouts, throwing his arms out dramatically. “I think you’ve had enough.” Suddenly, Even is grabbing the beer out of Isak’s hands and Isak wants to get mad. He wants to shout but instead tears well up in his eyes. Isak stomps his foot like a child and tears flow down his cheeks.

“Stop it. Just, find someone better than me.” Isak cries, pushing past Even quickly and disappearing behind the first door he finds which, _thankfully_ , is the bathroom. Isak slides down the door and cries into his hands before there’s someone banging on the door and shouting at him. Quickly Isak splashes water on his face and wipes it dry. He stumbles out of the bathroom and somehow finds himself outside on an empty balcony. He reveals in the silence for a few minutes.

Isak felt like shit. No, he felt much worse than shit but shit was the only world he could come up with in his alcohol ridden, emotional brain. He’d had shit days before but not one where it felt like everything had just come crashing down on top of him. It felt like that time they were all so drunk and Magnus tried climbing on a huge bookshelf and when it fell, it all collapsed on Isak.

When Isak heard the sliding door to the balcony open, he knew, the universe must be out to get him. In fact, the universe must want him dead.

“Hello, you golden boy.” He heard Elias slur, making Isak turn around rigidly.

“Can you, please, leave me alone?” Isak groaned, voice sounding desperate even to his own ears.

“Why chain yourself down to that swoopy haired idiot?” Elias growled. Isak could smell the alcohol on him from where he stood only a few feet away. Elias slowly got closer and Isak had nowhere to go.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Isak snaps back, growing increasingly more tense as Elias came closer and closer.

“I just don’t see how you can from being such a slut to being a good little domestic bitch in less than a month.” Elias’ words stung Isak’s emotional brain.

“Shut up, you don’t even know me.” Isak growled, turning to look at Elias, standing up taller. Elias just smirked, wickedly. Isak thought he looked disgusting, just like his words.

“Oh, you’re so fucking adorable.” He growled, surging forward into Isak’s space. Isak tried desperately to back away but Elias had backed him against the railing of the balcony. _I swear to God, I’m going burn all the corners that there are in the world so these pricks can quit backing me into them._ Isak shoved Elias roughly but it didn’t do much. It only angered him.

Elias grabbed Isak’s wrists roughly, probably leaving bruises on his skin and Isak just fought drunkenly to push him away. Elias was like a wall though and Isak couldn’t help but feel boxed in. Elias surged forward to press his mouth against Isak’s. Isak yelped, turning away and trying to kick at Elias’ legs but his legs felt heavy from all the alcohol. He squirmed and fiercely tried to get away as Elias kissed down his neck.

“Get the fuck off me!” Isak shouts, but Elias just turned his head violently and shoved his tongue down his throat. Isak tried everything to lean his head out of his reach. He was flailing now and there was most likely scared tears streaming down his face once he felt Elias’ hard cock pressing against his body.

“Isak!” He heard someone shout desperately.

“Help! Please!” Isak heard himself sob out and suddenly Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi were pulling Elias off of him and dodging his drunken punches. Isak watched in fear as Jonas was hit and the boys were pinning Elias down and hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

And then there were warm arms around his body. He realized he was shaking and tears were still streaming down his face. He was probably sobbing but all he could hear was white noise. All he could feel were those strong, warm arms. He couldn’t even register being pulled out of the party and taken outside to sit on the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, a little more angst in this chapter and also if you think this is unrealistic, this same shit day unfortunately happened to my best friend (even the stuff with Elias! ugh) and it was awful, i was the Even in the situation (except I'm not her girlfriend) and I just thought for some reason that this fic needed a bit of angst to keep it going lol 
> 
> (and she's totally cool with me putting this in here since she's reading it lol hi ava <3)
> 
> the next chapter will pick up right where i left off on this one, sorry for the cliffhanger yikes


	16. You're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fit so perfectly together, Isak lying on top of Even’s chest and Even’s hands roaming around his waist, pressing him down so they were just a little bit closer. It was perfect.
> 
> And of course if something was perfect, someone else had to come and ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is one is kind of short but i thought it was sweet and I didn't want to cram too much into it (plus i'm really busy today)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this :) i really appreciate all of you reading this

“Isak? Isak, baby?” Even’s warm, soft tone filtered through his clustered brain. He felt panic rising and replacing the fear. “Isak, breathe. Okay?” Even began counting and Isak tried frantically to breath with him but it felt like he _couldn’t_ breathe.

He was going to die, he was sure of it. Isak started to hyperventilate and grab onto the air in front of him until his fists caught Even’s shirt or his jacket, Isak didn’t know, his eyes were squeezed so tight. He felt like he was drowning, pulling himself out of the water. Sounds filtered in and out and he couldn’t tell but it sounded like he was sobbing and it felt like he was choking on air, not tears. Even’s voice felt so far and Isak was hysteric as he tried to get him closer, impossibly closer. He barely registered his legs wrapping around Even’s waist and his arms gripping at him tightly. He was shaking fiercely, it felt like bugs were crawling all over his body and he couldn’t do anything to stop them.

After a long while, it felt like hours, his breathing came down slightly, one breath at a time, and he could feel Even holding him tightly. They were moving. It almost made Isak panic more that he was suddenly moving but he felt Even’s hands on him, one running up and down his back. He could barely hear it but Even was whispering into his ear.

“Shh, baby. You’re safe now, Isak, you’re safe now.” Even repeated over and over like a mantra. Isak felt his breathing slow, getting more and more tired. His head was throbbing and he felt his grip on Even loosen slightly, but just slightly. “The boys called the cops but it’s okay, you don’t have to speak to them. We’re leaving, okay? I’m taking you home and you’re gonna sleep in your bed. The boys will talk to the police about him, everything will be okay. You’re safe.”

Isak could feel his head nod and his eyes opened slightly to see that they were walking, well Even was walking. Isak had clung to him, arms around his shoulders and legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Even had one arm wrapped tightly around his hips and the other still stroking down his back. At one point Isak must’ve stopped sobbing because he just heard whimpers coming from his throat and tears were slowly streaming down his face instead of pouring.

“I’m… sorry.” Isak barely whispered, his voice horse and torn. He felt Even tense up and squeeze him tighter.

“No.” He said firmly. “Don’t you dare apologize. You have nothing to apologize for, Isak.” Even sounded like there were tears in his throat but Isak was too tired to do anything but hang on to him. Eventually, he felt his eyes drift close.

~~~

His head ached. His whole body felt like he had been hit with a semi-truck; but that didn’t stop him from remembering the night before. Hesitantly, he squinted his eyes open and surveyed his location. In front of him were two, wide, concerned blue eyes. Even looked like he hadn’t slept at all, dark circles sunken into his skin and red rimming his eyes. It only made his eyes more blue.

“Hi…” Isak whispered, grimacing at how tight and wrecked his voice sounded.

“Hi.” Even whispered back and he didn’t sound much better. “Hungry?” Isak shook his head, turning onto his back so he didn’t have to look at Even’s sad eyes. He looked so worried and scared. Isak couldn’t stand to see him so upset. “What do you want to do?” Even asked and Isak just shook his head.

“Sleep.” Isak says, shutting his eyes again. “You should go home.”

“I’m not going too.” Even tells him, voice sounding more solid now. “Even if you want me too, I won’t. I need to be here. I need to see that you’re safe.” Isak swallows, feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

“What happened to Elias?” Isak had to ask, he had to know. He felt his boyfriend shift towards him and Isak let him.

“He was arrested. Jonas said they couldn’t do much without you there to testify but they found traces of illegal drugs in his system so they busted him on that…” Even says, making Isak take a deep breath to process it all. “You can still take him to court.”

“I just want to forget.” Isak tells him, shaking his head as he closed his eyes again. There’s a moment of heavy silence before Isak speaks again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, this is _not_ something you should be _sorry_ about.” Even argued, fiercely.

“No, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was a fucking dick to you and you’re the only person in my life that I don’t ever want to be a dick too and I’m sorry.” Isak apologizes, voice sounding more firm than before. He turned his head to look at Even and saw his eyes watering up. Isak picked up a heavy arm and brought it up to Even’s face to wipe away the tear with his thumb.

“I’m not mad at you.” Even whimpered and Isak’s heart ached at the sound.

“I love you.” Isak tells him, brushing his thumb along Even’s cheekbone comfortingly.

“I love you so much.” Even says back and Isak gives him a little smile.

“Do you always have to one up me?” Isak teases fondly and it gets a little smile to spread across his soft face. Even scoots closer carefully, like he doesn’t want to invade Isak’s space but Isak needs him. He needs Even to consume his space. He needs to be breathing in Even and curling his hands into his soft hair. So Isak grabs onto his hand and pulls his arm around his body, making Even slide closer. Isak wraps his arms around his body, pulling him in and nuzzling into his neck. He breathed in deeply and felt calm all over his body. It was silent for who knows how long until Even began speaking, and Isak knew immediately what he was saying.

“Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.” Isak smiles up at him before interrupting the beautiful moment.

“Is your brain just a constant whirlwind of cheesy movie quotes?” He asks him with a teasing smile on his face and Even just smirks.

“Why can't you just be happy for me and then go home and talk about me behind my back like a normal person?” Even says dramatically, making Isak laugh, his shoulders shaking.

“I can’t believe you.” Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes at the Bridesmaids quote.

“Oh, you love me.”

~~~

They spent the whole morning in bed before Even’s stomach started growling and Isak insisted that they order take out for lunch. As they tip toe to the kitchen they realize that Eskild isn’t even home. Isak orders them Thai take-out while Even looked through Eskild’s film collection, which mostly consisted of cheesy comedies. Once Isak was seated on the couch, Even had given up on the movies on the shelves. He turned to the TV and pulled up Netflix. Isak watched as Even looked through possibly every movie on there.

“Don’t you dare pick something sad.” Isak warns and Even makes a noise of surprise.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Even giggles excited, going right to search.

“Me Him Her?” Isak asks and Even nods.

“It’s weird but it’s funny.” Even assures him and jumps onto the couch next to Isak. He sits sideways on the couch, half laying down, and pulls Isak to sit between his legs so he’s on top of him. Isak feels an easy smile spread across his face as they watch the movie and it is pretty funny. He listens to Even’s laughter reverberating through his chest and everything felt perfect. They sat up half way through to eat and then lazily made out through the end of the film until the credits were rolling.

“I wish we could do this every day.” Even muses against Isak’s lips. He pulled back slightly but Even continued to kiss all over his face.

“What do you mean? We make out every day.” Isak says with a laugh on his tongue when Even’s soft, grazing kisses tickle his neck.

“No, like, just relaxing and watching movies and not having to stress about anything. Just being with each other and feeling like everything’s perfect.” Even says, his lips brushing against Isak’s cheek when he hugs him closer. Isak giggled shyly.

“You’re so sappy.” He teases and Even just hums, bringing their lips together once again. It was so comfortable like this, Isak thought. They fit so perfectly together, Isak lying on top of Even’s chest and Even’s hands roaming around his waist, pressing him down so they were just a little bit closer. It was perfect.

And of course if something was perfect, someone else had to come and ruin it.

“ISAK VALTERSEN!” Isak jumped, almost falling off of the couch when Eskild’s screeching voice screamed, slamming the front door and storming into the living room. Isak stared up at him, reluctantly lifting himself off of Even so they both could stand in front of him. Eskild had tears in his eyes but looked angry at the same time. Confused, Isak just stared at him until suddenly Eskild was grabbing his face and searching all over his body, pulling his arms up and looking closely.

“Eskild, wha-“

“Issy, are you hurt? Are you bruised?” Eskild pulled up Isak’s shirt but Isak quickly pulled it back down with a squeak.

“Eskild! I’m fine!” Isak shouted, and then a little quieter and a little more seriously, he continued, “Even took care of me, I’m okay now.”

“How dare you not call me as soon as you got him home!” Eskild shouted, turning to Even with a finger pointed at him. Even looked beyond shocked, opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air. “I can’t believe I had to hear about this from the campus gossip!” Eskild pushed at Even’s chest as tears escaped his eyes.

“Eskild! This isn’t Even’s fault, why are you getting mad at him?” Isak argued, grabbing Eskild’s hands so he couldn’t hit him again. Eskild pouted, more tears coming from his angry eyes.

“I’m not mad at Even…” Eskild says and Isak knows who he’s really mad at. Carefully, Isak pulls his roommate into his arms. “You don’t deserve this, baby gay.” Eskild whined, squeezing Isak tightly.

“It’s okay Eskild, I’m okay.” Isak pulled away slowly, and Eskild lunged at Even, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you for saving him.” Eskild told him and it sounded more sincere than Isak has ever heard him sound. Even looked at Isak in shock for a second but hugged Eskild back anyway. “Please keep saving him.” Eskild pleaded and Isak actually felt tears spring to his eyes for a moment.

“Eskild...” Isak said, but his voice sounded more choked than he wanted it too.

But Even still promised, looking up into Isak’s eyes, “I will.” Eskild pulled away and wiped at his tears.

“If you ever get hurt again, I swear I’m going to kill someone.” Eskild grumbles as he walks back to his bedroom. Isak gives his back a smile as he watches his roommate leave. “I love you Issy.” He calls before shutting the door behind him.

“Literally the most dramatic person on the planet, I swear.” Isak groans, rolling his eyes fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	17. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What’s that?” He questioned slowly, eyebrow quirking at her hands, making her look down.
> 
> “They’re for you.” Sana shoved them into his hands. “It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.” She sat down at the table, avoiding eye contact as the smile on Isak’s face grew wide.
> 
> “Sanasol? Did you…” He opened the container, grinning ear to ear at her, “You baked me cookies? Sana, have you gone soft?”
> 
> “Of course not.” Sana denied, opening up her notes. “Now sit down so I can tell you about the lectures you missed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like i am in love with sana and i think it's kind of obvious how much i want to marry her in this chapter lol
> 
> but anyway, i hope you like this <3

On Monday morning, Isak still didn’t feel completely at ease. Even stayed with him all weekend (he even got Mikael to pick up a few of his things for him and drop them off) but Isak still couldn’t face his peers. He couldn’t go to class. So Even left reluctantly, and Isak texted Sana to come over later. They both had all the same classes that day so she promised she would give him the notes.

Sana agreed without any fuss which meant that the exact details of what Elias did to him must have spread to the whole school. Knowing that, it only made Isak even more afraid to go back.

“Hey, Sana. Come on in.” He greeted once he opened the door that afternoon to see the beautiful girl smiling up at him. She followed him inside the kitchen table where he had already set up all his notebooks and a textbook.

“You’re doing alright?” She asks, with a kind smile but her eyes assured him that she was assessing his every move. He just now noticed that she was holding a container in her hands.

“I’m… fine. What’s that?” He questioned slowly, eyebrow quirking at her hands, making her look down.

“They’re for you.” Sana shoved them into his hands. “It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.” She sat down at the table, avoiding eye contact as the smile on Isak’s face grew wide.

“Sanasol? Did you…” He opened the container, grinning ear to ear at her, “You baked me cookies? Sana, have you gone soft?”

“Of course not.” Sana denied, opening up her notes. “Now sit down so I can tell you about the lectures you missed.” Isak smiled at her and took out a cookie before sitting down. It only took a couple hours for Isak to copy down all the notes, so they began to gossip.

“So have you talked to Yousef?” Isak questioned with a smirk. Surprisingly, Sana blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, we went on kind of a date.” Sana smiles, biting into her cookie. Isak almost squealed until he realized that would be way too much like Eskild and he’s already scared he’s slowly turning into him with how much time they spend together.

“Kind of a date? What does that mean?” Isak asks.

“Well we said it was hanging out but we were alone, and it was… It felt like a date.” Sana had a permanent smile on her lips now and Isak wondered if that’s what he looks like when he talks about Even.

“Way to be super vague.” He teased, getting a glare out of her. “So is he a good kisser?” Sana turned so red, making Isak’s mouth drop. “Oh my god, is he a bad kisser?! How? His lips are so-“

“Isak!” Sana interrupted, putting a hand up. She sighed loudly, “We haven’t kissed, alright?”

“Why not?” Isak asked, frowning.

“I don’t know… I guess I’m waiting for him to kiss me.”

“Ugh, I need you guys to be together.” Isak groaned, rolling his head back dramatically. Sana laughed at him.

“What? Why?” She giggled, adorably, her beautiful dimple making itself known.

“Yousana is end game.” He tells her, feigning seriousness. She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Yousana?” But Sana isn’t dumb and realized as soon as she said it out loud. “ _Oh my god_ , did you make up a ship name for us?”

“Uh, yeah, duh. Your brother and his friends made up one for Even and I and then we had to make one for the second cutest couple ever.” Isak told her and she scoffed.

“Excuse you, Yousef and I are cuter that you guys.” Sana stated, hand on her chest like she was actually offended.

“You wish.” Isak smirked at her and they burst into laughter before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Did you invite someone else?” Sana asked, taking another bite of the cookie in her hand. Isak looked over at the time.

“Oh it’s probably Even, the other half of the cutest couple ever.” Isak teased, with a smirk when Sana hit his arm. As he walked over to the door there was another stream of incessant knocking. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Isak groaned. He swung the door open, expecting to see his beautiful, smiling boyfriend.

“What the fuck?” Isak shouted at his (still beautiful) bloody boyfriend.

“Hi.” Even greeted with a small, crumpled smile, head tipped back to avoid blood pouring out of his nose. Isak just glared at him, angry.

“Don’t “hi” me. What happened? Why the fuck-“ Isak was at a complete loss for words as he shoved his boyfriend into his apartment, leading him to the kitchen. Sana immediately stood to stand with Isak, looking at Even with bewildered eyes.

“It was Elias’ friends. They jumped me for getting Elias thrown in jail.” Even told them, still holding at his bloody nose and trying to tip his head back. Isak threw his head into his hands, wanting to scream. It was deathly quiet in the kitchen as Even and Sana just stared at him. “Isak?”

“How fucking dare they?” Isak exploded, beginning to pace around the kitchen. “How dare they go after you? You didn’t do shit! You didn’t even hit him! You didn’t even call the cops! How fucking immature of them!”

“Isak, Isak, its okay. Calm down.” Sana soothed, grabbing Isak by his shoulder and making him look at her. He nodded, taking a deep breath before going under the sink and finding the first aid kit.

“I’m fine, really. I got a few punches in before running away.” Even tried to laugh to ease the tension but it only showed off the blood on his teeth. Isak wanted to throw up seeing him so badly hurt. He clenched his jaw and wet a towel, wiping off the blood on his face. Sana handed him a glass and Even turned to spit out the blood. Isak turned away before he had to see.

“Isak, I’m fine, I promise.” Even pulled Isak back to look at him but Isak just pouted.

“I’m sorry.” Isak whispers to him, still holding back any tears. Even gave him a sad smile.

“Baby, it’s all good. Relax, okay?” Even ran his hands up and down Isak’s arms before interlacing their fingers together. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Sana was interrupting.

“Okay, fine. You guys can be the cutest couple but Yousana will be such a close second.” She said, making the two boys laugh and Even give a confused look to both of them. Once the tension in the room was gone, Isak finished cleaning up Even and checked for any other wounds. He found quite a number of bruises but nothing else needed cleaning up. Isak pulled him into a tender kiss before the three of them sat back at the kitchen table.

“Who were his friends?” Sana asked and Isak wished she wouldn’t have brought it up but he wants to know as well.

“I don’t know, just these four guys, I’ve never seen them around campus.” Even shrugged and Isak felt sick again.

“Four guys? Four guys beat you up? Was there someone else to help you?” Isak asked, voice dripping in worry. Even just gave him a sheepish smile. Isak frowned. “What are we gonna do about it?”

“We could go to the school board or something.” Sana suggested but Even just shook his head.

“It’s fine, it was just a fight. They aren’t going to come after me again.” Even reassured and for once Isak just believed him. He didn’t want to fight or argue, he was so tired of all that. He just wanted to know Even was safe. “Besides, I look pretty badass now, don’t I?” Even smirked and Isak laughed at him, shaking his head.

“You’re ridiculous. How come you keep getting into fights because of me?” Isak asked and he meant for it to sound teasing but Sana’s smile was wiped off her face. Even’s smile didn’t drop, but it became suddenly fond.

“It’s not because of you, I’m fighting for you.” Even says, and he feels a blush sweep across his face. “I’ll always fight for you.” He tells Isak, reaching out and brushing one of Isak’s wayward curls behind his ear. Isak gave him a soft, gushy smile.

“I take it back, you guys are on a whole new level of cute.” Sana says, making her presence known again and causing the room to erupt into giggles again. It was so comfortable between the three of them, Isak almost forgot about the bruises on Even’s body.

~~~

That night, those bruises made themselves known again. As Isak sat on top of Even, kisses turning from lazy to heated within minutes, he was reminded. Even winced harshly when Isak rubbed his hands up Even’s skin.

“I’m okay.” Even immediately reassured him but Isak was already pulling away and apologizing. “No, Isak, I’m fine, really. I promise. Please, it’s okay.” Isak completely pulled off of Even, covering his face with his hands.

“This is all my fault, I’m sorry.” Isak apologized, forcefully like he was yelling at himself. Even grabbed at his boyfriend and trying pulling him into his arms but Isak just scooted farther away. “I’m so sorry, Evy.”

“Baby, it’s okay, please don’t be upset. It’s okay.” He consoled, sitting up and carefully prying Isak’s hands off of his face to see a couple tears escape his eyes. “No, please don’t cry.” Even pulled Isak’s pliant body into his arms.

“I always mess everything up.” Isak whimpers.

“Baby, no.” Even scolded. “You didn’t do anything.” Isak tried pushing him away halfheartedly but Even just squeezed him tighter. “Isak. I know you’re still blaming yourself but you didn’t do anything wrong. These guys that keep fucking with you, it’s their fault, you should be blaming them.” Isak just sniffled.

“I’m sorry you’re hurt.” Isak whispers but Even shook his body slightly like he was trying to literally shake some sense into him.

“Don’t apologize. You’re my golden boy, Isak. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Even breathed into his hair.

“Why do you call me that? I’m not golden.” Isak muttered back, squirming in Even’s arms to look up at him with a crinkle between his eyebrows and Even realized he genuinely didn’t see it. He didn’t see himself like how everyone else does.

“Isak, you’re ethereal. I swear, I thought you were an angel the first time Jonas showed me a picture of you.” Even tells him like it’s so obvious and Isak can only scoff.

“You’re weird.” He mumbles, nuzzling his face into Even’s chest. For now, Even let him think he was just being weird. Even will tell him exactly how he feels one day but for now, this will do.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“So now you’re the one who’s _‘one upping me’_?” Even teases and Isak just gives him an effortless smile.

~~~

On Tuesday, Isak went back to class and everything was okay. He got looks, lingering eyes and quick glances, but eventually he was able to ignore it. It was only after his last class of the day that he felt like he could relax. Elias wasn’t anywhere on campus and he had his beautiful boyfriend walking up to him.

“Hey baby.” Even says, kissing him on the cheek in greeting.

“Hi Evy.” Isak smiled back at him, grabbing onto his hand to intertwine their fingers together.

“You wanna go get coffee or something?”

“Nei, I have to study.” He tells him, determined to get his work done and not cave for Even.

“We can head to the library if you want.” Even offers and Isak fidgets for a moment before snapping out of it. _It’ll be okay. Even’s with me so even if Chris tries to talk to me, Even is there to help me._

“Okay.” Isak smiles and Even gives him a concerned look but Isak just leads him by the arm over to the library. They both sat at a small table near a window, sitting across each other in silence. The whole library was enveloped in a comfortable silence that always made Isak feel so safe. Even sat in his seat with something like a notebook propped halfway on his lap and halfway on the table. Isak couldn’t see what he was doing but he assumed it was something school related. Isak didn’t pay much attention to his boyfriend, choosing instead to do the chemistry assignment he’s been putting off for weeks.

About an hour into their study session, Isak got up to look for a book he needed. He walked past Even and went right to the isle he knew would house the right book. He didn’t have to look for long before he was walking back, approaching Even from behind. As Isak got closer he realized that Even wasn’t writing words, he was drawing something. _Even can draw?_

Slowly, Isak crept up on Even and peeked over his shoulder to see Even lazily sketching a boy. Not just any boy, Isak realized, it was-

“Is that me?” Isak blurted out, making Even jump and shove the notebook into chest, effectively hiding it from Isak’s vision.

“No.” Even answered, face blank.

“Okay, so, who is the _other boy_ you’re drawing?” Isak crosses his arms, staring Even down before Even slumps.

“Okay fine, it’s you.” Even mumbles, avoiding eye contact. He was getting all flustered and red, Isak could not be more bewildered. _Even Bech Naesheim is embarrassed? What universe is this?_

Isak reached out to look at the sketchbook but Even leaned back. “Even? Why can’t I see it?” Isak asks him and Even just looks at him before pouting.

“Fine.” Even groaned, handing the sketchbook over. Isak looked down to see his own face. He was completely floored.

“This…” Isak tried to articulate. “This is amazing. I look… _good_. How’d you do that?”

“What?” Even practically shouted, earning a few shushes from around the library. “Isak, that drawing doesn’t even begin to explain how beautiful you are.” Isak flushes, still staring at the detailed sketch. It was like it was a photograph with one of those ‘drawing’ filters on it. It was so intricate, capturing parts of Isak that he never even thought people saw.

“This is… so amazing.” Isak whispers, not knowing what else to say. “This is crazy, I can’t believe you’re so talented. I mean, of course I can believe it, because of fucking course you’re kind, smart, handsome, hot and talented.” Isak rambled, ending with an awestruck murmuring of; “ _Fuck_ … This is amazing.”

“Thanks…” Even blushed and Isak wanted to ravish him right there in the middle of the comfortably silent library.

“I can’t believe this is how you see me.”

When Even answers it seems to be that he’s gotten his confidence back, smiling fondly up at Isak, and gesturing at the drawing when he says, “Baby, you’re so much more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked that chapter! thanks so much for reading!
> 
> also, i think i'm gonna wrap this fic up soon ????? thoughts???


	18. What Happens After He Rescues Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll propose to you like that, but bigger and better.” Even says and Isak feels himself tense up in Even’s lap.
> 
> “Propose?” He can’t help but ask.
> 
> “You don’t think I’ll propose? Of course I will! We’ll have a grand wedding. A huge, grand fucking wedding.” Even’s arms tighten around Isak’s waist. Isak just shakes his head and laughs. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, baby, just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter jumps like a week or two ahead from the last chapter btw
> 
> so i also have bipolar disorder (and i'm pansexual so Even is like my favorite person ever) and sometimes i just am manic for a few days and nothing too wild happens, i buy some stuff impulsively and people have no idea what i'm talking about and then i realize that i'm manic and everything just slows down and suddenly i'm depressed. it's really awful and i don't know, i just wanted to put Isak and Even in this situation without writing a full blown episode because I don't like reliving that stuff and for the most part I don't even know how I am when I'm having an episode. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will start like the day after this one happens.

“Baby.” Isak was nudged awake at much too early of an hour. He groaned in response to his boyfriend's incessant nudging. “Baby. Isak. Isak, wake up. Baby.”

“What, Even?” Isak moans, rolling away from him. Even just laughed and pulled him closer.

“Let’s go on a trip.” Even suggests and Isak can’t help but turn around in bed and glare at Even’s elated gaze.

“What?” Isak asks.

“We’ve been together for like two and half months, we should go somewhere together.” Even says, smile brighter than ever and a glint in his eyes. Isak just stares at him.

“Alright,” Isak huffs, “I’d like to get away with you too but baby…” He groaned dramatically, “Why’d you have to wake me up at eight to tell me?”

“It’s seven.” Isak just groans louder, hoping Even’s roommates don’t think they’re up to something more _interesting_.

“Even!” Isak complains, burying himself underneath the covers. “How are you possibly awake at this hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Even answers casually, shrugging. Isak pulls the covers down and squints his eyes at his boyfriend. His eyes were slightly red and there were subtle dark circles in the corners of his eyes.

“You… You didn’t sleep?” Isak questions and Even just shrugs again like he doesn’t understand what the big deal is. “Baby, we had like, _mind-blowing_ sex last night, how did you not pass out after that?”

“You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn’t want to miss anything.” Even’s grin spread from ear to ear as he pulled Isak closer, fingers drawing shapes all over Isak’s back. “You’re always beautiful but when you’re sleeping you have this glow about you, this glow that just radiates peace. It’s like the angel’s came down and made a home under your skin. It’s so amazing.” Isak had no fucking clue what he was going on about so he let out a teasing laugh.

“It’s too early for this sappy shit, I’m going back to sleep.” Isak huffed, letting Even soothe him to sleep with his fingers twirling in his hair. Isak was too sleepy to respond as Even began whispering utter nonsense into his hair, things that didn’t even make sense but maybe it was Isak’s sleep muddled brain that was too blame.

~~~

A few hours later, Isak felt his body naturally wake up but for the first time in a while, he was all alone. Isak looked around Even’s room dumbly.

“Even?” He called out, but to no avail. Isak pulled on a pair of sweatpants and his tee shirt from yesterday before tip-toeing into the living room. “Even?” The apartment wasn’t very big so it wasn’t a surprise when Isak ran into Even’s roommate Emma, the girl who had baked their desert on their first dinner date. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and was still wearing her pajamas. She stopped pouring milk into her cereal once she heard Isak calling for Even.

“Have you seen Even?” Isak questioned, feeling silly. _He’s probably just showering or something…_

“You can’t…” Emma looked a bit bewildered. “You can’t find Even? What happened?” Isak felt anxious just hearing the tone in her voice.

“I just woke up, and he wasn’t there. He was here a few hours ago, talking about us going on a trip together. Is he not in the bathroom?” Isak didn’t even wait for an answer as the panic slowly rose in his chest. He walked past Emma to see the empty bathroom.

“Did he seem… really happy? Like more than usual.” Emma asked and suddenly it all came back to him. _Even’s bipolar._

“He might just be in a good mood. We can’t just assume he’s manic or whatever.” Isak tells her, trying to relay everything that’s happened in the last week. He knew what bipolar disorder was, he’s done so much research and even Even’s explained some of the signs. Even had been showing a few signs and Isak hadn’t even realized. “Fuck, what the fuck have I been doing?” Isak ran his fingers through his bed head roughly. “What do I do?”

“Don’t panic, for one.” Emma told him, chuckling lightly, making the tension dissipate slightly. “It’ll be okay, Isak. We’ll find him and then just keep an eye on him. He needs you to keep him safe.” Emma walks up to him and rubs her hands up and down Isak’s arms.

“Okay.” Isak nods. “I can do that.”

“And remember, after this, he’ll most likely have a depressive episode, and that’s when he'll need you the most. He’ll try to push you away but you need to stay with him.” Emma reassures and Isak nods, knowing exactly what she means. Even’s told him the same thing.

“You’re a good roommate.” Isak smiles at her, breathing in a relieved breath when she smiled.

“Yeah, well, he’s a great person. He deserves good people around him.” She says and Isak grins at her before remembering that he’s _lost_ his boyfriend.

“I’ve got to find Even.” Isak breathes, pulling his phone out of his sweatpants and going right to Even’s contact. He paced the floor for ten minutes, calling his phone over and over again before Even burst through the door with grocery bags. “Even!” Isak exclaimed once he was closing the door behind them.

“Isak! You’re up. Great. I’m gonna make lunch. I’m gonna treat you so nice, you’re never gonna let me go.” Even practically shouts, and Isak’s head quirks when he hears the Pretty Woman reference. “I know you like pizza so that’s what I’m doing. Or kebabs, or maybe pasta, I haven’t decided yet.” Even rambles, walking straight past Isak and into the kitchen. “Hi Emma!” He greets loudly, pulling her into a hug.

“Even, why don’t we just make cheese sandwiches?” Isak runs a soothing hand down Even’s bicep but it’s like Even doesn’t even hear him. He turns to the counter and starts unloaded tons of different ingredients.

“I got this for you, it reminded me of you.” Even says, pulling out a little yellow puppy stuffed animal. Isak takes the puppy and places it on the counter.

“Even, I’m not really hungry.” He tries to get Even to stop opening a can of tomatoes, knowing he’s going to end up making a mess and then moving on to something else. Even turns to Isak and looks right at him.

“You’re so hot.” He murmurs, placing his hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. Isak gave in, kissing his boyfriend back but he pulled away after a few moments when Even moaned.

“Baby, lets watch a movie. Okay?” Isak offered, trying to come up with something that may get him to sit still for an hour or so. Isak knows that if this is an episode Even will need to ride it out and it can’t just stop, but Even also explained that sometimes he has smaller episodes that he can come down from without doing anything too wild.

“Okay! What about Moulin Rouge?” Even suggests and Isak nods, smiling up at his boyfriend. Even just about runs out of the kitchen to set it up in the living room. Emma helped him put away all the random food Even had gotten before she was leaving to get ready for work.

“Baby, you’re missing the beginning!” Even shouted, as Isak walked into the living room.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Isak laughed, sitting next the older boy on the couch but Even just pulled him into his lap anyway. For a while, Even sat still. He sang along to the songs and said every line word for word but for the most part he was okay. After Christian finished singing Your Song to Satine, Even was nudging Isak over and getting up.

“Baby? What are you doing?” Isak asked, confused as Even stopped the movie.

“I wanna see Harry in the New Year’s Eve scene at the end of the film.” Even replies and it feels like a half a conversation, like he didn’t even finish his explanation because Isak had no clue what he meant until Even was popping in the disc for When Harry Met Sally. Isak watched curiously as Even skipped all the way to the last scene before he was wrapping his arms around Isak again.

Even was silent until Harry began his speech and he said it along with him, right into Isak’s ear, word for word.

“I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you’re looking at me like I’m nuts.” Even pokes the spot above Isak’s nose. “I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it’s not because I’m lonely, and it’s not because it’s New Year’s Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.” Isak watches as Sally yells at Harry, Even begins to kiss Isak’s face lovingly.

“I’ll propose to you like that, but bigger and better.” Even says and Isak feels himself tense up in Even’s lap.

“Propose?” He can’t help but ask.

“You don’t think I’ll propose? Of course I will! We’ll have a grand wedding. A huge, grand fucking wedding.” Even’s arms tighten around Isak’s waist. Isak just shakes his head and laughs. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, baby, just you wait.”

The next two hours consist of Even switching the movies around just to watch his favorite scenes and reciting them perfectly or talking through the cinematic details of the scenes. They watch Holly meet Paul in Breakfast at Tiffany’s and Romeo finding out that Juliet is dead in Romeo + Juliet. They watch Jude paint Lucy in Across The Universe and just the beginning of Theory of Everything before it gets sad.

After Even’s switched movies at least fifteen different times, he puts on Pretty Woman. Isak has already seen this once, late at night last week when Even had finally pulled him away from the textbooks. It didn’t last long though, Even already getting up from the couch within two minutes.

“Even? Why don’t we just watch this film? I like this one.” Isak tries pulling Even back on to the couch but it’s like he doesn’t even hear him.

“I wanna make my own film. Let’s make our own movie.” Even pulls his arm away and goes right back to his bedroom. Isak follows him and finds Even holding a DSLR in his large hands and looking around his room. “Have you seen my camera battery?” He looks through the clean clothes on his chair, flinging them over his shoulder. Isak cringes as he begins to tear his room apart looking for a battery.

“No, I haven’t.” Isak answers and Even huffs, a crease forming in his forehead and Isak can only raise his eyebrows at the boy.

“Fuck. I need it. I can’t make a movie, if I don’t even have my fucking battery!” Even shouts, angry now. Isak flinches away. Even looked like he had when Isak found him fighting with Julien. He was suddenly so mad when only minutes ago he was talking passionately about how much he loved Pretty Woman.

“Even, it’s fine. You don’t have to make a film right now.” Isak tried, keeping his voice level and approaching Even now to calm him down.

“No, I need to! I have an idea. An image in my head that I need to get out. It's perfect for us. You and you’re beautiful… everything!” Even’s hands were moving widely and his eyes looked glossy. Isak tried reaching out to him. “You’re my muse!” Even yelled, grabbing Isak’s shoulder harshly. “I have to get something.” and suddenly his precious camera was crashing to the ground before Isak could grab it and Even was rushing out of the room.

“Even!” Quickly Isak ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could run out of the door. Even barely looked back, trying to break out of Isak’s death grip. “Even, why don’t we just stay here today? Look, it’s your favorite part.” Isak pointed to the screen, trying not to sound like he was scared out of his mind, but Even just kept trying to walk. Isak ran in front of the door, knowing that once Even left he couldn’t keep him completely safe. “Even.” Even’s eyes were glossy and unfocused. It was like he didn’t even register Isak’s words. He reached up and grabbed Even’s face, making him stare into his eyes.

“Even.” He said firmly and his eyes finally snapped up to look right at Isak. “Even, are you okay? Are you alright?” Even just stared and then his jaw clenched. They stood like that for what felt like hours until the glossy look in Even’s eyes faded and was replaced with a blank stare. He stared at Isak, eyes fluttering all over his face. “Even?” Isak asked, one more time and this time Even’s eyes responded. He looked into Isak’s eyes, mouth twitching.

“I’m manic.” Even breathed, making Isak realize how tense Even’s body was, how still he was being. Even’s blank stare cracked.

“It’s okay Even. Everything’s okay. It was just a small episode. Not even an episode.” Isak reassured him, keeping his hands on either side of Even’s face and rubbing his thumbs on his cheekbones. “You’re okay. I’m okay. Everything’s good. Right? Are you okay?” He asks and Even just stares.

“I think… I wanna be alone for a little bit… to calm down.” Even breathes out and Isak nods.

“Okay, I’ll wait out here.” Isak says and Even pulls away. He stands there for a moment, just looking at Isak. He stared for a few minutes before slowly making his way to his bedroom. Isak was left in the living room, Pretty Woman still playing on the TV.

~~~

It’s an hour later when Isak hears Even’s bedroom door open. He turns around on the couch to see him walking into the living room with two sweatshirts on and a pair of Isak’s sweatpants that he doesn’t remember leaving here. In his hands is the smashed camera.

“The body is still working but I need to buy a new lens.” Even says, face still blank but Isak could see tear stains on his cheeks. In fact, he was sure he had heard Even sobbing. Isak just nods, gesturing for him to sit with him. Isak had pulled up I Love You, Man on TV and had only gotten ten minutes into it.

“Okay, we can go lens shopping.” Isak tells him as Even carefully places the camera on the coffee table.

“Not today?” Even asks and Isak just reaches forward.

“I’m cold, I need to cuddle with you today. We’ll find another day to buy a new lens.” Isak tells him and Even finally sits down next to him on the couch, leaning into Isak’s body.

“I’m cold too.” is all Even says before Isak is wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him gently on the forehead. Even buries his head into Isak’s chest and they don’t say anything else. They don’t need to. Isak melts into Even’s body, knowing that Even is going to be depressed soon. He needed Even to know that he was there for him, and that he was not going anywhere.

“I wish this film had some cheesy speech about spending the rest of your life with someone so I could whisper it into your ear.” Isak joked, getting a tiny, minuscule breath of laughter out of Even. Isak drew pointless drawings all over Even’s back, hoping it was comforting him slightly before kissing his forehead. “I love you Even, so much.”

“I love you more, Isak.” Even whispered and he didn’t say anything else for a long time. They finished I Love You, Man so then Isak put on another cheesy film that wasn’t sad. They watched Never Been Kissed until Even was shifting in his place, like he was trying to get comfortable.

“How about we eat some dinner and then go to bed?” Isak asked him, even though it was only sixteen. Even just nodded a barely there nod and then they were up, walking slowly to the kitchen. Even sat on one of the counters, leaning back and watching as Isak made some of the pasta Even had bought this morning.

Isak made his plate and then handed Even a plate. “Do you want to eat with me?” He asked, knowing that he had to let Even make his own decisions while he was like this. Isak could tell he wasn’t completely depressed yet but he was getting there, slowly but surely. He knew he’d most likely wake up tomorrow depressed, if he even woke up.

Even came down from the counter and scooped a small amount of the spaghetti and some sauce onto his empty plate. Isak walked over to the dining table and Even followed. He didn’t eat much, just barely getting two bites in before he was just swirling the pasta around on his plate, slowly. Isak got up and got them both a glass of water which thankfully, Even drank. He finished up his food and watched as Even slowly chewed a third bite.

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Isak told him and Even blinked at him, setting the fork down and leaning back to stare down at his plate. Isak nodded and got up to clean up. Even didn’t follow him into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, everything was clean and Isak went back into Even’s room. His boyfriend was a motionless lump on the side of the bed that Isak usually slept on. Isak slipped out of his sweatpants and climbed in next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked that chapter :) this is the kind of mini-episode that i have sometimes and maybe other people reading that have bipolar disorder can relate.
> 
> please comment if you liked it and if you have any ideas for me to mix in as this fic is ending in a few chapters (i think) <3
> 
> thanks so much for reading xoxo


	19. He Rescues Him Right Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even smirks, grabbing Isak by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “Linn was up, she let me in and she even gave me an animal cracker. Maybe I should date her.”
> 
> “Maybe you should, I bet she knows how to tie a tie.” Isak pouts, making Even laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit. a lot of people are reading this. i hope you guys are liking it lol <3
> 
> also yeah i totally skipped over thursday when i went through their week but like i'm too tired to fix it sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Isak watched as Even slept soundly. It was almost 15:00 and Even hadn’t opened his eyes once. Thankfully it was a Sunday, so neither of them were missing class but Isak was still worried. He knew this was going to happen but it feels like everything happened so quickly that he hasn’t gotten a chance to process anything. So of course, when he does let it all sink in, he cries. Tears streaming down his face because he was just so worried for his Even. He was his favorite person in the world, the love of his life. Isak wanted Even to know just that; that he was loved. He was so worried that Even wouldn’t believe that he was loved.

As Even began to squirm in his spot on the bed, Isak wiped his tears away rapidly and willed himself not to cry any more. He needed to be strong, now was not the time for his emotions to get the better of him. He watched closely as Even’s eyes opened cautiously and he looked around his room. Even’s tired eyes landed on Isak’s wide, green ones and immediately looked away.

Isak knew he didn’t want to speak so he just brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Even looked back up at him and Isak gave him a small smile.

“You should go home.” Even’s voice is gravelly and low. Isak’s heart clenches.

“I don’t want to go. Do you want me to leave?” Isak asked, knowing full well that this is the depression talking.

“Yes.” Even mumbles.

“Why?” Isak asks him.

“Because I’m making you sad. You were crying.” Even murmurs. Isak takes in a deep breath.

“I was crying because I’m worried you don’t know how much I love you.” Isak tells him honestly and Even’s eyes find his again, a hint of confusion hidden in his blank stare. “I love you more than I ever thought could be possible and it scares me to think you may not know. It was stupid to cry, I’m just tired and very much in love with you.” Even stared for a long while.

“I yelled at you.” He states and Isak just shrugs.

“You didn’t know what you were doing.” He tells him and Even’s eyes never leave his.

“You…” Even swallows, “You’re my only.” Isak gives a tiny little smile at the movie reference.

“I’m not the only person you have Even. I love you more than any other person but I’m not your only. You have so many people around you that love and care for you.” Isak reminds him and Even blinks. After another drawn out silence, he speaks again.

“You’re the only one that matters.” He says so seriously that Isak just stares and nods before Even was reaching out to grasp onto his hand. Isak interlaced their fingers just as Even fell back into a deep sleep.

The next day was mostly the same, except now they were missing class, and Even didn’t speak. Even drank the glass of water he placed on the bedside table and ate four bites of a cheese toastie. He went to the bathroom and quietly whispered that he loved Isak when they went to sleep but that was about it.

On Tuesday, Even insisted that Isak went to class. He came back afterwards with some hot chocolate from KB and two chocolate croissants. They laid side by side on Even’s bed, watching The Get Down on his laptop and surprisingly, Even drank all of the cocoa and ate most of the croissant. When Even rested his head on Isak’s shoulder, Isak felt warmth rush through his whole body.

On Wednesday, they kissed. It was a chaste kiss before Isak left for school, but it was everything to him.

On Friday, Isak came over to Even’s apartment to find him sitting in the living room, watching I Love You, Man.

“Has it grown on you?” Isak teases, setting his school bag by the door with his shoes. He didn’t expect an answer but Even spoke up.

“It reminds me of you.” Even says and Isak turned to him with a fond smile that Even mirrors. He walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. “I missed you.” Even tells him but it doesn’t make Isak’s heart hurt, it makes him happy that Even felt like he missed him so he put on his favorite movie.

“You’re so cute.” Isak smiles, “Are you feeling okay?” Even took a deep breath,

“I’m fine.” He tells him and Isak nods. “I talked to my mom today.”

“That’s good.”

“She wants to meet you, like really badly.” Even says and Isak’s green eyes widen.

“Me? She wants to meet me?” Isak asks, slightly shocked.

“Yeah of course.” Even chuckles slightly, making an electric shock go through Isak’s toes just hearing the slightest bit of his laugh. “Is that okay? I said we could go over next Friday.” He looked slightly worried.

“No, no, that’s chill. I mean, I just didn’t know your mom would want to meet me.” Isak admits and Even gives a bewildered look before chuckling again.

“I guess she wants to put a face to the countless things I’ve told her about you.” Even smiles and Isak raises his eyebrows at him.

“You’ve talked to her about me?” Isak asks and Even’s chuckle is fuller now, making Isak’s spine tingle.

“Have you forgotten how obsessed I am with you?” Even asks, scooting closer. Isak blushed.

“Maybe you need to remind me.” He tilted his chin towards him. Even smiled, pressing his lips tenderly against Isak’s.

“I love you.” Even murmurs against his lips.

“I love you more.” Isak tells him, continuing before Even can tease him, “So am I going to get to see all your embarrassing childhood photos?” Even chuckles adorably.

“I’m sure my mom will love showing you every one of them.”

“Good.” He leans forward to kiss Even’s full lips again. “I love your laugh.”

“My laugh?” Even quirks a perfect eyebrow. Isak scoffs loudly.

“Uh, yeah.” Isak says like it’s so obvious but Even still has that cute confused look on his face. “That’s what made me fall in love with you.”

“Seriously?” Even asks with a bright laugh.

“Yeah, I was like, ‘Holy fuck, I could get used to hearing that.’” Isak caught Even blushing before he was being kissed a bit more passionately.

“You’re so cute.” Even told him and Isak couldn’t even argue. He was so happy.

~~~

Next Friday, Isak was anxiously trying to teach himself how to tie a _fucking_ tie. He had spent all afternoon trying to pick an outfit and neither Even nor Eskild were around to help. Even was picking him up in half an hour and he couldn’t figure out how to tie a tie.

When Even told him his mom planned a dinner for them, where they would go out and dress up, Isak almost had a heart attack. Even assured him that it was going to be fine but Even didn’t know that Isak couldn’t tie a _tie_.

“Fuck…” Isak groaned, pulling the tie out of his collar and throwing it on the ground.

“Isak?” Isak jumped out of his skin, looking at the man in his doorway.

“Even? How’d you get in?” Isak yells, covering up his crotch where he still hadn’t put on pants yet. Even laughed, pointing at his hands.

“Baby, I’ve seen everything.” He smirks, grabbing Isak by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “Linn was up, she let me in and she even gave me an animal cracker. Maybe I should date her.”

“Maybe you should, I bet she knows how to tie a tie.” Isak pouts, making Even laugh.

“Aw you’re such a little baby.” Even teased, kissing the side of Isak’s face chastely.

“I am not.” Isak grumbled, but he still leaned into the kisses. “You sound like Eskild.”

“Where’s your tie?” Isak pointed to the tie on the ground and Even just shook his head before bending down to pick it up. “Here, let me.” Isak frowns but Even pulls his collar up and slides the tie onto his neck. Instead of pouting, Isak takes this as his chance to stare up at his beautiful boyfriend. He watched as Even’s eyebrows crinkled up in concentration.

“Baby, are you paying attention?” Even giggles, breaking Isak out of his staring.

“What? Yeah. Of course.” Isak told him, looking down to see his perfectly tied tie.

“Yeah, sure.” Even teased.

“Just kiss me.” Isak leaned up but Even took a step back.

“Put on your pants, then we can kiss but he have to go or else we’re going to be late.” Even laughed as Isak groaned, dramatically.

In the cab to the restaurant, Isak turned to Even, giving him a serious look.

“Even, I don’t know what to talk about. What if she hates me?” Isak panics.

“She already loves you, you don’t have to do anything but be yourself, baby.” Even tells him, leaning over to press his lips to Isak’s temple. “Just be my golden boy.”

“Quit calling me that, it sounds like a kink thing? Is it a kink thing?” Even laughs loudly at his boyfriend and Isak was reminded by how much he still wasn’t used to his laugh. His stunning, contagious laugh that made Isak feel like a livewire. He didn’t ever want to get used to that laugh.

“I love you, Is.” Even giggles, pressing another kiss to Isak’s face. He turned his head to let Even kiss him for real.

“You know why I love you, right?” Isak asked suddenly and Even smirked, expecting a teasing jab at him. “Because you rescued me.” and he says it so casually is makes Even’s breath hitch and smirk fade. His face grew serious but a small, effortless smile still remained. Isak tilted his chin up for another kiss, but instead Even replied.

“And you rescued me right back.”

~~~

Even’s mom was like a breath of fresh air. She had this air of confidence about her that was so relaxing, and Isak loved it. She insisted he call her Olivia and not Mrs. Bech Naeshiem. She also hadn’t asked about Isak’s parents at all, which was a relief.

“So what do you want to do once you’re out of university? Even says you’re the smartest person he knows.” Olivia says, smiling a kind smile.

“He’s just saying that.” Isak waved off and Even scoffed. “But, uh, I’m going to vet school and then I’m going to hopefully, become a veterinarian.” Olivia grins wide.

“That sounds perfect for you.” She tells him and then rolls her eyes fondly. “Even’s told me so much about you I feel like I already know you.” She glares at him. “You can’t just let me get to know someone on my own?”

“Sorry, mamma.” Even laughs, not sounding the least bit sorry. He leaned over and kissed Isak on the cheek. Isak glanced at him, winking before looking to Olivia again.

“So what are all the embarrassing stories I know you’re dying to tell me about Even?” Isak asks and Olivia claps her hands together.

“No!” Even groans, rolling his head back. Olivia goes right in to telling a story about when Even first got drunk and came home, trying to pretend like he was sober.

“-and then he turned around and knocked my lamp right off the table, it shattered everywhere and he just stared at me before saying, ‘Sorry about the vase, I’ll take it to the cleaners tomorrow.’ and walked off to this room, before vomiting into his clothes hamper.” Olivia and Isak laughed, looking at Even’s flushed face.

“Oh, okay, I see. Now that you guys have met you’re just gonna gang up on me all the time, is that it?” Even groans fondly.

“Of course, my baby.” Olivia coos, reaching across the table to pat Even’s cheek. “It’s what mothers and boyfriends are for.” Even rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The rest of the night was much of the same, teasing and laughing, relaxed conversation. It was fine, just like Even said it would be. When they began to leave, Olivia gave Isak a tight hug.

“Don’t ever think that boy is not head over heels, falling on his face in love with you.” She whispers into his ear, pulling back to give him a big kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

“I know. And for the record, I feel the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't get that Moonlight "You're my only." reference then what the fuck are you doing reading this? go watch Moonlight and experience the mASterpiEce FUCK okay sorry i just reaLLY love Moonlight
> 
> hope you liked this chapter and thank you soooooo much for reading xoxoxox <3


	20. You're Golden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak was everything to him and he wanted to show him that. He wanted to do something, something extraordinary. He wanted to show Isak that he meant everything to him, but what act of love can show someone that they mean everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is the last chapter :((((((( I'm sorry but of course everything has to end and that's why this update is going up late as I've been trying to think of a good way to end this, so I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> It's the last chapter so I thought it'd be kind of cool to switch to Even's POV kind of even though this fic was never strictly Isak's POV but you get the point.
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter and thank you so so much for reading it! I love you all :)

Even watched as Isak slept. Not because he was manic, but because he was in love. He was incredibly enamored with the boy, it felt unhealthy. But how could this all-consuming electric feeling be bad?

Even wanted to do something big. After his small episode, Even couldn’t think of one reason to ever leave Isak. Isak was everything to him and he wanted to show him that. He wanted to do something, something extraordinary. He wanted to show Isak that he meant everything to him, but what act of love can show someone that they mean everything?

And no, Even couldn’t propose. He knew that. He shoved the thought in the back of his mind for later. _Later. Much later._ He wanted to spend his entire life curled up next to the angel that stumbled into his life, or rather, was forced into going on a date with him. He knew he wanted to marry Isak. For now though, maybe they could just share their lives. They could just be together, like they were now.

Even laid there all morning trying to come up with something to show how much he meant to this boy but nothing felt good enough. Nothing could come close to portraying exactly how he felt about his love.

“Baby.” He turned his head away from the ceiling to look back down at Isak. Isak who looked most beautiful when he was waking up, bleary eyed and a little breathless. His eyes squinted at Even’s and he couldn’t help but think he was the most precious sight he’s ever seen.

“Good morning.” He tells him, kissing Isak’s lips before he knew what was going on.

“Did you sleep?” Isak murmurs, pulling himself into Even’s side. His heart aches just knowing Isak worries about him.

“Yeah, I just wake up at a normal hour in the morning.” Even chuckles, making Isak look up just to glare at him. Even watches as Isak thinks for a second, opening his mouth and then closing it. Before Even can ask him what he’s thinking about, Isak is talking.

“I was dreaming about you.” He says and Even hums for him to continue. “It was a really good dream.”

“Mmm, what were we doing?” Even asks, suggestively, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Isak didn’t groan and roll his eyes, or blush, or tell him to shut up. Even watched curiously as he just got this glint in his eyes, and the softest smile spread across his face.

“We were just… together… and _happy_. It was in the future.” Isak explained slowly, the smile growing as Even’s lips turned into a fond grin as well. “We had a puppy and… a house. We were really happy.” He finishes fondly, looking up to Even.

“That sound’s nice.” Even whispers before becoming a little braver, kissing Isak on the head. “I want that too.” He feels Isak squirm against him but he doesn’t read it as discomfort; it looks more like excitement.

“Yeah…” Isak’s smile is so wide, but somehow it looks like he’s trying to hold back. Even rubs a hand over Isak’s back.

“You’re so cute.” He tells him and Isak just rolls his eyes fondly. They lay there, content to just be comfortable together but Isak speaks up.

“What do you have going on today?”

“I’m hanging out with this really hot guy, you don’t know him, and we’re going to this bookstore he’s been dying to go to.” Isak sits up slightly, staring at Even with a goofy smile on his soft face. “And then I’m taking him to a fancy dinner because he looks really sexy in a suit.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Isak teases, hand coming up to bury his fingers into Even’s hair.

“Yeah, you can third wheel if you want.” Even tells him, feigning seriousness that makes Isak laugh and Even can’t stop his heart from racing at the feeling of making this beautiful boy make such amazing sounds.

“Hmm, I’d love too.” Isak hums, lips pressing against Even’s but not kissing yet.

“Great. You know what, I just heard word that the really hot guy can’t come, so I guess it’ll just be me and you.” Even tells him, making their mouths connect properly to kiss him. Isak giggles breathily against his lips.

“Oh, sorry you have to settle for me.” Isak says, making Even join in his giggles. And everything was perfect. They exchanged sweet kisses and giggled together in bed for the rest of that Sunday morning before they were showering together and washing each other’s hair.

“I need to get a haircut.” Isak complains, whilst Even massaged soap into his hair and pressed gentle kisses to his nose.

“No, you look so soft with long hair.” Even tells him, kissing his lips chastely.

“Soft? I don’t want to look soft.” Isak says, leaning in to Even’s touch but still glaring at him. Even smirks.

“I like your hair.” He says, turning them around to rinse the soap out. “It’s nice when it’s long and extra curly.” Isak just hums like he’s thinking about it. Eventually they leave the comforting warmth of the hot water rushing over them and get ready for the day.

Even hadn’t realized how easily it was to make Isak insanely excited. He was buzzing around the science section of the vintage bookstore. Even tried his best to keep up as Isak talked his ear off about all the different biographies and research papers that were there.

“I’ll buy them all, you don’t have to decide.” Even told him, causally and Isak just brushed off the comment with a scoff. “I will! I swear.” He says and Isak just rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Even.”

“I will! I’ll even buy you a big bookshelf where they can sit and wait to be read by your wonderful eyes.” Even tells him, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist, pressing his chest to his back. Isak laughs.

“Yeah, and we can put it in our huge house with our adorable puppy.” Isak says, sarcastically but Even just smiles, kissing the side of his boyfriend’s face and swaying them slightly.

“Seriously though, pick out a few, I’ll get them.” Even mumbles in his ear, kissing the space below on his neck.

“I can’t let you do that, you’re constantly throwing money at me.” Isak says, “And where do you even get all this money?” Even shrugs.

“My parents have too much of it and don’t know what to do with it.”

“Oh.”

“But I do know what to do with it.” Even tells him and Isak just looks up curiously. “I’m your sugar daddy now.” Isak let out a laugh that was far too loud for a tiny bookstore and pushed Even away.

“Shut up, no, you’re not.” Isak was still shaking with laughter and Even couldn’t help but laugh with him. He pulled him close again.

“I love spoiling you.” Even kisses his soft lips, “I just want you to have everything.” Isak rolls his eyes.

“Why? No one can have _everything_.”

“I beg to differ.” Even kisses Isak all over the face before landing on his lips again. “I have you.” Isak smiles like a love-sick puppy.

“Shut up, you dork.” Isak giggles, pushing Even away slightly, only to be pulled back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, buy me this one, sugar daddy.”

~~~

They got all dressed up in suits just for it to rain while they were walking to the tram and the only place they could run into was the Chinese restaurant they first went to after their aquarium date. So there they stood, in a casual restaurant that was equivalent to a Denny's, in fancy suits. 

“I’m so sorry, Isak. I had no idea it was going to rain.” Even apologizes, trying to shake the rain out of his hair.

“Even, it’s fine.” He looked up to see Isak smiling at him fondly. “This is perfect. And it’s romantic; we had our first dinner date here.” Even coos, gathering Isak up in his arms in the entrance way.

“Aww, baby.” He nuzzles his face into his neck. “You’re so adorable, but this was _not_ our first dinner date.” Isak scoffs, pulling away from Even so they can sit down.

“Um, yes it was? Right after you took me to the aquarium I took you here.” Isak tells him and Even rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

“No, it doesn’t count.” Even huffs and Isak just sighs, shaking his head.

“Doesn’t any moment when we’re together count? Extraordinary or not?” Isak asks, playfully but Even’s lip turn up into a fond smile.

“Of course.” Even stares at his beautiful boyfriend. Isak smiles back before a waitress is interrupting them with her shrill voice. Even doesn’t take his eyes off of the younger boy while he orders for the both of them. He looked so soft, the light from above illuminating him perfectly. His cheekbones lifted as he spoke and when his lips rattled off Even's order, memorized because of how many times they're ordered take-out from here, Even followed the moment of his perfect lips. His eyes lifted up to see his perfect green eyes staring back.

“Sir?” Even snapped out of it to look up at the waitress. Her eyes were wide, staring down at him with a smile.

“Huh? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” Even attempts and she blushes. _Why is she blushing?_

“Oh, well I have that effect on some people.” The waitress says and Even just tilts his head in confusion. _What effect?_ She twirls one finger into her hair. “What would you like?” She asks flirtatiously. Even raises his eyebrows.

“No, I-hi, sorry.” Isak stuttered out, tapping on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. “I was ordering for both of us.” Isak gave a tight lipped smile when the waitress giggled dumbly.

“Okay, alrighty then, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She smirked back at Even before bouncing off behind the kitchen door. Isak’s glare followed her before he was rolling his eyes. Even just raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and Isak gave an amused chuckle.

“Like you didn’t notice.” Isak shakes his head.

“Hmm?”

“She was all over you.” He told him and Even just laughed. “What are you laughing at?”

“I don’t believe you?”

“What? She asked you for your order even after I said what you wanted and she was clearly flirting.” Isak gestures dramatically. Even just squinted.

“I was staring at you the whole time, she had to have known I didn’t even notice her.” Even tells him and Isak just rolls his eyes.

“Heteronormativity is a fucking crime.” Isak huffs over-dramatically, looking up at the ceiling. Even laughs loudly, leaning over the small table to kiss Isak’s chin.

“You’re so adorable. Were you all jealous?” Even asked and Isak just looked away pointedly. “Aw baby, you know I love you.” The younger boy couldn’t hold back a smile; and when the waitress came back he may have given her a death glare but Even called him _‘babe’_ so she probably got the hint.

After the rain cleared up, Even decided they should take a walk. Surprisingly, Isak agreed and they walked aimlessly down the street until they were at a park. There were pretty lights and beautiful trees, so Even took Isak’s hand and they walked around a path. All the benches were wet, but walking gave Even a sense of calm that he really needed. He needed that calm or else his heart would be bursting out of his fucking chest because of what he was going to tell Isak. He just didn’t want Isak to worry.

“Isak.” The boy looked up as they walked to look at Even and made a noise to show he was listening. “I did something, but you can’t freak out or anything.”

“What?” Isak stopped walking, pulling Even to a stop in front of them. Even bit his lip.

“I booked a vacation for us.” Even said slowly and Isak’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows hit his hairline. “And I’m not manic, I didn’t do this while I was manic. I swear, I just… wanted to do something for you…” Even felt unbelievably nervous and was getting more and more uneasy the longer Isak stood there. “…you-you don’t have to go-“

“You booked a vacation?” Isak asks and before Even can answer, Isak was hitting his arm. “You paid for more shit and you didn’t even ask me?”

“Baby, I just want to get away with you. It’ll be romantic! You don’t even know where it is!” Even defended with a playful smile. Isak pouted, crossing his arms.

“Fine, where are we going?” Isak mumbles.

“We? Are you coming?” Even asks, hopefully. Isak rolled his eyes but it felt fond.

“I guess.” Isak grumbled but Even cheered, pulling Isak into a hug. “Only because I love you.” Even laughed.

“That’s a pretty good reason.” Even says before planting a wet kiss on his lips. “Okay, guess where we’re going?”

“Guess?” Isak huffed, “I can’t guess.”

“Try.” Even giggled, all excited. Isak rolled his eyes for the millionth time.

“Okay, Russia?”

“No, what?” He laughs and Isak grins at him.

“I don’t know, give me a hint.”

“A hint? Hmm… It starts with A.”

“A? America?” Isak guesses but Even shakes his head.

“It’s a specific city. Small city, big heart.” Even raises his eyebrows at him but Isak just tilts his head and hums. “Come on.”

“Even, I don’t fucking know, just tell me.” Isak whines and the older boy smiles. He leans down to kiss Isak tenderly.

“Amsterdam, baby. In two weeks during our spring break.” Even whispers and Isak’s mouth drops open.

“Seriously?” Isak giggled with excitement. “You love Amsterdam!”

“Yeah but, I wanted to take you there, I thought you’d love it.” Even blushes.

“As long as you’re there, and you’re happy, then I’ll love it.” Isak leaned up to kiss Even, a bit more passionately. They kissed and they kissed until there were tiny drops of water dripping onto their skin.

“It’s gonna start raining again.” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips, breathless and hot.

“Then you better take me home.”

“Anything for you, my golden boy.”

~~~

Two weeks later, they were walking hand in hand along the canals of Amsterdam and smiling brighter than ever. It didn’t ever matter what they talked about, Even realized, as long as Isak was laughing or even rolling his eyes, everything was perfect. Everything was perfect.

“It’d be amazing to live here.” Isak muses, looking around at all the brightly colored houses.

“Yeah, this is definitely on my list for top ten places to move after uni. Probably third.” Even tells him, watching him look around.

“What’s number one?” He asks.

“Wherever you are.” Even smirks at Isak’s deep blush.

“So sappy.” Isak teases, but he still leans over to kiss the corner of Even’s mouth.

“It’s the atmosphere around here.”

“Hmm, or it’s your head telling you that life is a romantic film.” He quips and Even laughs loudly.

“What’s so bad about that?” Even asks, with a smile in his tone. Isak shrugs.

“I just don’t want it to be like one of your ‘epic tragedies’.” He tells Even, making Even nod.

“Well if I’m the director of this romantic film, I’ll have you know that the ending isn’t written yet.”

“It’s not?”

“No. We’re just getting started anyway.” Even swings their hands in the air and Isak gives him a bright smile.

“So you don’t know how this is gonna end?” Isak asks.

“Well, I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” He stops them from walking to turn to each other. Isak locks his hands together around Even’s neck and looks up at him when Even hums.

“Well, first we’re going to go back to Oslo after this beautiful vacation and my lease will run out. So then I’ll get my own apartment and ask you to move in with me and at first you’ll be scared to leave Eskild but you won’t be able to refuse living with me. And then, we’re living together and it’ll be perfect even when we fight, even when I’m manic, even when you’re stressed out and even when I’m depressed. We’ll adopt a puppy and I’ll give him a really symbolic name and you’ll roll your eyes. We’ll graduate and move to a bigger apartment, for no real reason but you know, sometimes change is good.” Isak laughs, staring up at Even with awe in his bright eyes and Even’s filled with this indescribable warmth because _I’m not scaring him away, he wants this, he wants all of this_.

Even carries on, “You’ll got to vet school because you’re a little nerd and I’ll make films. I’ll direct a film about you and you’ll act really embarrassed but really you’ll love it. I’ll probably have an episode one day where I come home with a tattoo and at first you’ll be so upset but it’s a little ‘i’ inside of a heart and you’ll probably think it’s really sexy. Then one day, I’ll take you back to that aquarium and we’ll bicker over who’s paying but I beat you to it. And we’ll go back to that shark exhibit… and I’ll get down on one knee and ask you to open a joint bank account with me.” Isak laughed, with watery tears in his eyes.

“I hate you.” He mumbled, as Even carefully brushed away a tear before it could fall.

“And you’d say yes, and then the rest still needs to be dreamt.” Even finishes and Isak just sniffles.

“I would usually tease you but…” Isak gives him a fond smile like he’s picturing everything Even just said and seeing it in front of him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Even brought his hands from Isak’s waist to cup his face, giving him a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he breathed against Isak’s lips, “My golden boy.”

“Why-Why do you insist on calling me that?” Isak gives a breathy laugh. Even takes a deep breath.

“Because you’re golden. Don’t you see?” Isak shakes his head with that adorably confused smile. “You shine like no one I’ve ever seen before and you probably don’t see it but you are so insanely valuable and so important to not just me but everyone around you. Everyone adores you. Everyone loves you and you’re like this ethereal being that no one is allowed to touch, but people insist.” Even brushes a curl behind Isak’s ear. “Baby, you’re perfect, and there aren’t enough words in the fucking dictionary to explain… just how perfect you are. But I think the word golden comes pretty close. You’re golden.”

Isak shakes his head fondly, “I love you, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a couple other Evak fics as well so look out for those! I'm working on a Roommates AU right now and also one where Even wakes up in a universe where Isak hates him. I've also started a Childhood Friends AU so yeah! I'm excited to focus on each one of those. Comment down below which one you want me to see me finish first!!! Also comment if you have any ideas that you're too lazy to write and I'll write it because I looovee writing Evak fics now that Skam is over :( and I'll credit you obviously <3
> 
> I love you guys, thanks so much for reading! It's meant the world to me xoxo
> 
> ALT ER LOVE


End file.
